


Snow Little Bird  - Sansa E Petyr

by Morteblu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Tentativa de Estupro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteblu/pseuds/Morteblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa consegue sair ilesa de Porto Real. A partir de agora sua vida dará uma guinada que a menina nunca imaginou. Ao lado de seu protetor Petyr Baelish ela tentará jogar o mais mortal dos jogos, o jogo do trono. Mas quais serão as verdadeiras intenções desse homem que é um mistério?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é baseada nos livros As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo de autoria do magnífico George R.R. Martin.  
> Contém spoiler de todos os livros.  
> É uma fic baseada no ship Sansa e Petyr.
> 
> Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Então, por favor, sintam-se a vontade de criticar e elogiar o quanto quiser. Espero que vocês gostem, pois eu estou adorando escrever sobre esse casal que eu amo tanto!! Vou apimentar a história aos poucos, porque senão fica uma coisa muito brusca...  
> Boa leitura =)

Venha esta noite ao bosque sagrado, se quiser ir para casa.” Sansa nunca imaginou que um pergaminho deixado embaixo do seu travesseiro iria mudar seu jeito de agir e encarar o mundo. Primeiramente acreditou que o antes cavaleiro, depois bobo, Sor Dontos era a pessoa por trás de todo o arranjo de intrigas e mistérios que a levou ao Ninho da Águia. Não pôde deixar de se sentir tola por algum dia pensar isso. Sor Dontos não tinha a metade da audácia e do poder necessários para uma armação dessa.

Quando viu que seu salvador era Mindinho não pôde acreditar. Ele nunca a protegeu abertamente, e todos os diálogos que tiveram tinham sido breves. Por mais que tentasse pensar o porque do senhor Petyr Baelish estar lhe ajudando, nada vinha à sua mente. Quem gostaria de ajudar uma menina cuja família era traidora perante o rei? O rei... Não pôde deixar de lembrar com amargura, mas também com satisfação da cara de Joffrey ficando roxa, sua garganta arranhada e ele sufocando até morrer.

Enquanto estavam no barco não deixou de reparar no seu salvador. Ele era dotado de grande elegância. Seus olhos cinza-esverdeados muitas vezes não alcançavam os sorrisos que seus lábios davam. Seus gestos eram contidos, mas as expressões do seu rosto eram sempre lascivas e misteriosas. Sansa ainda estava com medo do que o futuro reservou para ela. Nunca sabia se Petyr falava a verdade ou não.

Por mais que muitas vezes se sentisse segura ao lado do seu protetor, não deixava de lembrar de uma coisa que o Cão de Caça falou para ela há algum tempo atrás: “Coisinha linda, e tão má mentirosa. Um cão consegue farejar uma mentira, você sabe. Olhe em volta e dê uma boa cheirada. Aqui são todos mentirosos... e todos eles são melhores do que você.” Não pôde deixar de se sentir temerosa por talvez estar, também ali, rodeada de mentirosos.


	2. Perdendo a Inocência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom... irei dar uma pequena apimentada nas coisas!! Espero que gostem!!! =)

Quinze dias tinham se passado desde a chegada deles aos Dedos. Era um lugar pequeno, sem grandes atrações, mas dotado de uma certa beleza e charme. Sansa passou esses dias na companhia de Petyr e seus criados. A menina não deixou de notar os olhares que seu protetor lhe dirigia. Eram olhares dotados de um sentimento que ela não conseguia explicar, mas lembrou que alguns homens já tinham lhe olhado do mesmo jeito: Tyrion, Cão de Caça...

Petyr gostava de lhe fazer várias perguntas. Quando entraram em acordo que a partir dali era seria Alayne, Sansa exclamou com vitalidade:

_ Será como um jogo?

_ Gosta de jogos Alayne? – Perguntou Petyr com grande malícia na voz.

Foi poupada de responder com a chegada de sua tia Lysa e da pequena comitiva que com ela trouxe. Seria ali nos Dedos que Petyr e sua tia se casariam.

No dia do casamento de Petyr com sua tia Lysa, após a oficialização da união pelo septão do Ninho da Águia, deram início aos costumes nupciais. Os homens levaram Lysa ao leito nupcial arrancando-lhe as roupas e fazendo gracejos libertinos.

Como tinha um número muito pequeno de mulheres ali, Sansa viu-se obrigada a participar do rito nupcial. Ela e as outras três mulheres despiam Mindinho pelo corredor, mas ele não deixava barato, parecia não ser dotado de nenhuma vergonha. Devolvia os gracejos das mulheres fazendo comentários tão maliciosos que fariam a mais libertina das mulheres corar. Ele apertava e apalpava as mulheres aqui e ali.

Sansa percebeu que o alvo preferido dos seus comentários e mãos-bobas era ela mesma. E que ele sorria só para ela. Ao chegarem no quarto percebeu que Petyr já estava completamente nu e com seu membro viril completamente enrijecido.

A garota não pode deixar de perceber que o pênis dele era muito maior que o do seu antigo marido Tyrion. Petyr ao perceber o olhar da menina em seu membro deu-lhe um sorriso de canto que primeiramente ela pensou ser zombeteiro, mas ao perceber o olhar faminto que aqueles belos olhos cinza esverdeados lançaram ao seu corpo Sansa corou e saiu correndo pela porta do quarto.

–-----------------------------------------------------

A noite de núpcias do casal recém-casado durou até o amanhecer. Todos a pelo menos uma légua de distância conseguiram ouvir os gritos de sua tia. Não que Sansa fosse ignorante aos detalhes do ato em si. Cersei um dia lhe disse: “Sua Tolinha. As lágrimas não são a única arma de uma mulher. Tem outra entre as pernas, e é melhor que aprenda a usá-la. Irá descobrir que os homens usam as espadas com bastante desprendimento. Ambos os tipos de espadas.” Não deixou de imaginar o porquê de tantos gritos de deleite... sentiu seu peito e sua intimidade apertar.

Ninguém conseguiu dormir naquela noite, muito menos Sansa que se viu atacada pelo cantor de sua tia, Marillon:

– Não o quero aqui, sou uma donzela e meu pai lhe matará se encostar um dedo em mim. – Gritou a menina.

– Mindinho me matar? Pelo o que bem sei seu único duelo lhe deixou com uma cicatriz de lembrança. – Respondeu o audacioso cantor.

O cantor simplesmente lançou-se sobre Sansa. Apalpou seus seios, mordeu seu pescoço e levantou suas saias até a cintura. A menina estapeou-o, mordeu-o, mas isso parecia aguçar ainda mais a libido do cantor.

Viu-se sendo levada para cama por essa pessoa terrível, e por mais que tentasse se separar do homem não tinha a metade da sua força. Em um minuto já estava com o vestido rasgado e todo no chão. Marillon colocou a mão de Sansa no seu membro. Ela apertou-o com força querendo quebrá-lo, mas levou um tapa tão forte no rosto que caiu na cama.

Quando abriu os olhos ele já estava em cima dela. Trancou seus braços ao lado do seu corpo e tampou sua boca com uma tira do seu vestido rasgado. Sansa sempre imaginou que quando entregasse sua virgindade seria para seu marido. Que a noite seria inesquecível, mágica. Mas estando ali impotente diante da situação, lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos. Marillon estava mordendo seus seios e puxando seus cabelos com força. Começou a afastar as pernas da menina e Sansa conseguiu sentir algo duro cutucar-lhe a intimidade. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu viu que ele já não estava mais sobre ela. Sor Lothor Brune estava com a espada na mão e Marillon com os lábios sangrando. O cavaleiro lhe deu seu manto e Sansa não parou de chorar até adormecer.

Acordou com o cheiro de pãezinhos assados e com uma pessoa ao seu lado. Mindinho estava parado ao lado da cama como se tivesse lhe embalando os sonhos. Quando o viu se sentiu aliviada. Sansa se sentia indefesa sempre. As vezes tinha o bruto Cão de Caça para protegê-la, mas nunca se sentiu tão protegida ao lado de alguém como ela se sentiu naquele momento ao lado do seu protetor.

Petyr afagou seu rosto e lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Sussurou bem baixinho:

– Deixe-me ver seus ferimentos minha doce Alayne.

– Não posso mostrá-los senhor. Ele me machucou em partes que eu teria vergonha de mostrar-lhe.

– Não tenha vergonha minha querida. Deixe-me vê-los. Como bem sabe não tenho meistre por aqui, mas sei cuidar de alguns ferimentos.

Sansa não viu escolha a não ser mostrar-lhe os ferimentos. Quando abaixou um pouco o manto de Lothor viu que sua pele tão alva estava roxa na altura dos seios. Não teve coragem de abaixar ainda mais o manto. A vergonha lhe impediu. Petyr por sua vez desatou os botões do manto com a destreza de alguém com muita experiência. Quando colocou os olhos nos seios de Sansa sua expressão era um misto de raiva e deleite.

Afagou seus seios com tanta delicadeza que seus bicos endureceram. Petyr levantou-lhe o olhar. Sua expressão era faminta quando disse:

– És tão linda senhora. Tocá-la é um prazer maior do que um dia pensei ter. Pode ter certeza que esse cantor pagará por cara hematoma que deixou na sua pele.

– Porque ele fez isso comigo? Não fiz mal nenhum para ele. –falou a menina

–Ele não passa de um homem abominável. Não sabe tratar uma donzela. Mas eu sei...

Dito isso, afagou seu rosto com uma gentileza sem tamanho e saiu do quarto num rompante tão rápido que deixou Sansa ali envergonhada e sentindo outra coisa que não sabia explicar...


	3. Presente Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos colocar um pouquinho de perigo para nossa menina!!! =)

A vida no Ninho da Águia era entediante e triste. Não haviam risos ou brincadeiras. Lysa não permitia a presença da sua corte no castelo, tinha um medo constante de todas as pessoas. As canções que faziam Sansa chorar e sonhar não tinham lugar ali. Passou tanto tempo sonhando em conhecer os castelos do Sul, mas todos eles tinham sido uma decepção. Winterfell, que um dia foi sua casa, agora era somente ruínas, um sonho que ficou para trás.

O Ninho era pintado de somente duas cores: creme e azul, as cores dos Arryn. Com o longo verão chegando ao fim, o lugar ficava a cada dia mais parecido com um castelo de gelo. Nem os bolos de limão, que outrora foram tão amados por Sansa, naquele lugar não tinham sabor especial. Agora ela era Alayne Stone, uma bastarda, e os sonhos de sua outra vida não tinham lugar ali.

Suas únicas companhias, naquela estadia gelada, eram os criados e o menino enfermiço Lorde Robert Arryn, o senhor do Ninho da Águia. Sua tia Lysa não lhe dirigiu uma única palavra - somente olhares enojados – desde que Petyr ordenou que seu cavaleiro, Lothor Brune, confinasse o cantor Marillon nas celas do céu. A senhora Lysa lhe tratava como uma parede , sem importância e indigna de atenção.

No começo a indiferença feriu Alayne, mas após observar atentamente o comportamento da Senhora do Ninho da Águia com as outras pessoas, sentiu-se aliviada de não ser alvo das críticas maldosas e das fúrias constantes da mulher. Para Lysa as únicas pessoas dignas de sua total afeição eram Lorde Robert, seu adorado e mimado filho, e seu marido, e agora Protetor, Lorde Baelish. As outras pessoas só serviam para amolá-la. E as constantes viagens de Petyr só deixavam a tia com um humor ainda pior.

Quando Petyr chegava de viagem, independente da hora, a primeira pessoa que procurava era a menina do cabelo outrora ruivo. Sempre cumprimentava a garota de maneira calorosa, com um abraço bem apertado, um beijo plantado bem perto do canto de seus lábios e um presente. Alayne sentia-se contente e um pouco estranha na presença do seu protetor. Desde o acontecimento nos Dedos, quando Petyr lhe viu nua, ela ficava reservada na presença dele. Mas parece que o homem tinha um comportamento contrário ao da menina, ficava cada vez mais à vontade na presença de sua “filha”.

Da sua última viagem lhe trouxe o mais belo, e curioso, presente. Uma camisola de dormir marfim com renda de Myr no busto da mesma cor, que deixaria quem vestisse com os seios ao mesmo tempo à mostra e escondidos. No meio do busto estava plantado um topázio azul do tamanho de um ovo de galinha, o que deixada a camisola ainda mais bela.

— É linda senhor. Tenho certeza que a senhora Lysa ficará sem ar quando o senhor lhe presentear com algo tão fino. E essa pedra só irá acentuar o azul de seus olhos.

— Foi com outros olhos que eu sonhei quando comprei essa camisola.

Ao ouvir isso o coração de Sansa acelerou, e ela, tomada de uma coragem surpreendente, lhe indagou:

— Com os olhos de que senhora sonhou?

Percebeu que os olhos de Petyr escureceram, e o que seria aquela expressão dele? Admiração, devoção, desejo?

— Queria poder vê-la nessa linda camisola, senhora. És tão bela que nem acredito que possa estar na minha frente nesse momento. Penso que és mais bela que a própria Donzela renascida. És como um sonho delicioso que se torna realidade.

Sansa sentiu seu coração acelerar-se mais uma vez. Seu estômago estava esquisito, como se milhares de borboletas flutuassem nele. Seu rosto ficou quente. Sua boca se abriu para dizer algo, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Petyr aproveitou o desconcerto da menina para tocar-lhe a face e sibilou:

— Você fica linda corada. — Falando isso, desceu sua mão com uma lentidão torturante em direção ao pescoço da menina, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava. Com o polegar da outra mão tocou levemente os lábios carnudos da garota e percebeu que Sansa fechou os olhos e arfou.

— Por favor Petyr, por favor, não faça isso comigo.

O homem chegou seu corpo ainda mais perto do da menina. Seu rosto foi chegando lentamente perto do rosto dela. Seus lábios estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Sansa tinha certeza que seria beijada pela segunda vez na sua vida, mas no último instante, antes de seus lábios se tocarem, Petyr virou um pouco seu rosto para o lado. Aspirou o perfume dos cabelos dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Você cheira a outono, como eu imaginei. O melhor cheiro do mundo.

— O senhor é muito gentil, mas penso que não é apropriado me dirigir tais palavras.

— E porque eu não poderia dirigir palavras doces para minha belíssima filha?

Lançou à menina um sorriso sedutor, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco malvado. Retirou-se do quarto com um rodopiar de capa, deixando a porta como estava desde sua vinda, escancarada.

Sansa não sabia o que pensar. Não entendia nada dos homens. Estava sozinha ali. Não tinha com quem conversar sobre seus sentimentos. A única pessoa que confiava ali no Ninho da Águia era a responsável pelas confusões no seu coração. Ficar longe de Petyr a fazia triste. Quando ele estava ao seu lado é como se uma força misteriosa tomasse conta do corpo da menina, a deixava corajosa e quente.

— O que eu estou pensando? Ele tem idade para ser meu pai. — Falou a menina pra si mesma.

Pelo espelho do seu quarto ela percebeu a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento: Lysa. Sua tia estava parada na soleira da porta do seu quarto. Seus olhos azuis pareciam duas fendas de gelo e a expressão no seu rosto era assustadora. A presença da mulher no seu quarto foi tão repentina que a menina não teve tempo de esconder o último presente dado por Petyr. Ao perceber a camisola nas mãos de Sansa, Lysa a puxou com tamanha força que o topázio bordado no colo se espatifou em vários pedaços no chão.

— Por que está com a minha camisola? — Não dando tempo para a menina responder, pegou Sansa pelos braços e a sacudiu.

— Por que está com ela? Responda sua ladrazinha fétida.

A menina sabia que a tia queria uma resposta, mas qual era a certa? Ela não pediu pelo presente, e nunca teria coragem de roubar algo de alguém.

— Tia Lysa, por favor, não é uma das suas camisolas. Eu nunca seria capaz de roubar a pessoa que me acolheu.

— Não seria Alayne? E não me chame de tia. Não tenho bastardos imundos como parentes. Responda minha pergunta! — Gritou a mulher — O que mais vai roubar de mim?

— Eu nunca roubei nada, senhora. — Balbuciou a menina.

A resposta só serviu para a mulher ficar lívida e apertar com mais força os braços, agora já marcados, da menina.

— Nunca roubou NADA vadiazinha? És o que então? Uma puta? Recebeu essa camisola como pagamento de um macho?

— Por favor, por favor senhora Lysa. Eu sou uma donzela e nunca desrespeitaria a senhora embaixo do seu teto. Sou sua hóspede!

Ao ouvir a resposta de Sansa, Lysa lhe deu um tabefe tão forte que a menina se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. A mulher se atirou em cima dela e lhe puxou os longos cabelos.

— O seu sangue não nega! Sua mãe era uma vadiazinha como você. E invejosa! Invejava o amor que MEU Petyr tinha por mim. Queria tudo para ela, assim como você. — Puxou ainda mais os cabelos da menina para trás afim de olhá-la nos olhos — Ele é MEU. Sempre foi. Eu dei tudo para ele. Meu amor, uma vida, minha virtude. Esperei por ele todos esses anos e você não vai roubá-lo de mim!

Sansa só conseguiu ver o brilho prateado da adaga e sentiu o beijo frio do aço em seu pescoço. Preparou-se para gritar por ajuda, misericórdia... Não sabia. Todos os seus parentes estavam mortos, com exceção do seu irmão bastardo Jon. Sua vida era constituída de contínuas desgraças desde sua saída de Winterfell. Porto Real não foi o sonho feliz que ela imaginou, foi um inferno. Joffrey, seu príncipe encantado, foi seu carrasco.

— Será que sou amaldiçoada? — Pensou a menina. — Será que a minha morte trará menos sofrimento para aqueles que eu amo? Mas quem eu amo? Eu não tenho mais ninguém. E não tenho nenhuma pessoa pra chorar por mim.

Mas ao pensar isso, a imagem de uma pessoa lhe chegou a mente. Petyr tinha lhe ajudado a fugir de Porto Real. Cuidou dela e a protegeu quando ninguém mais o quis fazer. Se arriscou por ela. — Só queria agradecer a ele — Pensou. Levou um golpe, não sentiu mais nenhuma dor e tudo ficou escuro.


	4. Proximidade

Sansa recobrou a consciêncua com uma voz chamando seu outro nome, Alayne. Era uma voz de mulher, mas o som vinha à ela como se lhe chamassem a pelo menos uma milha de distância. Ela tentava abrir os olhos, mas o mínimo esforço lhe dava dores horríveis na parte de trás de sua cabeça. “Por que eu estou com essa dor? O que será que aconteceu comigo? Onde eu estou afinal?” Por mais que tentasse se lembrar de algo, era como se sua mente estivesse enevoada. Ouviu o barulho de passos chegando perto de onde ela estava. A pessoa que entrou no cômodo tinha um cheiro que não lhe era estranho, um misto de vinho, cravo e hortelã.

— Ela acordou? — A menina conseguiu reconhecer a voz de Petyr. Agora mais do que nunca ela queria acordar e lhe perguntar a causa do seu estado, mas sua consciência se negava a retornar.

— Ela me parece mais corada... Dê-lhe um pouco mais de vinho dos sonhos para descansar um pouco mais. — Dito isso, ela sentiu um toque tão suave em seus cabelos, que chegou a ficar em dúvida se era fruto de sua imaginação ou um sonho. Após isso, ouviu os passos irem embora, levando com eles os cheiros reconfortantes e sua consciência mais uma vez.

__________________________________

Quando a menina abriu os olhos se viu num quarto desconhecido. Não era o seu quarto, reconheceu. Esse era mais amplo, mais suntuoso. Os móveis tinham uma riqueza que não lhe seriam permitidos por ser uma bastarda. O ambiente era claro e as tapeçarias que envolviam as paredes deixavam o lugar acolhedor. Virou um pouco a cabeça e encontrou um par de olhos cinza-esverdeados a lhe fitar.

— Olá Alayne. Como você está se sentindo? — A menina ficou contente por estar ao lado da única pessoa que podia confiar naquele lugar estranho, Petyr.

— Eu estou bem, pai. Onde eu estou? Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

— Docinho, não se preocupe com nada. Você está segura agora. Não está reconhecendo o lugar, porque esse é o meu quarto. Mandei que lhe trouxessem para meus aposentos até seu total restabelecimento, assim poderia ficar com um olho em você enquanto trabalho. O jogo nunca para Alayne! Tenha sempre isso em mente.

Enquanto Petyr falava, ela pode notar que seu tutor tinha perdido um pouco de peso. Seu rosto, sempre tão bonito e sereno, estava um pouco mais magro. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados e suas roupas, sempre tão perfeitas e alinhadas, estavam um pouco amassadas e desajustadas. Mas para Sansa, ele nunca pareceu tão respeitável e poderoso. Esse visual lhe atribuía uma certa aura de poder, que combinava muito bem com o homem na sua frente.

— Por que está me fitando com tanto afinco, Alayne?

— Desculpe pai. Mas eu pude perceber que o senhor está mais magro, eu sinto muito por não estar por perto para cuidar do senhor.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o homem sorriu seu típico sorriso de canto de boca.

— Somente uma filha tão atenciosa para preocupar-se comigo enquanto esteve tão machucada. Eu agradeço Alayne. Saiba que eu cuidei de você todos esses dias, pois é isso que um pai orgulhoso de sua filha deve fazer.

Essas palavras arrancaram um sorriso da menina e lhe fizeram lembrar tudo que tinha acontecido. Estava na hora dela saber dos últimos acontecimentos.

— Pai, onde está a tia Lysa? Por que ela fez aquilo comigo?

— Docinho, eu sei que você não ficará tranqüila enquanto não souber das coisas. Tenho palavras difíceis para lhe contar. Infelizmente sua tia teve um acesso de loucura e retirou a própria vida, após perceber o mal que lhe fez.

Essas palavras produziram na menina uma tristeza. As lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos sem que ela percebesse. Ela não odiava sua tia. Ela era da sua família, irmã de sua mãe. Seus parentes estavam, na maioria, mortos. Ela se sentia sozinha no mundo e desamparada. Petyr deve ter visto o desespero nos seus olhos, pois sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e suavemente conduziu a menina para seu colo. Ficaram assim por minutos, talvez horas. A menina nunca conseguiu contar o tempo que ficaram daquele jeito. Mas se sentiu grata por ter pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo que se preocupasse com ela.

— Você gosta de cavaleiros e canções não é mesmo Sansa? — Essa pergunta surpreendeu a menina, ainda mais a menção de seu verdadeiro nome. Aquilo lhe deu mais vida. Saber que pelo menos uma pessoa nesse mundo tinha o conhecimento que ela era Sansa Stark, menina de Winterfell, lhe alegrou o dia.

— Sansa Stark gostava de cavaleiros e canções. Ela era uma menina tola. Sou Alayne Stone, uma bastarda. E os bastardos não têm tempo ou disposição para essas tolices. — A menina sentiu-se amargurada por dizer tais palavras, no fundo ainda gostava de ouvir histórias e tinha o sonho de se ver em uma canção.

Petyr sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Aninhou a menina melhor em seu peito. Sansa podia sentir o cheiro e o calor do seu peito. Seu gibão estava com os dois primeiros botões desfeitos lhe dando a vista da sua pele clara. A menina percebeu que alguns pêlos escapavam pela abertura do gibão de Petyr. Essa visão lhe despertou um sentimento esquisito e um calor repentino.

— Bom, nem mesmo os bastardos podem ficar alheios a boas histórias. Vou contar pra você a minha preferida. Você será a segunda pessoa que me ouvirá contá-la, e quero que seja a última. Era uma vez um príncipe, ele se chamava Duncan Targaryen e estava destinado a ser rei dos 7 reinos. Era um rapaz muito honrado e o melhor em justas de todos os reinos. Fazia o possível para participar do maior número de justas possíveis. Ele ficou sabendo que teria um casamento, seguido de algumas justas, nas terras da família Mudd. Seu pai, o rei, não queria que ele fosse, mas Duncan era impetuoso, quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém lhe tirava. Partiu na primeira hora do outro dia. Como era próprio de um príncipe, uma legião de cavaleiros de bom nome e parte da guarda real lhe acompanharam. A viagem durou poucos dias, pois as terras que serviriam de local para as justas ficavam na região dos rios. Após assistir o casamento e se fartarem com uma deliciosa comida, o senhor das terras decidiu que o torneio seria em honra ao ilustre príncipe. Duncan ficou muito contente e como era costume, resolveu que as justas começariam dali a dois dias. No dia do torneio, enquanto seus escudeiros lhe ajudavam a vestir sua armadura reluzente, ele avistou a menina mais linda que ele já colocou os olhos. Ela era alta, tinha a pele alva como a neve. Seu rosto era perfeito como o da Donzela e seus cabelos eram compridos, brilhantes e da cor do outono — Como eram os seus, docinho —. Duncan sabia que naquela menina estava a sua perdição. Ele faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, moveria montanhas por ela. Acompanhou a menina com os olhos até ela sentar-se no seu lugar, nas arquibancadas. Deu ordem para que um de seus escudeiros descobrisse o nome da menina. Ficou descoberto que seu nome era Jenny, morava em Pedravelhas e era filha única de um senhor pequeno. O príncipe concorreu nas justas com ainda mais afinco, pois queria ser o vencedor e nomeá-la rainha da beleza e do amor. A última justa foi a mais difícil, mas Duncan conseguiu vencer e coroou a menina Jenny como sua rainha da beleza e do amor, e dona do seu coração. As notícias da grande afeição do príncipe por uma plebéia chegaram aos ouvidos do rei Aegon. Disposto a não deixar o seu filho envergonhá-lo na frente de toda a corte, dirigiu-se à Pedravelhas, onde os enamorados estavam, afim de dar um ponto final na relação, que ao seu ver, era repulsiva. Quando chegou no lugar de destino pode ver o tamanho do amor entre Duncan e Jenny. O rei percebeu que ali na sua frente tinha um perigo sem igual. O que diria a sua corte se o príncipe se casasse com uma plebléia de tão baixo nascimento? Aegon e Duncan tiveram uma horrível discussão, e o rei, num acesso de fúria, ordenou que o jovem príncipe fosse embora com ele para o castelo, caso contrário, iria destituí-lo do direito ao trono. Duncan era filho único de Aegon, seu único herdeiro. Revelando um amor maior do que todos imaginavam, o príncipe abdicou do seu direito ao trono para viver o seu amor ao lado da sua Jenny de Pedravelhas. Os inimigos da coroa viram ali uma oportunidade para atacar o rei e tomar a coroa. Quando Duncan soube que seu pai estava sendo atacado pelos inimigos, resolveu lutar ao seu lado, pois se sentia culpado pela situação. Despediu-se de sua amada Jenny e cavalgou rumo ao seu destino. Dizem que quando a lança do inimigo atravessou o coração do Príncipe Duncan, sua última palavra foi Jenny. Em cima do túmulo de Duncan sempre se encontram várias libélulas a sobrevoar… Vindo dai o nome de príncipe das libélulas e sua amada Jenny de Pedravelhas.

Quando Petyr terminou de contar, Sansa sentia que mais lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. Um pedaço de Sansa Stark ainda estava dentro dela. Era uma parte que foi intocada pelas maldades que lhe ocorreram nesses últimos tempos. Era uma parte que ainda acreditava em galantes cavaleiros e que sua vida seria uma canção. A menina não pode deixar de cantar a música dos dois amantes da história, cantou bem baixinho, bem suave, ainda no colo de Petyr Baelish:

“Jenny de Pedravelhas com flores nos cabelos

Ama seu príncipe amado, seu príncipe das libélulas

O coração do príncipe ela conseguiu

Mas foi o beijo do aço a última coisa que ele sentiu

Chorou, chorou... mas seu amado nunca voltou

Sentou e esperou, mas o seu amor nunca acabou

Oh pobre Jenny... como viver depois disso?

A guerra à Pedravelhas também chegou

Jenny, com um filho do príncipe você ficou?

Destruído tudo será, e suas vidas iremos tirar

E aquele castelo, que outrora foi o lar do seu amor

Destruído foi, somente ruínas lá ficou

E hoje, por Pedravelhas quem passa

Ouve a bela Jenny a chorar por seu amado

Chorar pelos poucos dias que tiveram

Seu eterno príncipe das libélulas.”

A menina percebeu que os olhos cinza-esverdeados de Petyr estavam marejados. Conseguiu entender que ali estava uma faceta daquele homem que quase ninguém conhecia. Ele se mostrava sempre tão confiante e destemido, que Sansa o pintava como uma pessoa insensível às vezes. Era muito difícil conseguir distinguir Mindinho de Petyr Baelish, mas ali na sua frente, ela tinha certeza, estava o homem que ninguém conhecia, somente ela.

— Quantos anos você tem, senhor Baelish? — A menina não conseguiu parar a pergunta, e quando percebeu ela já tinha sido feita.

Ele a fitou com ainda mais atenção, em seus olhos dava para perceber que a pergunta tinha lhe pegado de surpresa.

— Por que a pergunta, curiosa Alayne?

— Porque eu tenho certeza que o senhor é mais novo do que aparenta ser.

Sua resposta fez o homem gargalhar de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto. Era um som gostoso, e Sansa teve certeza que queria ouvi-lo muitas outras vezes.

— Bom minha doce Alayne, vejo que você está muito melhor. Vou deixá-la descansar. Já se passa da meia-noite. — O homem deve ter visto o beicinho que a menina fez, pois acrescentou: — A não ser que você queira que eu lhe faça companhia... Me diga o que você quer.

Ao ouvir isso, o rosto da menina se iluminou. Estava cansada, mas também com medo de ser deixada sozinha. Petyr era a única pessoa que ela tinha no mundo agora. A única pessoa que sabia sua verdadeira identidade.

— Se o senhor quiser, eu ficaria muito feliz se pudesse dormir aqui comigo.

Ela o viu dar seu sorriso de canto de boca. Retirou-a do seu colo e colocou-a suavemente no colchão de penas. Sansa sentiu uma coisa esquisita por estar tão próxima de um homem que não é da sua família. O que septã Mordane e sua mãe pensariam dela tendo esses tipos de pensamentos. Sabia que não era certo deitar-se com um homem que não era seu marido, mas ao lado dele sentia-se segura.

Começou a ficar com medo do que viria a seguir, e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para falar. Só acompanhava todos os passos de Petyr pelo aposento. Primeiro ele selou uma carta que estava em cima de sua mesa. Percebeu que a menina lhe fitava e sorriu mais uma vez seu sorriso típico. Depois disso, ele se dirigiu lentamente até a cama, nunca tirando os olhos da menina. Apagou a vela que iluminava a cama e desabotoou com uma velocidade torturante cada botão que faltava de seu gibão. Quanto mais desabotoava, mais seu sorriso aumentava. Deixou cair sua roupa no chão com um barulho suave.

Nessa altura o coração de Sansa já estava martelando no seu peito. Era tão forte que teve medo de Petyr conseguir ouvir. Suas mãos começaram a suar e um medo do desconhecido começou a despertar na menina. Petyr deve ter percebido o desconforto da menina, pois acrescentou divertido:

— Acalme-se Alayne. Eu não posso dormir totalmente vestido, não é mesmo docinho?! — Dito isso, deitou-se ao lado da menina na cama. Seus movimentos eram graciosos e cheios de confiança.

— Quer que eu chegue mais perto, Alayne? — Ele não esperou a resposta. Aproximou-se ainda mais da menina, que estava de costas para ele. Retirou com suavidade os cabelos que estavam no pescoço dela e plantou um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo a pele dela arrepiar. — Agora iremos dormir, docinho. Boa noite e tenha sonhos lindos.

O único toque que ele lhe deu foi o beijo no pescoço. Era como se o homem tivesse medo de tocar a menina, mas Sansa ansiava por ser tocada. Ficou bastante tempo acordada, e tinha certeza que Petyr também não conseguia dormir, mas nenhum dos dois disse nenhuma palavra. Num momento o torpor tomou conta da menina, e ela adormeceu.

Sansa acordou com uma mão a apertar sua cintura. O toque era um pouco rude, possessivo. Tinham dormido separados, mas amanheceram juntos.


	5. Noivado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não deixei muito claro nesse capítulo, mas ele está se passando cerca de 2 a 3 meses depois da morte da Lysa!

Com o inverno batendo à porta do Ninho da Águia, quem ali vivia fora obrigado a descer para os Portões da Lua. Estar em um lugar tão diferente não fez bem ao pequeno lorde Robert. Ficava cada dia mais debilitado e seus tremores eram ainda mais constantes.  
Desde a morte prematura de sua mãe, o menino definhava. A menina não sabia se era de tristeza ou das constantes doses de sono doce que o meistre lhe dava para acalmar seus tremores. Estava num estado de dar dó, e o gênio difícil do garoto só fez espantar as pessoas que tentavam cuidavam dele. Seus acessos de raiva eram terríveis, chegando ao ponto de jogar o penico na cabeça do meistre.   
A menina era sempre chamada para acalmar os ânimos do menino. Com Petyr em constantes viagens, a responsável pelo bem-estar do pequeno lorde era a menina. Ficou ao seu cargo, também, a organização de um baile em honra à alguém que ninguém sabia. A ausência constante do lorde protetor era como uma faca em seu coração. Desde a mentira sobre a morte de Lysa, a presenca do homem foi requisitada em vários lugares do Vale. Era seu papel como Protetor assegurar a justiça e a ordem do lugar. Sansa esperava ansiosamente pela volta de Petyr. Ele tinha lhe prometido um vestido de presente para o baile.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sansa tinha dispensado a sua aia para que tivessem mais pessoas ajudando no banquete do baile. Quando viu o belo vestido que estava posto em cima de sua cama suprimiu um suspiro. Era o vestido mais lindo que já tinha visto. Era de uma cor pérola, com um corte que lhe deixava mais justo no corpo. O corpete era todo bordado com pedras não preciosas — Sou uma bastarda agora ¬— mas a menina achou que ali estava a beleza da vestimenta. Nas costas ele era fechado por vários botões, desde a sua nuca até o seu quadril. Não tinha toda a ostentação dos seus antigos vestidos, mas era o que mais combinava com ela. Era delicado, mas sensual na medida. Por ter um nascimento baixo, não lhe seriam permitido o uso demasiado de jóias, mas ela era filha bastarda do Protetor do Vale. Não poderia parecer muito abaixo de sua condição. Decidiu que usaria uma tira de renda de Myr preta amarrada em seu pescoço branco e um brinco pequenino, com somente uma pedra, de ônix em suas orelhas.  
“Se o vestido está em minha cama, quer dizer que Petyr já voltou... mas por que não veio me ver?” Saber que o homem já estava no castelo e não tinha vindo vê-la deixou-a com um pequeno desconforto. 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Tomou um banho demorado em sua banheira, lavou seu cabelo com lentidão e usou uma colônia com um cheiro delicioso. Nada faltava para ela nos Portões da Lua, mas tinha consciência que não podia exigir muito para não chamar a atenção. Esfregou sua pele até ficar vermelha e aproveitou o momento e tingiu seus cabelos novamente, suas raízes já estavam querendo aparecer.  
Enquanto tomava seu banho a menina pensava quem era o homenageado do baile. Nos sete reinos era tradição homenagear um senhor que chegasse de viagem, um acordo de noivado e visitas ilustres. Tentou mexericar com as mulheres da cozinha e até mesmo com Myranda Royce, mas ninguém soube lhe dizer quem estaria chegando. Seu pai não lhe dizia nada, e ela achou por bem não perguntar — Se ele quisesse que eu soubesse me diria. — Estava um pouco excitada por ir a um baile. Sansa Stark sempre ansiou por danças e bailes, mas Alayne Stone não sabia pelo o que ansiar. “Tenho que ser Alayne todo o momento. Na minha cabeça e no meu coração. Todos os olhos estarão postos sobre mim e Petyr essa noite.”  
Ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir — Quem será? Mandei não ser incomodada até a hora do baile. — Ouviu passos se aproximarem do seu banheiro e seu coração acelerou, lembrando-se de Marillon e suas investidas. Mas ouviu a voz de Petyr a lhe chamar:  
— Alayne? Está tomando banho?  
— Sim, meu pai. Estou me preparando para o baile.  
— Posso entrar?  
Essa não era bem a coisa que queria ouvir. Desde a noite que dormiram juntos, Petyr evitava ficar sozinho por muito tempo com a menina. Além do mais ela estava nua e não queria que ele a visse daquela maneira, tinha vergonha.  
— Docinho, pode ajeitar-se na banheira. O que eu tenho a lhe dizer é muito importante, e você precisa saber até a hora do baile para portar-se como deve ser.  
A menina ajeitou-se com rapidez na banheira, abraçou os joelhos, dividiu seus longos, e agora negros, cabelos e ajeitou-os em cima de seus seios. Estava pronta, e conseguiu tapar o máximo que pôde.  
— Meu pai, pode entrar agora, se lhe aprouver.   
Petyr abriu a porta lentamente, entrou e a fechou. Estar sozinha e nua num ambiente tão íntimo e pequeno deixou a menina envergonhada. Um rubor lhe subiu à face e ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos da água. Mas a falta de fala do seu protetor fez a menina levantar os olhos e fitá-lo. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Petyr tinha uma expressão de adoração em seus olhos. Era uma mistura de prazer e tormento. O homem balançou a cabeça, como se para afastar algum pensamento e lhe disse:  
— Tenho algumas notícias que dizem respeito a nós dois. A primeira é que toda a corte do Vale já chegou para o baile. E você sabe, meu docinho, o quão importante é sustentar a nossa história da morte de Lysa. Um erro e nossas cabeças rolarão e onde ficará todo o trabalho que tivemos para chegar até aqui?  
— Minha madrasta foi morreu em decorrência de dores na barriga. O nosso meistre pode lhe dar detalhes, se aprouver o senhor. Foi tudo tão repentino que ainda me dói falar disso. Ela me tratava como uma filha.  
Petyr sorriu para ela. — Minha filha é muito sensível e muito esperta, se continuar assim irá muito longe ao meu lado.  
— Obrigada meu pai. Quais as outras notícias?  
Petyr hesitou antes de falar. — Fiz um contrato de casamento para você.  
— O quê? Por que?  
— Cada pessoa tem um papel a desempenhar, docinho. Não quer saber quem é o noivo?  
— Quem iria querer se casar com uma bastarda?  
— Alayne não fale assim. Você é bastarda do senhor de Harrenhal e protetor do vale. Você é preciosa e a mais bela donzela dos sete reinos. E eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para lhe dar um dote assombroso, que faria os mais nobres senhores quererem correr para debaixo de suas saias.  
— Eu não sou uma mercadoria. — Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos da menina e ela viu que Petyr ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira. Ele pegou os dois pulsos da menina e beijou, nunca tirando os olhos dos seus.  
— Minha menina, eu escolhi ninguém menos que Harrold Hardyng.  
— Harry, o herdeiro?  
— Sim, minha menina. O herdeiro de Lorde Robert passarinho.  
— Mas Myranda me contou que ele tem dois bastardos!  
— E o terceiro está à caminho.   
— Por que quer me casar com ele? Não quero ter um marido que me traga bastardos para cuidar.  
Aquilo fez o homem rir.   
— Meu docinho, você sabe que lorde Robert não ficará entre nós por muito tempo. Infelizmente o menino tem uma saúde muito frágil, e você seria nada mais e nada menos, que Senhora do Vale de Arryn. Quando chegar a hora você se mostrará como Sansa Stark, herdeira de Winterfell e todos os cavaleiros do Vale correrão a mostrar suas espadas para vingar e retomar sua casa. Esses são os presentes que lhe dou... Harry, o ninho da Águia e Winterfell. Isso não lhe deixa feliz?  
— Me deixa feliz sim, meu pai. Mas eu estava pensando em uma coisa que o senhor me disse.  
Petyr estreitou os olhos. — O que eu lhe disse?  
— Lembra-se quando Sor Lyn Corbray casou-se com aquela menina de 16 anos?  
— Sim, Anne era o nome dela. ¬— Petyr respondeu desconfiado.  
— O senhor me disse que meninas novas eram mais felizes com homens mais velhos.  
— “A inocência e a experiência dão um casamento perfeito”. Sim eu lhe disse isso.  
— Pensei que o senhor iria me casar com outra pessoa. Alguém com uma idade próxima à do senhor.  
As palavras da menina deixaram Petyr sem fala. Passou o polegar e o indicador no seu cavanhaque, pensativo, e enfim falou sorrindo:  
— Fico contente de ver que você presta atenção no que eu lhe ensino. Mas, infelizmente, você terá que se casar com Harry. Tivemos tanto trabalho para chegar até aqui...  
— Eu irei me casar, pai.   
— Ótimo, minha menina.   
O homem levantou-se com uma grande desenvoltura e encaminhou-se para a porta. Quando tinha aberto alguns centímetros virou a cabeça e lhe disse:  
— Eu soube que dispensou a sua aia. Enquanto você termina de tomar banho irei me arrumar e voltarei para ajudá-la a se vestir.  
Dito isso, nem esperou resposta, e saiu num rompante pela porta deixando a menina embasbacada. 

 

__________________________________________________

 

Sansa tentou de todo o jeito colocar o vestido sozinha, mas não obteve sucesso. Seu cabelo já estava arrumado. Penteou-o tanto que era somente cachos num lustroso castanho acobreado. Olhou a sua imagem no espelho e uma menina com bochechas coradas e profundos olhos azuis lhe fitaram. Não tinha se visto no espelho muitas vezes nessas últimas semanas. Seu rosto estava mais magro, seu corpo tinha mudado muito, tomando formas de uma mulher, mais voluptuoso. Ficou também mais alta e seus cabelos já lhe chegavam à cintura fina.   
Ela sentiu a presença dele antes mesmo de vê-lo. Era como se o ar do ambiente ficasse mais pesado. Ele tinha o poder de impelir às pessoas a fazerem o que ele queria. Era essa energia irresistível, como uma aura de poder irradiando do corpo de Petyr. Chegou mansamente por trás da menina e ela viu pelo espelho que ele tinha trocado de gibão. — “Está lindo” pensou a menina.  
— Vejo que, como eu pensei, você não conseguiria colocar esse belo vestido sozinha. Quando eu o comprei, sabia que combinaria com seus cabelos.  
— Obrigada Petyr, ele é perfeito. — Disse a menina num sussurro.   
— Bom, já está quase na hora do baile, e quero você ao meu lado recepcionando as pessoas e de olho em tudo.  
— Pode deixar, papai. Meus olhos e meus ouvidos serão seus essa noite.  
— Somente eles, Alayne?  
O homem tirou os cabelos da menina de suas costas e pousou-os com delicadeza na frente de um de seus ombros.  
— És tão bela, menina. Hoje não terá um homem que não a desejará. Sem exceções.   
O comentário fez a menina corar. Sansa foi criada achando que ter contato tão íntimo com um homem era errado. Mas sentir Petyr parado tão prõximo dela era bom. Quando as mãos hábeis e suaves do homem encostaram na pele nua das costas dela, a menina não conseguiu suprimir um arrepio. A expressão no rosto de Petyr indicava que ele não estava alheio às respostas do corpo dela. Pelo espelho Sansa conseguiu ver que ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Enquanto ajudava Sansa a abotoar o vestido, Petyr não disse nenhuma palavra, suas mãos eram tão suaves que a menina nem conseguia sentir o peso delas.   
— Pronto minha menina. Dê-me a renda para colocar no seu pescoço.  
E outra vez as mãos suaves e hábeis de Petyr estavam em seu corpo. Onde ele tocava deixava um rastro de fogo na pele da menina. Quando terminou de colocar a renda de Myr no pescoço dela, plantou um beijo suave em sua bochecha — que causou arrepios em Sansa — recolocou os longos cabelos castanhos acobreados de volta às costas da menina.  
— Não terá uma só mulher, seja ela bem nascida ou não, que não morrerá de inveja de você hoje. Harry morrerá por você.   
Dito isso, ofereceu o braço para a menina e a conduziu para fora do quarto.  
_________________________________________________

O salão estava perfeito, como nas canções. As mesas estavam alinhadas de uma forma harmonica e eram usadas as melhores louças do Portão da Lua. Os cantores já estavam dedilhando suas harpas e paquerando as moças que serviriam o banquete. Alguns convidados já tinham chegado, e a grande maioria já eram conhecidos da menina. Mas a presença de uma comitiva misteriosa chamou a sua atenção. Dava para perceber pelas suas roupas e jóias que detinham uma boa posição social. Os cavaleiros estavam todos vestidos de veludo, e as damas ostentavam as melhores jóias. Mas uma mulher entre todas elas chamou a sua atenção. Ela não era a mais bonita do baile, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão maliciosa e profunda. Seus cabelos eram loiros e encaracolados, sua pele era mais morena, típica de quem vivia perto do mar. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi o modo como a mulher olhou para Petyr.  
Quando a dama em questão viu que o lorde Protetor chegou no salão, seu sorriso se alargou e não deixou de lançar um olhar de desprezo para Sansa. “Por que está me olhando assim? Eu nem te conheço…” — Pensou a menina.   
A loira chegou mais perto dos recém-chegados e cumprimentou Petyr de maneira descaradamente sensual. Seus seios eram fartos e o justilho que ela usava deixava isso sem nenhuma dúvida. Sansa se sentiu mal por ser ignorada de uma maneira tão deselegante, mas esperou seu pai fazer as apresentações.  
A mulher ainda conversava animadamente com o Protetor, mas o último, dava para perceber, estava desconfortável com as maneiras da mulher. Pela conversa a menina conseguiu ouvir que o nome dela era Myane e que ela e Petyr estiveram juntos num banquete em Vila Gaivota. Um sentimento esquisito começou a aflorar em Sansa, como se agulhas enfiassem em seu coração. Estava começando a ficar irritada com alguma coisa que não entendia. Sansa não era uma menina de gênio ruim, mas algumas vezes, quando muito pressionada, mostrava uma faceta descarada.  
— Vejo, meu pai, que está em companhia de uma bela e educada senhora. Pelo visto minha presença não será sentida aqui. Irei conversar com Myranda, ela já me acenou duas vezes.  
Dito isso, saiu caminhando duro, deixando para trás um Petyr boquiaberto e uma Myane embasbacada.  
— Nossa Alayne! Você será a atração da festa. Harry ficará encantado com você. — A menina percebeu pelo comentário de Myranda que seu noivado já estava na boca do povo.  
— Obrigada Myranda. Você que é muito gentil. A propósito seu colar é maravilhoso.  
Esse comentário fez o sorriso de Myranda se iluminar.  
— Vejo que você conheceu Myane.  
“Ah... Então Myranda também conhece ela.” Pensou uma Sansa nervosa.  
— Ah sim. Uma senhora muito cortês e gentil. — Tentou esconder seu desconforto, mas a frase saiu mais áspera do que queria.  
— Não sei se estamos falando da mesma senhora... a Myane que conheço não tem nada de cortês e gentil, somente muito de descarada.  
Myranda deve ter visto a expressão horrorizada de Sansa, e disse:  
— Desculpe Alayne. Esqueci o quanto você é virtuosa. Mas voltando a Myane, ela é filha de um senhor muito importante de Vila Gaivota e é o seu noivado que será homenageado no banquete de hoje.  
— O seu noivado é a homenagem do banquete de hoje? Mas por que a festa não foi em Vila Gaivota ou nas terras no noivo?  
Sansa percebeu que Myranda lhe lançou um olhar avaliador.  
— Você não sabe ainda?  
— Não sei o que?   
— A festa está sendo aqui porque Myane estará noiva do seu pai no banquete. O baile é em homenagem à eles.  
— O que????!!!!  
Sabendo disso, Sansa se virou rapidamente na direção do casal, mas não viu os dois em nenhum lugar. Uma fúria maligna estava tomando conta do corpo da menina, e não querendo que Myranda desconfiasse de nada, disse:  
— Bom, eu fico feliz por meu pai. Todos sabem como ele foi um marido devotado para a senhora Lysa. Mas o luto não pode durar para sempre. Com a sua licença senhora, preciso ir ver como está nosso Lorde Robert.  
Dito isso saiu num rompante apressado e já podia sentir que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.


	6. Ciúmes I

Sansa conseguiu chegar num lugar afastado do salão de festa antes que suas lágrimas caíssem. Seu coração doía de um jeito estranho, era como se ficasse quente em seu peito. Uma angústia lhe subiu e a sua vontade era gritar e xingar todas as pessoas, como Arya teria feito no seu lugar. Pensar em sua irmã não ajudou em nada a acalmar seu ânimo. Ela e Arya nunca foram muito próximas, mas era sua irmã, e tinha certeza que saberia o que fazer numa situação daquela.  
Ter esse pensamento só fez a menina se sentir ainda mais solitária. Estava num lugar desconhecido, com pessoas estranhas e que não faziam a mínima idéia de quem ela era. — Agora eu sou somente Alayne Stone, uma bastarda. Tenho que cumprir com meu papel — A menina ouviu uma voz baixa chamar o seu nome:  
— Alayne, por que está chorando? Você está triste?  
Quando se virou, deu de cara com Lorde Robert.  
— Oi, meu passarinho. Eu não estou chorando de tristeza. Estou chorando de felicidade por estar num baile tão bonito. O salão não está belo?  
— Pensei que você estava chorando porque o senhor Petyr vai se casar.  
Aquelas palavras pegaram a menina de surpresa. Às vezes as crianças, com sua inocência, viam as coisas de uma maneira melhor.  
— Por que eu iria chorar por isso? Estou feliz que ele irá se casar.  
— Mas... você gosta dele!  
A menina não pensava em ter esse tipo de conversa, naquele lugar e com o menino. Mas ouvir outra pessoa dizendo isso lhe fez enxergar o motivo de toda a sua angústia:Ciúme!  
— É claro que eu gosto dele. Ele é meu pai. Você não gostava de sua mãe? Eu gosto dele assim.  
— Quando minha mãe casou, eu fiquei muito triste. Mas não tão triste como estou agora. Sinto falta dela. Eu me sentia seguro com ela. Ela dizia que me amava!  
A menina não deixou de ter pena daquela pequena criança na sua frente. — Coitado do passarinho. Tão pequeno e já passando por tanta tristeza.  
— Meu passarinho, e se a gente fosse dançar? Você sabe que a primeira dança que uma donzela reserva é a mais importante? E você será a minha primeira dança da noite!  
Ouvir aquilo deixou o menino radiante. E pareceu, para a menina, que ele ficou até mais corado e saudável.  
— Dê-me o braço então, passarinho. Vamos dançar uma dança antes do banquete.  
Saíram os dois de braços dados em direção à alguns casais que já dançavam, mas no meio do caminho Sansa sentiu alguém lhe puxar o braço. Quando olhou na direção do movimento percebeu que era Petyr quem exigia a sua atenção.  
— Alayne, minha filha. Pensei que a sua primeira dança seria com seu dedicado pai.  
— A primeira dança é minha! Alayne me prometeu. — Falou um Robert indignado.  
— Lorde Robert, vejo que as suas maneiras não são as melhores. Pelo visto essas semanas que estive fora não lhe corrigiram a educação como deveria.  
Ouvir essa ameaça velada na voz de Petyr deixou o menino com um leve tremor. Lorde Robert tinha um saudável temor de seu padrasto. Sansa não querendo que a situação piorasse e o menino tivesse um de seus ataques na frente de toda a corte, interviu em seu favor:  
— Pai, eu prometi à lorde Robert a minha primeira dança. Mas pelo visto, e pelo o que estou sabendo, candidata não lhe faltará para dançar. Com a sua licença.  
A menina desviou de Petyr e foi com Robert em direção aos outros casais que dançavam. Conseguiu lançar um último olhar para trás e ver que a expressão no rosto de Petyr era matadora. — Meu Deus. Estou com um comportamento terrível. Pareço a Arya. Talvez meu sangue de lobo esteja falando mais alto, ou a ousadia dos bastardos está ao meu lado hoje.  
Sendo Robert o senhor do Ninho da Águia, era costume ele escolher a canção que iria dançar. O músico parou a canção pela metade e lhe reverenciou:  
— Senhor, qual a música que terei a honra em tocar para você e essa bela dama?  
O olhar que o músico lançou para a menina era cheio de luxúria. Por estar tão chateada com o noivado de Petyr, não percebeu que por onde passava todas as cabeças viravam para lhe acompanhar o andar. — Devo estar realemente muito bonita.  
— Alayne irá escolher. — A menina sabia que lorde Robert não conhecia muitas canções.  
— Irei escolher... Coração sangrando. — A menina não esperava escolher essamúsica. Mas foi tão repentino que lhe veio aos lábios a música que combinava com seus sentimentos.  
A sua escolha de música pegou as pessoas de surpresa e até mesmo o cantor lhe lançou um olhar avaliador, mas foi Myranda quem lhe salvou:  
— Acredito que você deve ter ouvido, senhor cantor. A donzela pediu coração sangrando. Nada como uma bela e triste história de amor e ciúmes. Essas são sempre as minhas canções preferidas. Vamos! Toque que eu quero dançar antes do banquete ficar pronto.  
A menina conseguiu ver a expressão no rosto de Petyr — Ele está se divertindo com a minha situação!  
E o cantor pegou a sua harpa e começou a cantar:  
“Não sei por que insisto tanto em te querer  
Se você sempre faz de mim o que bem quer  
Se ao teu lado sei tão pouco de você  
É pelos outros que eu sei quem você é  
Nós somos cúmplices, nós dois somos culpados  
No mesmo instante em que o teu corpo toca o meu  
Já não existe nem o certo nem o errado  
Só o amor que por encanto aconteceu  
Agora eu sei que o fim chega  
Você sabia desde o começo  
Não queria acreditar que era verdade  
Você está sozinha de novo  
Minha alma estará com você  
Por que o relógio ainda está correndo  
Se meu mundo não está mais girando  
Ouço sua voz pelo vento na porta  
Você está sozinha de novo  
Eu estou só esperando

Você despedaça meu coração  
Antes de ir sem arrependimentos  
Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue  
Estou pronto para me render  
Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério  
E tudo que eu peço é compreensão  
Trago de volta pra você um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado  
Estou pronto para me render  
Eu me lembro dos momentos  
A vida foi curta pro romance  
Como uma rosa isso irá desaparecer  
Eu estou deixando tudo  
Sem arrependimentos, a guerra acabou  
O retorno de um soldado  
Ponha minhas mãos no meu coração sangrando  
Eu estou deixando tudo pra trás  
Sem mais esperas”  
Enquanto dançava com um desajeitado passarinho, pôde sentir os olhos de Petyr no seu corpo. Quando o homem percebeu que a menina tinha lhe surpreendido o olhar, não se acanhou e continuou a acompanhar cada movimento dela. Confiante em provocar Petyr, Sansa mexia-se com ainda mais graça e sensualidade, e os olhos de seu protetor escurecia a cada movimento.  
A música traduzia o estado de espírito da menina. Saber do noivado de Petyr deixou seu coração sangrando e seus nervos em frangalhos. Era como se uma nova Sansa, impulsionada pela falta de identidade, surgisse naquele baile. Uma menina mais confiante e desafiadora.  
A canção acabou com um último acorde triste e palmas ecoaram pelo salão. A voz de Petyr elevou-se acima das demais:  
— O banquete está pronto, damas e cavalheiros. Vamos tomar os nossos lugares. Venha comigo Alayne. Meistre Collemon irá levar nosso Lorde Robert para seu assento.  
Sansa não conseguiu ter pistas da intenção de Petyr, mas viu que seus olhos estavam negros como duas fendas. O homem tomou o seu braço com um toque rude, que a menina nunca tinha sentido dele. Mas ao invés de levá-los aos seus assentos, Petyr os conduziu à uma pequena porta lateral. — Pelo visto é normal uma conferência entre pai e filha. — Pensou uma Sansa assustada.  
Adentraram a uma sala pequena e fria. A menina percebeu que era uma sala de leitura. Continha alguns livros e somente uma poltrona.  
— Sente-se Alayne. — O tom autoritário de Petyr não cabia desobediência.  
A menina esperou que o homem introduzisse o assunto.  
— Não tem nada para me falar, Alayne?  
— Não, senhor. — Por mais que quisesse gritar com ele, a posição dominadora de Petyr impedia que Sansa lhe falasse sobre o noivado dele e Myane.  
Petyr deu a volta na poltrona e postou-se atrás da menina, de modo que ela não poderia vê-lo, somente senti-lo.  
— Alayne. O que eu faço com você? Seus modos estão terríveis e quero que saiba que penso seriamente em colocá-lo sobre meus joelhos e lhe dar algumas palmadas.  
Ao ouvir aquilo a respiração de Sansa acelerou. Ela nunca tinha sido reprimida fisicamente por ninguém ¬— Talvez eu nunca tenha precisado.  
— Mas pode ficar despreocupada que não irei fazer isso, por ora.  
— Obrigada, senhor. Irei ser uma menina mais sensata.  
O tom sedutor e ameaçador de Petyr despertaram algumas sensações desconhecidas na menina. Ela sentiu o homem debruçar-se sobre ela e lhe sussurrar no ouvido:  
— Espero que sim, Alayne. Minhas mãos às vezes coçam...  
A menina não deixou de corar.  
— Vamos, docinho. Os outros já devem estar sentindo a nossa falta.  
Sansa levantou-se, alisou a saia e pegou o braço que Petyr lhe oferecia e juntos foram em direção ao banquete.


	7. Ciúmes II

Petyr encaminhou-se ao seu lugar de honra, à direita de Lorde Robert. Sansa, por ser uma bastarda, sentou-se mais afastada do estrado central. Mesmo estando em um local que não era costumeiro para ela, a menina achou interessante sentar-se mais próxima dos senhores menores. Nesse lugar as conversas eram mais interessantes, sem a polidez e a falsa cortesia dos senhores maiores.  
O coração da menina ainda estava acelerado pelos acontecimentos na salinha de leitura. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas ameaças que seu protetor lhe fez. — Pelos setes, Petyr iria me punir de verdade? Eu não comecei essa disputa. Foi ele quem não me contou que iria ficar noivo — Olhou na direção do estrado central e viu Myane sussurrar, sedutoramente, algumas palavras no ouvido de Petyr. O homem sorriu e encostou sua mão na dela. — Eu os odeio. Como ousa ter a pretensão de querer me punir?! O comportamento desses dois é digno de punição. — Petyr deve ter sentido uma fúria em sua direção, pois flagrou Sansa a olhá-los. A última, com vergonha de ter sido descoberta, abaixou os olhos.  
O barulho da chegada de uma comitiva a obrigou a levantar o olhar. O grupo era liderado por um rapaz jovem, de cabelos dourados e encaracolados. Se Sansa ainda fosse a menina tola de outrora, teria se apaixonado pelo belo jovem cavaleiro, de sorrisos fáceis e lindas covinhas nas bochechas. Mas agora, ela conseguia ver um pouco além das aparências. Uma menina mais ou menos da sua idade, que estava sentada ao seu lado ofegou com quando percebeu a presença da comitiva:  
— Oh! Harry chegou! Ele está ainda mais bonito com o cabelo curto.  
— Harry, o herdeiro? — Sansa perguntou curiosa.  
— Sim! É Harrold Hardyng. Ele não é galante?  
Sansa recordou das palavras sábias que Petyr lhe dissera: "A vida não é uma canção, querida. Aprenderá isso um dia, para sua mágoa.". Infelizmente ela tinha descoberto. Ficou com pena da menina ao seu lado. Chegaria também o dia que ela iria descobrir.  
Começou a observar com mais atenção o seu futuro noivo. Ele sentou-se no estrado central, juntamente com Petyr e Lorde Robert. Distribuía sorrisos a todas as damas que lhe cruzava o olhar. A menina o considerou um tolo sedutor. Em seguida Harry dirigiu a palavra à Myranda Royce, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Esta última lhe deu um enorme sorriso e apontou, descaradamente, na direção de Sansa. — Ai não. Ele deve ter perguntado de sua noiva. — Pensou a menina, que rapidamente abaixou os olhos.  
Enquanto o banquete era servido, Sansa não teve coragem de levantar o olhar do seu prato, mas sentia como se alguém a espreitasse. O jantar estava delicioso. As tortas de Pombo lhe lembraram de Joffrey arranhando a garganta, lutando por uma lufada de ar, que nunca veio para seus pulmões. Pensar em sua antiga paixão lhe deu raiva. — Como fui tola... Somente uma menina que nada sabia do mundo iria sonhar em se casar com um menino idiota, com lábios que mais pareciam vermes.  
Alarmada com a severidade dos seus pensamentos, Sansa aceitou o pedaço de bolo de limão que estava sendo oferecido como sobremesa. A cabeça da menina estava atordoada, provavelmente do excesso de vinho. Este, por sinal, lhe deu uma ousadia sem limites. Levantou seus olhos em direção ao estrado principal e viu que Harry não estava sentado em seu lugar. Mas foi a expressão irritada que Petyr lhe dava que captou seu olhar e seu coração. Absorta e perdida no olhar de seu tutor, tomou um susto com as palavras que lhe foram feitas:  
— Boa noite, senhora.  
Sansa deu de cara com Harry ao seu lado. Ele era ainda mais bonito de perto. Seus cachos dourados eram brilhantes e perfeitos. Iguais aos de Joffrey.  
— Boa noite, senhor.  
— Senhora Alayne és ainda mais bela do que imaginei. As notícias acerca de sua beleza já chegaram a todos os cantos do Vale. Estou encantado.  
— O senhor é muito bondoso e também muito galante.  
Sansa foi criada para ser uma senhora e sabia que essas palavras vazias eram esperadas dela. Harry estava irritando-a com seus elogios baratos.  
— Acredito que a senhora já esteja informada do nosso pré-noivado.  
— Já estou senhor. Fui criada para ser uma esposa amorosa e dedicada. Irei servir meu marido com... destreza.  
Sua escolha de palavra fez o sorriso de Harry se alargar, mas ele tinha algo a mais em sua expressão. Interesse genuíno.  
— Alegra-me senhora saber que terei uma esposa dotada de destreza. Mas é preciso muito mais para entreter um homem.  
Sansa sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando. O menino não era nada inocente, já tinha dois bastardos e outro à caminho. Optou por não responder à provocação do rapaz. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Harry foi quem primeiro falou:  
— Terei a honra de dançar com a senhora?  
— Terá, senhor. A primeira dança depois do banquete será sua.  
— Você é uma menina misteriosa, Alayne. E eu gosto disso.  
Nesse momento os criados começaram a arrastar as mesas para dar seguimento às danças. Lorde Robert estava sendo levado para seu quarto por meistre Collemon.  
— Terei a honra, senhora? — Harry lhe estendeu o braço, e a menina o pegou com delicadeza. Quando o rapaz a viu de corpo inteiro sua expressão mudou, ficou mais voraz. — Tenho comigo agora, a donzela mais formosa de todos os sete reinos. Que homem sortudo eu sou.  
Sansa sabia que não era esperado resposta à suas admirações, mas o vinho a deixou ousada e quando percebeu que Petyr e Myane estavam ao seu lado, prontos para dançar, falou para Harry:  
— O senhor é ainda mais gentil e belo do que dizem as meninas. — Abaixou-se mais do que o necessário para cumprimentá-lo antes da dança, deixando à mostra o seu decote. Quando voltou seu corpo para cima, Petyr lhe fitava com um olhar avaliador. A menina sorriu sedutoramente para seu pai.  
A canção era sobre um menino pobre que se apaixonava por uma menina de boas relações. Os acordes e a voz melodiosa do cantor embalavam os casais. O rodopio dos vestidos das mulheres transformou o lugar num mar de cores vibrantes. Por ser uma canção mais romântica, os corpos dos dançarinos ficavam muito próximos. Harry era um pouco mais alto do que ela e um dançarino regular, mas usou de todas as oportunidades para encostar em sua cintura fina e deslizar as mãos por seus cabelos castanhos acobreados. Em alguns momentos, quando os dois dançavam mais colados, a menina sentiu algo duro cutucar-lhe o ventre.  
Petyr e Myane dançavam colados. A mulher, Sansa tinha que admitir, era sensual. Seus cabelos voavam lindamente quando Petyr a rodopiava. O último, aliás, era um dançarino esplêndido. Seus movimentos eram suaves, mas confiantes. E sorria para a mulher, mas sua felicidade não lhe atingia os seus olhos cinza-esverdeados. — Ele está representando o seu papel ou está gostando? — A dança terminou contando do suicídio do menino apaixonado após saber do casamento de sua amada.  
— Você dança muito bem, Alayne. Seu corpo é esguio e bom de conduzir.  
Está querendo me seduzir. Ele acha que sou tola e influenciável como as meninas que conhece. — O senhor que é galante em excesso.  
E Sansa, novamente, o sentiu antes mesmo de vê-lo. Quando a voz baixa e sensual de Petyr lhe chegou aos ouvidos, todo o seu corpo arrepiou-se:  
— Vejo que conheceu minha Alayne. Ela não é adorável, Harry?  
— É sim, senhor. A mais bela donzela dos Sete Reinos, exatamente como o senhor falou.  
“Ele falou isso de mim?”  
— Com a certeza que é, Harry. — Petyr virou-se na direção da menina — Você poderia dar o prazer da próxima dança ao seu dedicado pai, Alayne?  
A vontade de Sansa era dizer não, para puni-lo por seu noivado desconhecido e por ameaçar bater nela. Mas uma senhora era armada de sua cortesia.  
— Com certeza eu darei a honra da minha próxima dança ao meu maravilhoso pai.  
— Então estarei deixando-a em boa companhia, Alayne. Irei pegar mais um pouco de vinho. — Harry virou-se e foi em direção à mesa de bebidas.  
— Docinho, vejo que está representando o seu papel muito bem. Quem não te conhece diria que está interessada no jovem falcão.  
Aquelas palavras de Petyr despertaram uma fúria na menina. Sua rebeldia estava tomando conta de seus atos:  
— E qual moça do salão que não está interessada nele? É belo, galante e educado e, pelo que sei, meu futuro noivo.  
Petyr estudou-lhe os olhos, como se os estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. — Tem os olhos de sua mãe. Olhos honestos e inocentes. Azuis como um mar ao sol. Muitos homens irão se afogar nesses olhos. — Disse isso e caminhou até o cantor, de certo para pedir uma música.  
A resposta de Petyr às suas afrontas não foi o que ela esperava. Não achava Harry tão belo e galante como disse. Falou somente para irritar Petyr. Mas o homem falou de seus olhos, comparando-os aos de sua mãe. — Será que um dia ele irá se afogar neles?  
O acorde melodioso de uma canção lhe captou a atenção. Príncipe das Libélulas.  
Petyr tomou a sua mão e encaixou a outra em sua cintura, com um toque ousado e firme. Ele era um dançarino muito melhor que Harry. Conduzia o corpo da menina com uma destreza sem igual. Seus corpos se juntaram ainda mais na parte da música que Sansa tinha cantado para os dois, em seu colo:  
“Jenny de Pedravelhas com flores nos cabelos  
Ama seu príncipe amado, seu príncipe das libélulas  
O coração do príncipe ela conseguiu  
Mas foi o beijo do aço a última coisa que ele sentiu  
Chorou, chorou... mas seu amado nunca voltou  
Sentou e esperou, mas o seu amor nunca acabou  
Oh pobre Jenny... como viver depois disso?  
A guerra à Pedravelhas também chegou  
Jenny, com um filho do príncipe você ficou?  
Destruído tudo será, e suas vidas iremos tirar  
E aquele castelo, que outrora foi o lar do seu amor  
Destruído foi, somente ruínas lá ficou  
E hoje, por Pedravelhas quem passa  
Ouve a bela Jenny a chorar por seu amado  
Chorar pelos poucos dias que tiveram  
“Seu eterno príncipe das libélulas.”  
A respiração de Petyr ficou ofegante em seu ouvido, causando arrepios em lugares inimagináveis para Sansa. A voz rouca e baixa do homem lhe fez fechar os olhos:  
— Por que você me desafia, Alayne? Eu não gosto de ser contrariado. Quando eu jogo, consigo saber o movimento do meu oponente, mas você, às vezes, não faz o que espero.  
As sensações de calor se alastraram por todo o corpo da menina, dando forças para perguntar o que estava corroendo o seu coração:  
— Pai, por que você não disse que ia casar-se novamente? Por que eu tive quedescobrir pelos lábios de Myranda?  
Enquanto esperava a resposta para suas perguntas, Sansa encostou o queixo nos ombros de Petyr. O cheiro dele era um espetáculo à parte, uma mistura de vinho, menta e suor. Aquele odor inebriante estava mexendo com os sentidos da menina, suas pernas ficaram bambas e um calorão lhe subiu à face.  
— Docinho, por que está tão brava comigo? Você também irá ficar noiva, não é verdade? — Sussurrou o homem.  
— Eu irei ficar noiva porque você quis. Eu nunca pedi isso. Eu sou só um peão pra você?  
As palavras ásperas de Sansa fizeram o homem sorrir.  
— Vejo, Alayne que seus modos não melhoraram, mesmo depois da nossa conversa na sala de leitura. Minha coceira aumenta a cada segundo.  
Petyr a pegou pela cintura e a rodopiou na última nota da música. Colocou-a no chão vagarosamente, nunca tirando os seus olhos dos dela.  
— Aproveite o baile, meu docinho. Todos os cavaleiros do salão hão de querer dançar com você. — Fez uma reverência, virou-se e caminhou à passos confiantes para o outro lado do salão.  
As pernas da menina estavam bambas e seu coração estava tão acelerado que a pele do seu peito chegava a mexer. “Nunca me senti assim antes, tão... devassa. Quando Joffey dançou comigo eu senti como se fosse levitar, mas agora, dançando com Petyr, eu sinto algo muito mais forte, um calor que me sobe, que me faz ficar arrepiada...O que está acontecendo comigo hoje?!”  
_______________________________________  
Após cinco danças com os mais diferentes e honrados cavaleiros e senhores do Vale, Sansa sentia-se cansada. Algumas pessoas já tinham ido embora, mas a maioria ainda dançava com fervor. Petyr dançou com várias senhoras, deixando Myane desapontada e muito brava com a sua atitude. Esta última tinha acabado de partir quando Sansa sentou-se.  
Uma senhora, muito velhinha, aproximou-se da menina. Seu rosto não tinha lugar para mais rugas, tamanha era a quantidade. Era ainda menor que Lorde Robert e em sua boca não restava mais nenhum dente.  
— Olá menina. Estou querendo lhe falar a muito tempo.  
Assustada, Sansa olhou em volta, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção nas duas. A presença da velhinha fez os cabelos de sua nuca ficar em pé.  
— Desculpe minha senhora, mas nos conhecemos?  
— Você não me conhece, mas eu sei tudo sobre você menina lobo.  
Os olhos de Sansa se arregalaram e sua boca ficou seca. Queria sair correndo dali, contar para Petyr o que ela ouviu, mas suas pernas estavam bambas e moles como geléia. Tentou manter a calma, pois ninguém estava prestando atenção nas duas.  
— Senhora, acredito que esteja me confundindo com alguém.  
— Menina lobo, você está nos meus sonhos desde que nasceu. E não adianta olhar para os lados, somente você pode me ver.  
— Eu não sou uma menina lobo! O símbolo da casa do meu pai é um Tejo.  
— Aí está mais uma coisa que você não sabe. Uma primeira mentira. As pessoas não são aquilo que você acredita. Uma grande sombra vai pairar sobre você. Escute bem menina! Quando a fé chegar alguém irá querer te resgatar, mas eis a questão: quem você escolherá?  
— Não entendo o que a senhora está dizendo. Quando a fé chegar?  
— A fé irá chegar e com ela chegará também o seu destino. — A velhinha levantou-se. — Ainda nos veremos mais uma vez, senhora Sansa Stark.  
Os olhos de Sansa se arregalaram ainda mais. “Ela sabe quem eu sou! Mas eu nunca a vi na minha vida... iria me lembrar de uma senhora como ela.” Olhou para os lados e no momento que virou sua cabeça em direção à velhinha ela havia sumido. Assustada com os acontecimentos da noite, Sansa saiu correndo para seu quarto. Iria deitar-se e dormir, talvez tivesse bebido vinho demais.


	8. Petyr

O homem viu quando Sansa saiu correndo, assustada com algo. Pediu licença para os convidados e informou que iria se deitar. “Um senhor nunca fica até o final da festa”.  
Os pensamentos de Petyr estavam na beleza de Sansa. “Ela ficou ainda mais bela que sua mãe. E hoje, com o vestido que lhe dei, não teve um só homem que não a quis... inclusive eu.”  
Petyr lembrou da noite inteira em sua mente. Sansa foi, com certeza, a atração principal da noite. Toda vez que algum homem dançava com ela era como se uma faca entrasse em seu coraçao. Ver as mãos de outro homem tocando a menina fazia suas entranhas se agitarem de um modo violento. Mas o jogo dos tronos nunca parava e ele não podia deixar transparecer os seus sentimentos. Ser frio e ter total foco naquilo que almejava o fez chegar aonde ele estava hoje, e isso ele não iria perder por nada.  
Chegou em frente à porta do quarto da menina. O homem sabia que o certo seria não entrar, mas tinha bebido um pouco mais de vinho que o necessário. “Somente o vinho para me ajudar a aturar Myane e meu ciúme.” Bateu duas vezes na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Preocupado, Petyr entrou, e viu algo que fez seu mundo parar.  
Sansa estava nua, penteando os seus cabelos. A visão de sua pele claracontrastando com os cabelos castanhos acobreados era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto na vida. Suas curvas eram delicadas e a luz das velas faziam o ambiente ficar sensual. Petyr sentiu que seu membro estava brigando com seu calção. A menina percebeu sua presença pelo espelho, e parou de pentear-se.  
— Desculpe Alayne. Eu bati e você não respondeu. Fiquei preocupado quando a vi sair correndo do baile.  
A menina ficou de frente para Petyr, como se provocando.  
— Por que você iria se preocupar com os meus sentimentos?  
“Ela está magoada com meu noivado”.  
— Alayne, não seria melhor colocar uma roupa?  
— O senhor já me viu nua antes. Além do mais, você não me faria mal, faria?  
Naquele momento Petyr estava perdendo o seu autocontrole. Uma qualidade que nunca perdia, que o ajudou a chegar onde estava hoje. Mas essa Sansa desafiadora estava mexendo com seus sentimentos, fazendo relembrar partes de sua vida que estavam há muito esquecidas. “Ela quer jogar comigo, mas não sabe ela que eu sou muito mais experiente nesse jogo.”  
— Se você quer assim Alayne. Sente-se na cadeira, eu irei terminar de pentear seus cabelos.  
A menina sentou-se obediente. Petyr retirou o seu casaco e colocou sobre os ombros de Sansa. — Não quero que você pegue um resfriado, docinho. Dê-me a escova.  
A menina obedeceu mais uma vez. “Boa menina...”  
— Eu penteava os cabelos de minha mãe, nos Dedos. Ela tinha uma cor parecida com a dos seus cabelos. Mas usava mais curto.  
— Você nunca me falou de sua mãe.  
— E o que há para falar? Ela morreu quando eu tinha nove anos e depois disso fui enviado para Correrio.  
— Você amava a minha mãe?  
A pergunta de Sansa o pegou desprevenido. “Eu amei somente uma mulher... Cat”  
— Minha menina, você está muito... curiosa hoje. Eu não sei se amei alguém na vida. Amar é para os fracos, e eu me fiz forte há muito tempo. —O homem pousou a escova na penteadeira. — Pronto! Seu cabelo está escovado. Irei me retirar, deixarei você descansar.  
Quando Petyr estava saindo sentiu algo segurando a manga de seu gibão.  
— Eu também não acredito no amor. Ele só nos entristece, nos enfraquece.  
O homem percebeu que a menina tinha ficado ferida com seu comportamento. Vê-la sofrendo despertou algo dentro dele, queria cuidar dela. Abaixou-se na frente da cadeira, de modo que seus olhos estavam na linha de seus seios parcialmente cobertos. Seu membro ficou ainda mais duro, estava difícil ignorá-lo e escondê-lo.  
— Você é a coisa mais linda que já esteve caminhando pelo mundo. És adorável e amorosa demais para ter esse tipo de pensamento. Por que o amor iria lhe enfraquecer?  
— Porque ele me enfraqueceu hoje. Nessa noite eu percebi que o amor também pode doer, ele não é como as canções dizem.  
— Harry a aborreceu hoje? Ele fez algo que não deveria?  
— Não foi Harry. Eu nem o conheço!  
— Então quem foi? — O homem temia ouvir aquela resposta.  
— Foi o senhor.  
Petyr sentiu-se um adolescente novamente. Toda a amargura de ter sido recusado por Cat o deixou naquele momento. Ele não era mais o adulto frio e calculista que os acontecimentos o tornaram. Ele era novamente o Petyr que lutou por sua amada Cat. O rapaz que tinha sonhos, que almejava o amor.  
Tomado por um sentimento estranho, Petyr beijou os lábios de Sansa. Eles tinham um gosto doce, digno de sua dona. Beijou-a delicadamente, sem pressa, querendo saborear cada segundo do que estava fazendo. Quando se afastaram, a menina estava ofegante. “O que eu estou fazendo? Preciso sair desse quarto agora, antes que seja tarde demais... ela é tão macia.”  
— Preciso ir, Alayne. — Virou-se para sair, mas a menina levantou-se num movimento rápido.  
— O senhor precisará do seu casaco amanhã. — E a menina, de frente para Petyr, Começou a retirar o casaco lentamente, iria ficar mais uma vez nua.  
O homem não conseguiu controlar seus atos, e muito menos domar seus sentimentos. A presença de Sansa semi nua na sua frente o fazia perder a cabeça e esquecer os seus propósitos. Ele era somente luxúria e sensações. Agarrou os braços da menina e lhe deu um beijo muito mais profundo, elaborado. O homem abriu mais a boca e colocou a lingua dentro da boca quente de Sansa. “Sua lingua é ainda mais doce. Eu estou perdido se não me cuidar.”  
Petyr se sentiu ainda mais excitado com a inexperiência da menina. Ela não sabia o que fazer com a língua dele dentro de sua boca, mas com o tempo pegou o ritmo do beijo e soltou-se a ponto de agarrar uma parte do gibão do homem. As respirações dos dois estavam aceleradas e Petyr sentiu o coração de Sansa bater fortemente contra seu peito.  
Mas o homem não era inocente. Desceu as mãos mais um pouco e apalpou com delicadeza os seios da menina. “Petyr…”. Ouvir a menina gemer em seus lábios fez seu membro ficar ainda mais desconfortável dentro do calção. Por cima do casaco sentiu que os seios de Sansa estavam arrepiados. “Tê-la aqui, nesse momento, arrepiada e excitada por mim é como um sonho se tornando realidade”. Tal pensamento assustou o homem que não estava acostumado a fazer as coisas sem pensar.  
Não aguentando de tanta luxúria, Petyr passou as mãos pelo corpo de Sansa, dessa vez sem delicadeza, dos seus seios até sua coxas. Quando chegou na pele macia e nua das pernas da menina, as levou com força em volta de seus quadris. Levou a garota até a penteadeira, sentou-a e esfregou o corpo com ainda mais força no dela. Enquanto beijava o pescoço branco e macio de Sansa, destribuindo beijos delicados e forte por toda a sua extensão, a menina empurrava a pelvis na direção do membro de Petyr, gemendo coisas desconexas. “Eu não vou aguentar não penetrá-la. Preciso dela donzela Precico sair daqui o mais rápido possível.”  
Afastou-se de sua protegida lentamente, para não assustá-la. Foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não penetrá-la, não beijá-la em sua intimidade.  
— Preciso ir Sansa. Não vamos fazer coisas que arrependerão à ambos.  
Não agüentando ficar mais nem um segundo na presença de tamanha tentação, Petyr retirou-se do quarto com pressa. Percorreu o caminho até seu quarto com bastante rapidez. “Não quero que ninguém me veja nessa situação. Ainda bem que Myane foi embora, não agüentava mais a sua chatice. Ela me lembra Lysa.” Quando chegou na segurança de seu quarto, tendo uma porta de carvalho maciça o separando do resto do castelo, permitiu-se pensar com mais lucidez. “Não posso agir dessa forma. Tenho planos para Sansa e meus sentimentos de garotinho de Correrio não vão me atrapalhar.” Ajeitou-se para dormir, mas revirou-se na cama por horas. Quando o torpor lhe levou a insônia, sonhou com uma donzela com serpentes roxas em seus cabelos, matando um gigante selvagem num castelo de neve. Não conseguiu ver seu rosto, mas Sansa apareceu para ele no sonho, chorando lágrimas de sangue.


	9. Flagra

Preciso ir Sansa. Não vamos fazer coisas que arrependerá à ambos.  
Após a saída abrupta de Petyr, Sansa ficou vários minutos olhando para a porta. Seu desejo era que seu protetor a abrisse e lhe tirasse um peso do coração. Mas Petyr não voltou mais. Seu quarto ficou mais frio e muito mais escuro sem a presença dele.  
A mente de Sansa recordava com grandes detalhes cada segundo que Petyr tocou o seu imaculado corpo. “Nunca ninguém me tocou assim. Quando eu era apaixonada por Joffrey ele nunca me fez ficar daquele jeito. Mas Petyr, em poucos segundos, me fez sentir como se estivesse voando, pegando fogo. Mas Joffrey era um menino... Petyr é um homem.”  
Sentiu vergonha de ter agido de uma forma tão devassa. “Não sou uma rameira para me esfregar com um homem que não é meu marido!” Sansa não tinha com quem conversar, e duvidou muito que contaria sobre seus momentos sórdidos com alguém.  
“Foi uma noite muito longa e cheia de descobertas”.  
A menina repassou a noite toda em sua mente. Conheceu seu noivo e Myane. E uma senhora muito misteriosa lhe disse coisas assustadoras. “O que ela quis dizer com quando a fé chegar?”. Lembrar da velha lhe apertou o coração. Não tinha tido tempo de contar para Petyr sobre ela. “Ele saberá as respostas. Ele sempre sabe.”  
Deitou-se em sua cama para dormir, mas uma ansiedade lhe tomava o corpo. Ter as mãos e a boca de Petyr em seu corpo foi a melhor coisa que já tinha experimentado em sua vida. Melhor que bolos de limão. Sansa sempre sonhou com sua noite de núpcias. Com Tyrion foi uma coisa sem graça. Os dois não se gostavam, e não levaram adiante a consumação do casamento. Mas isso não queria dizer que a menina não imaginava como seria colher sua flor. Remexeu-se por muito tempo, mas uma hora o torpor levou a melhor.  
A mão de alguém estava sobre seu corpo. Eram mãos rudes, que lhe apertavam com uma força maior que a necessária. Tentou enxergar alguma coisa, mas seus olhos estavam vendados. Em pânico, a menina tentou gritar, mas o agressor era mais forte que ela. Sentiu o estranho colocar seu mamilo esquerdo na boca e chupar com avidez, enquanto segurava o direito entre o polegar e o indicador. Um calor lhe subiu. Sua pélvis estava em fogo. “Por favor, não pare!” – Se ouviu dizendo. Devassa.  
Essa frase foi como um convite para o estranho. Pegou-a com ainda mais força, imobilizando seus braços do lado de seu corpo magro. Sansa sentiu quando a língua rodeou seu umbigo e foi descendo cada vez mais, vagarosamente, torturando tudo que estava no caminho. E quando o estranho encostou a boca em sua intimidade, quase desfaleceu de prazer. A língua que estava nela era incansável. Rodeava com habilidade um ponto em seu corpo que nem sabia que lhe daria tanto prazer e agonia.  
Sansa não conseguia ver o estranho. Estava vendada e a mercê dos desejos de outra pessoa. A língua do homem tocou mais uma vez seu ponto sensível e a menina sentiu todo seu corpo tremer. Os músculos de sua pélvis se contraíram. Pequenos choques lhe percorreram o corpo. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados e tinha um temor pelo o que viria a seguir. Ouviu quando o homem levantou da cama e o sentiu atrás de si. “Quem é você? Diga-me, por favor!”  
E o cheiro dele a atingiu. Ela conhecia aquele odor. Estiveram juntos muito tempo.“Ele me salvou muitas vezes, mas é impossível estar aqui”. Quando a voz rouca e grave do homem atingiu os ouvidos na menina, sua pele arrepiou. Ela não estava cheia do costumeiro escárnio, havia um tom diferente, sedutor.  
— Vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta... passarinho?  
Sansa acordou num sobressalto. Seu corpo tremia e quando colocou a mão em sua intimidade ela estava úmida, mas sua flor não estava no tempo de sangrar. “Sandor... onde a vida o levou?”  
_____________________________________________________  
O dia seguinte ao noivado foi muito trabalhoso. Depois de uma festa de grande porte, a sujeira e a bagunça ficaram a cargo das criadas. Sansa, sendo a boa senhora que era, estava acompanhando a limpeza do salão e das pratarias. “Gosto de tudo brilhando, como minha mãe.” A menina sonhava em ter uma casa pudesse dizer ser sua. “Talvez isso esteja mais perto do que nunca” — Pensou uma Sansa enjoada.  
Harry, o herdeiro, não tinha ido embora com as outras pessoas. Ele tinha ficado a fim de conhecer melhor sua futura esposa. Mas a menina não tinha tido tempo e paciência para o rapaz. “Depois do que aconteceu entre eu e Petyr, quase não consigo olhar para Harry. Suas maneiras lisonjeiras me irritam e tem, ainda por cima, voz de urubu.” A menina riu sozinha de seus pensamentos malvados e foi assim que Myranda a encontrou na copa do castelo.  
— Vejo que está que bom-humor hoje, Alayne.  
— Olá Myranda. Estou sim. O baile foi magnífico!  
— Pensei que você não tinha gostado do baile. Estava taciturna. Vi também quando saiu correndo para seus aposentos, estava indo atrás de você, mas vi lorde Baelish retirar-se com tamanha rapidez que tive certeza que estava indo ter com você.  
As palavras de Myranda tinham um tom diferente. “Ela desconfia”.  
— Myranda, não estava me sentindo muito bem. Acredito que bebi vinho demais e uma tontura me pegou, corri para meus aposentos.  
— Sei... e seu pai? Lhe encontrou depois que saiu?  
Sansa percebeu que a curiosidade de Myranda era demasiada. Decidiu por omitir o fato.  
— Infelizmente meu pai não me encontrou. Mas acredito que deve ter ido se deitar, pois estava cansado. Ficar noivo e ser anfitrião de um banquete é cansativo.  
— Claro, Alayne. Todos sabemos como o senhor Petyr é devotado com seus convidados.  
— Se você o diz.  
— E o que achou de Harry?  
— Um perfeito cavaleiro, gentil e belo, como uma canção. — E chato e irritante.  
— Não é, Alayne? Harry é tudo que uma menina sempre sonhou. Todas as donzelas do Ninho lhe invejam, até mesmo as mais bem-nascidas. Seu dote deve ter sido assombroso.  
“E você me inveja ainda mais que todas juntas”.  
— Myranda, infelizmente tenho que inspecionar as pratarias que estão no salão. Com a sua licença...  
— Quem a vê, Alayne, não diria que você é uma bastarda, mas sim uma menina criada para ser uma senhora importante.  
Sansa sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. “Seja cuidadosa...”. Deu uma pequena gargalhada, para distrair a atenção do assunto.  
— Myranda!! Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que uma senhora de verdadenão beberia tanto como eu bebi ontem. Você já viu alguma senhora de respeito de porre?  
— Se você o diz...  
— Bem, tenho afazeres. Com a sua licença. — Sansa retirou-se com rapidez, não dando tempo para Myranda lhe dizer mais nada.  
“O que está acontecendo com Myranda? Por um instante pensei que ela desconfiasse da minha relação com Petyr”. Pensar no homem fez o coração de Sansa disparar. Petyr não tinha aparecido para quebrar o jejum no salão principal, tinha pedido que lhe servissem nos aposentos. Com tantas coisas para inspecionar, Sansa não tinha tido tempo, nem coragem, de procurá-lo. Seus pensamentos estavam na textura da boca de Petyr, macia, em contraste com seu cavanhaque de pelos mais duros que lhe deixavam arrepiada. “E as mãos dele? Fortes e firmes... acariciaram-me de uma maneira leviana.” Pensar em mãos a lembrou de seu sonho na madrugada.  
“Sandor tinha sido uma das únicas pessoas que me defendeu, ou tentou, das mãos de Joffrey. Ele foi rude comigo muitas vezes, mas em alguns momentos, eu podia ver bondade em seus olhos acizentados. Ele tinha ódio de cavaleiros, mas eu sempre o achei mais corajoso e leal que a maioria dos cavaleiros que conheci. Ele não teria me feito mal... e se eu tivesse fugido com ele durante a batalha de Blackwater?”  
Foi assim, perdida em pensamentos, que Harry a encontrou. A menina tentou se esconder dele boa parte da tarde, pois a sua manhã tinha sido irritante com o rapaz a segui-la em todos os momentos.  
— Vejo que a encontrei novamente, Alayne. Sempre tão bela que faz meu coração disparar.  
“Você já me disse isso pela manhã...” A menina obrigou-se a ser cortês.  
— Olá senhor. Estou inspecionando as pratarias, como pela manhã.  
— Desculpe. A senhora deve estar me achando um tolo... mas é que mão consigo ficar longe de você.  
Sansa só percebeu o que o rapaz ia fazer quando os lábios dos dois se tocaram. O beijo que Harry lhe deu foi casto e respeitador. “Diferente do dele...”. A menina tinha conhecimento do seu dever: seduzir seu futuro marido. Ela não resistiu ao beijo, ficou parada, esperando terminar. O rapaz percebeu que ela não estava oferecendo resistência e aprofundou o beijo. Enfiou, sem cerimônia, a língua na boca da menina e ela retribuiu colocando também a sua. Ficaram testando a textura e sensações de suas bocas por um bom tempo. Sansa estava cumprindo seu papel. Deveria se casar com ele, para o bem dela. Ficou com um pequeno frio na barriga. Outrora sonhara com belos e galantes cavaleiros a querer beijá-la. Harry era belo e também galante, mas não era o que a menina queria. “Mas o que eu quero afinal?” E um par de olhos cinza-esverdeados lhe veio à mente.  
— Vejo que estão se conhecendo mais profundamente, não é mesmo Alayne?  
Petyr...  
Os dois pararam de se beijar rapidamente. Quando Sansa olhou para Petyr era difícil ler a expressão em seu rosto. Ele não sorria, mas também não parecia bravo. Harry foi o primeiro a falar:  
— Desculpe, senhor. Minha conduta foi incorrigível. Alayne não teve culpa, eu que a beijei.  
— Mas pelo o que eu vi ela também estava retribuindo... Alayne?  
Sansa sabia que uma resposta era esperada:  
— Eu... Desculpe pai.  
— Harry, você poderia nos deixar a sós?  
Harry lançou um olhar um olhar culpado para a menina e retirou-se rapidamente.  
Sansa ficou esperando Petyr falar algo, pelo o que pareceu uns belos 10 minutos. Mas o homem não o fez, somente encarava o teto pensativo. A menina não agüentou mais o silêncio e o quebrou:  
— Petyr... me desculpe! Estou arrependida, de verdade.  
E ele olhou bem sério para Sansa, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.  
— Eu a deixo por meio período e já a encontro aos beijos com seu noivo. Saiba Alayne, minha filha, que os homens sempre querem muito mais do que aparentam. Saiba ler o que eles querem e somente assim triunfará no jogo.  
— O que Harry quer?  
— Docinho, Harry quer o que todo jovem tolo quer. Uma bela donzela para deflorar, justas para se mostrar e o sonho de milhares de canções compostas em sua homenagem.  
A resposta de Petyr foi tão simples que a menina se achou uma tola por não conhecer muito do mundo e nem do homem misterioso na sua frente. Uma pergunta lhe escapou:  
— E o que o senhor quer meu pai?  
E aquele par de olhos cinza-esverdeados, tão sedutores e dissimulados lhe fitaram. Ali Sansa percebeu que poderia ficar um dia todo a olhá-los e nunca realmente iria conhecê-los. Petyr a mirou por um bom tempo, como se escolhendo a resposta ideal:  
— Alayne... como sempre muito curiosa. Eu quero prosperar no caos, simples assim.  
Sansa percebeu que ele tinha sido sincero em sua resposta. “Você esperava que ele dissesse que queria você? Ele nunca iria dizer isso!”  
— Certo, senhor.  
— Está indo bem, Alayne. Harry está caidinho por você. Todos temos um papel a desempenhar...  
O homem aproximou-se de Sansa devagar. “Ele irá me beijar de novo? Por favor, o faça!!” — Mas os lábios de Petyr tocaram a testa da menina.  
— Preciso ir, Alayne. Conversamos à noite. Mandarei chamá-la.  
Ele retirou-se. Sansa ficou confusa e magoada. “Beijamos-nos e fizemos muito mais ontem à noite, mas hoje foi como se nem tivéssemos feito nada. Me sinto envergonhada. Petyr... é só o poder que lhe convém?”  
_______________________________________________  
Sansa estava em seu quarto lendo um livro, quando uma batida na porta lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.  
— Pode entrar.  
— Boa noite, senhora — Uma criada falou.  
— Boa noite.  
— Seu pai lhe espera em sua biblioteca particular.  
— Obrigada. Já estarei indo.  
A criada lhe fez uma reverência e fechou a porta.  
“Nunca fui à biblioteca particular de Petyr. Ele disse que iria me chamar. Que assuntos irá querer comigo?” — Perdida em pensamentos, Sansa encaminhou-se até o lugar que lhe foi citado.  
O homem a esperava sentado em sua poltrona. Não levantou os olhos da carta que estava escrevendo e Sansa achou por bem não interrompê-lo. Ficou admirando o jeito que Petyr escrevia. Sua testa estava um pouco franzida, como se não gostasse de escrever o conteúdo da carta. Sua mão era firme na pena de pavão. Sansa se lembrou das mãos dele a percorrer seu corpo e corou. Disposta a não olhar novamente para suas mãos, ela mirou o olhar na boca de Petyr. Percebeu que enquanto ele escrevia, mordia o lábio inferior, lhe conferindo um jeito sedutor. Petyr levantou os olhos e a flagrou fitando-o. O homem sorriu e levantou-se.  
— Olá Alayne.  
Dito isso, tomou o rosto da menina entre suas mãos e beijou a ponta de seu nariz. Mesmo com esse gesto simples a menina sentiu-se corar. Depois de lhe beijar a ponta do nariz, encostou a testa dele na dela e ficaram os dois de olhos fechados. O coração de Sansa já estava disparando novamente, pensando na noite anterior. Depois de alguns minutos assim, Petyr largou o rosto da menina, sentou-se na poltrona e lhe disse:  
— Sente-se Alayne. Tenho algumas notícias para você.  
Sansa alisou o roupão e sentou-se na poltrona de frente para Petyr.  
— Não quero que você sente aí. Venha cá. Sente-se aqui.  
Sansa viu que Petyr apontava seu próprio colo.  
“Ele quer que eu me sente em seu colo...”  
Sansa era uma boa menina. Ela fazia o que lhe era pedido. Levantou-se e caminhou até ficar de frente para Petyr. A menina já usava sua camisola de dormir, de um pano fino e um pouco acima dos joelhos. Antes de sair do quarto colocou seu roupão. Não era digno de uma donzela sair de camisola pelos corredores. Ficou parada um pequeno tempo na frente dele, nunca tirando os olhos dos dele. Estes, Sansa percebeu, estavam adquirindo um brilho escuro.  
— O que está esperando Alayne? Não gosto de esperar...  
“Se ele pensa que somente ele pode jogar comigo, está enganado. Eu não sei nada da arte de seduzir, mas posso tentar...”  
Sansa levantou um pouco o roupão, deixando amostra, deliberadamente, seus tornozelos e joelhos alvos. Sentou-se delicadamente no colo de Petyr. Jogou seus longos cabelos castanhos acobreados para trás. Esperou o homem lhe dizer algo.  
— Como eu ia lhe dizendo, tenho algumas notícias a lhe dar. A primeira é sobre nosso querido Lorde Robert. Infelizmente o menino está ainda pior. Meistre Collemon não vê mais solução para o estado dele. Devemos esperar o pior.  
Ouvir essa notícia deixou a menina triste. Por mais que Robert fosse uma criança manhosa e voluntariosa, Sansa gostava dele. Era seu parente, um dos únicos que restaram.  
— Fico triste em ouvir isso, pai.  
— Eu sei, docinho. Mas o menino deve ir para seguirmos nossos planos. Chegamos muito longe para ficarmos no meio do caminho.  
“Petyr não seria capaz de apressar a morte de Robert... ou seria?”  
Esse pensamento deixou Sansa assustada. Por mais que os dois estivessem convivendo juntos há alguns meses, Petyr ainda continuava uma incógnita para ela. O homem tinha uma aura de mistério e perigo. “Seria ele capaz de fazer isso?”. A menina deu-lhe uma resposta neutra:  
— Eu sei, meu pai.  
— Que bom que você sabe, docinho. Mas esse é somente um dos nossos problemas.  
Sansa remexeu-se no colo de Petyr e virou-se até fitar os olhos do homem:  
— Pai... algo de ruim aconteceu?  
Petyr mirou com sagacidade os olhos da menina. Mirou por uns longos minutos. Por fim, desviou o olhar e lhe disse:  
— Nada de ruim nos acontecerá. Confie em mim. Eu sempre prosperei no caos.  
— Eu confio em você.  
— Eu sei que confia. Mas... receberemos uma visita no decorrer dos próximos dias.  
— Uma visita? Myane está vindo passar um tempo conosco?  
Petyr fez um gesto de abanar as mãos:  
— Não. Myane está muito bem em Vila Gaivota e espero que eu consiga levar esse noivado por um bom tempo. Preciso do apoio do seu pai. Ele tem bastante influência sobre a corte do Vale.  
“Para ele o casamento é somente mais um degrau para sua escalada.”  
— Mas não é sobre isso que devemos estar conversando. A visita que receberemos é de alguns partidários da Fé. Com a crença no Deus Rhollor crescendo em Westeros e as constantes guerras, o novo alto septão resolveu constituir algumas caravanas para percorrer os Sete Reinos. Ele quer levar a fé nos Sete para todos os cantos.  
— E por que deveríamos estar preocupados com a Fé?  
“Escute bem menina! Quando a fé chegar alguém irá querer te resgatar, mas eis a questão: quem você escolherá?”  
As palavras da velhinha lhe vieram à mente. “Seria essa a Fé que ela estava falando?”  
— Não devemos ficar preocupados, minha menina. Mas algumas coisas estão acontecendo em Porto Real.  
— O que está acontecendo?  
Petyr deu uma risada e respondeu:  
— Cersei cambaleia de besteira em besteira. Eu sabia que ela iria se afunda sozinha, mas nunca pensei que seria tão cedo. Ela armou novamente a Fé, coisa que não era feita há muitos e muitos anos. Deu poder e corda para se enforcar sozinha.  
— Eu não entendo.  
— Pois irei lhe explicar, Alayne. Cersei tentou armar para a Fé prender Margaery por fornicar com outros homens. Como se uma menina que foi casada três vezes iria permanecer donzela. Ainda mais sendo uma leviana Tyrel. Mas isso não vem ao caso. A coisa é que o feitiço virou contra Cersei. Ela está presa, acusada de fornicar com membros da corte e de praticar o incesto com seu irmão Jaime.  
— Que horror! Mas a Fé pode prendê-la?  
— A própria Cersei deu permissão para que eles usassem armas novamente. O mais importante é que ela será julgada. E uma rainha só pode ser defendida por membros da Guarda Real. E todos sabemos que só tem inúteis de capas brancas.  
— Mas a Guarda Real tem Sor Jaime Lannister. Ele é um dos cavaleiros mais mortíferos de toda Westeros.  
— Não sei se Jaime ficará muito contente em saber das fornicações de Cersei. Todos sabem que ele sempre foi um homem muito fiel, diferente da irmã. Alayne, você está com pena da Cersei? Mesmo depois de tudo que ela lhe fez?  
Sansa não tinha nenhuma pena da Rainha. Queria que ela morresse e tivesse sua cabeça espetada nas ameias de Porto Real.  
— Eu não estou com pena dela. Só fico pensando em como as coisas mudam de uma hora para outra.  
Petyr afastou os cabelos da menina de suas costas e os pousou de um lado só de seu pescoço. O homem beijou com delicadeza a lateral do pescoço descoberto de Sansa, causando arrepios nela. Falou com a boca encostada em sua pele:  
— Que bom minha menina. Sentir pena de quem somente lhe causou mal não seria digno de você.  
O homem percorreu a língua, com bastante habilidade, do pescoço da menina até o lóbulo de sua orelha. Nessa altura, os olhos de Sansa já estavam fechados e sua respiração ofegante. A menina levantou o pescoço a fim de dar um acesso mais privilegiado à Petyr. O homem mordeu delicadamente sua orelha lhe causando um desconforto em suas partes íntimas. Sansa sentiu que o membro viril de Petyr lhe cutucava uma das coxas.  
— Levante-se. — Ordenou o homem.  
Sansa fez o que lhe foi pedido.  
— Tire o roupão. — A voz do homem soava ainda mais sedutora.  
O homem deve ter visto a expressão de vergonha no rosto de Sansa, pois acrescentou:  
— Seja uma boa menina e faça o que lhe pedi. Será melhor assim...  
Havia perigo nas palavras de Petyr.  
Sanda desatou o nó de seu roupão e deixou que ele caísse aos seus pés.  
— Viu docinho? É bem melhor sem tanto pano... Fique parada.  
Sansa assentiu e fez novamente o que ele pediu.  
Com grande destreza, o homem desabotoou os quatro primeiros botões da camisola da menina, deixando à mostra seus seios.  
— Fique parada Sansa, senão juro pelos Sete que irei lhe amarrar.  
A ameaça de Petyr soou sincera. Mas só deixou a menina mais excitada pelo o que estava por vir.  
— Levante os braços. Vamos tirar essa camisola.  
Sansa obedeceu e sentiu o pano fino deslizar por seu corpo. Sua pele estava sensível.  
— Assim é bem melhor, não acha?  
Sansa não sabia o que responder.  
— Quando eu faço uma pergunta, eu quero uma resposta.  
Petyr aproximou-se pelas costas de Sansa. Pegou um punhado dos cabelos da nuca da menina e deu um pequeno puxão. Não doía tanto, mas era firme. Com os lábios encostando na orelha de Sansa, sussurrou:  
— Ainda estou espetando minha resposta.  
— Assim é melhor.  
— Boa menina. Mas você não respondeu quando eu lhe perguntei e a peguei fazendo algumas coisas que me desagradaram nessa tarde.  
“Ele está falando do beijo que Harry me deu.”  
— Não foi minha intenção desagradar você. Desculpe-me.  
Petyr a beijou ferozmente. Sansa percebeu que o beijo que Harry lhe deu à tarde não tinha a metade do fogo que esse tinha. Petyr não estava mais sendo cauteloso com seu beijo. Enfiava a língua na boca de Sansa de uma maneira feroz e sedutora. A menina correspondeu enfiando a sua língua na boca de Petyr. A boca deste era macia e tinha gosto de hortelã. Beijaram-se até ficarem com dificuldade para respirar.  
Quando os dois se afastaram, Petyr postou-se atrás da menina e pegou novamente, com firmeza, alguns cabelos da nuca de Sansa:  
— Harry a beijou assim?  
— Não, senhor.  
— Espero que não, Alayne. Nunca se deve entregar o ouro tão cedo.  
— Eu sei, meu pai.  
Petyr sorriu e lhe disse:  
— Boa menina. Eu gosto que esteja aprendendo.  
Sansa sorriu também:  
— Eu sempre aprendo com o senhor.  
— É mesmo, Alayne? O que mais você aprendeu comigo?  
— Isso...  
E Sansa abraçou o homem que estava à sua frente. Quando seus seios nus tocaram o gibão de Petyr, arrepiaram-se. Esse fato não passou despercebido pelo homem. Com destreza, acariciou o mamilo esquerdo de Sansa enquanto beijava seu pescoço.  
A boca de Petyr foi descendo pelos seus ombros até chegar no mamilo direito. O colocou na boca, testando-o com a sua língua habilidosa. Eles ficaram ainda mais arrepiados. Sansa sentia um desconforto ainda maior em sua parte íntima.  
Petyr tirou a boca do seio de Sansa e foi descendo até seu umbigo, destribuindo beijos e pequenas mordidas por onde passava. Sansa só podia contorcer-se. Não sabia como aliviar a tensão que sentia em sua flor. Petyr parou de beijá-la. Levantou-se com graça. Deve ter visto a cara de Sansa, pois acrescentou:  
— Eu sei o que você quer, Sansa. Aliviar-se... Sente-se na poltrona e abra as pernas.  
Sansa sentou-se, mas teve vergonha de abrir as pernas. Petyr não ficou contente com sua atitude e lhe deu um tapa forte na perna esquerda.  
— Eu disse sente e abra as pernas.  
— Sim, senhor.  
Sansa abriu as pernas devagar, com vergonha. Estava escondendo o rosto com os braços:  
— Não esconda o rosto. Quero ver a sua cara quando gozar pela primeira vez.  
“Gozar? O que é isso?”  
Petyr, primeiramente, retirou a parte de cima de seu gibão, deixando-a cair ao seu lado. Sansa conseguiu ver um grande volume em suas calças. O homem percebeu a direção do olhar da menina, pois lhe sorriu com lascívia.  
— Tem curiosidade, Alayne?  
Sansa balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
Petyr alargou ainda mais seu sorriso sedutor. Seus olhos cinza-esverdeados tomavam um brilho ainda mais escuro. Perigoso.  
— Eu sei o quanto você é curiosa. Mas primeiro vamos aliviá-la. Eu bem sei que isso chega a doer...  
Petyr ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Sansa. Esta tentou fechá-la, sem sucesso. O homem abriu-as com delicadeza, deslizando suas mãos do quadril da menina até seus joelhos.  
— Não as feche mais. Ou lhe dou outro tapa. — Disse um Petyr bastante sério.  
Sansa assentiu obediente.  
E sem nenhuma cerimônia, Petyr beijou sua intimidade. Sua boca macia e seu cavanhaque de pelos duros eram uma combinação de prazer e tortura para a menina. O homem primeiro chupou, como se provasse o sabor que tinha. Sansa não estava conseguindo ficar parada. O prazer era tanto que arqueou suas costas, jogando o pescoço para trás. Para Petyr foi como um convite para intensificar os movimentos. O homem tinha uma língua habilidosa, incansável.  
“É como no sonho que tive pela madrugada. Mas é muito melhor... É como se eu fosse desfalecer de prazer...”  
Enquanto passava sua língua suave no ponto mais sensível do corpo da menina, Petyr deslizou sua mão direita até o seio esquerdo dela. Agarrou-o com um pouco de força. A mão esquerda dele estava segurando o quadril de Sansa, firme como tudo aquilo que fazia.  
Sansa não estava agüentando o prazer. Sua respiração estava tão ofegante que seu peito chegava a doer. Seu rosto estava quente, mas não tanto quanto sua flor. Gemidos saíam involuntariamente de sua boca, não conseguia controlá-los. Quanto mais o homem aumentava o movimento, mais altos iam ficando. Percebeu que sua pélvis estava se mexendo, como se tivesse movimento próprio. Sansa estava empurrando sua intimidade ainda mais para a boca de Petyr. Ele era um amante incansável.  
Quando Petyr passou os dentes no seu seu ponto mais sensível, seu corpo se contorceu de uma maneira violenta. Todos os músculos dele ficaram rígidos. E uma sensação de prazer se alastrou por todos os seus membros. Era a melhor coisa que Sansa tinha sentido. Melhor que bolos de limão... muito melhor.  
Quando Sansa teve forças para levantar a cabeça, Petys a fitava com olhos escuros, quase pretos.  
— Você é doce, minha menina. E fica ainda mais linda gozando.  
O homem deve ter visto a expressão de dúvida no rosto da menina, pois acrescentou:  
— Alayne, isso que você sentiu, esse prazer que lhe tomou o corpo todo chama-se gozar.  
Sansa assentiu.  
O volume no calção de Petyr estava tão grande que a menina pensou que eles iriam rasgar na sua frente. O homem viu a curiosidade nos olhos da menina, pois levantou-a até que ela ficasse sentada ereta na poltrona e colocou a mão direita de Sansa sobre seu calção. A menina sentiu o membro dele pulsar.  
— Isso é o que você faz comigo, minha menina. Quer vê-lo?  
Quando a menina percebeu, sua cabeça já tinha feito um movimento afirmativo.  
— Se quer vê-lo... deve desembrulhá-lo.  
“Será que irei engravidar tocando no seu membro? Não... Petyr não deixaria isso acontecer.”  
Com cuidado, Sansa desatou o nó do calção de Petyr. Já tinha visto o membro dele quando ela e algumas mulheres o colocaram na cama no casamento feito nos Dedos. Mas nunca tinha o tocado. Não tocou nem mesmo no membro do anão, que outrora foi seu marido. A calça de Petyr deslizou pelas suas pernas. Este se livrou delas chutando-a para o lado.  
— Ainda falta mais uma parte, docinho.  
“Sim falta mais uma parte...”  
Sansa deslizou a roupa íntima de Petyr para baixo. E viu o membro dele bem de perto, mas não sabia o que fazer. O homem deve ter entendido a confusão da menina, pois a puxou da poltrona, a deixando em pé. Com um movimento rápido, o homem estava atrás da menina. Afastou os cabelos de seu ouvido e sussurou com voz sedutora:  
— Ajoelhe-se. Vou ensiná-la a agradar um homem.  
Sansa fez o que lhe foi pedido. Era uma boa menina.  
Petyr saiu das costas de Sansa e ficou bem à sua frente. Desse ângulo a menina tinha uma visão privilegiada de seu membro, pois ele estava à altura de seu rosto. Ele era grande.  
— Dê-me sua mão direita.  
Sansa obedeceu. O homem colocou a mão dela em seu membro.  
“É macio... e quente.”  
Petyr fechou a mão da menina em volta de seu membro. Ainda com a mão dele em cima da dela, fez um movimento de deslizar. Era um movimento delicado, mas que foi ficando mais forte com o tempo. Quando ele retirou suas mãos de cima das dela, Sansa sabia que era para continuar com o movimento. Estava gostando de fazer aquilo. Ver as expressões no rosto de Petyr lhe dava prazer.  
O homem levantou o pescoço e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ele empurrava o membro com força na direção da mão da menina. Quanto mais rápido a mão de Sansa deslizava, mais forte ficavam seus empurrões.  
— Coloque a boca, Alayne.  
Sansa arregalou os olhos, o que não passou despercebido, visto a risada que Petyr deu.  
— Alayne, não tenha medo. Ele não irá mordê-la. Coloque a boca, como se estivesse chupando um pirulito. Você já chupou os pirulitos de açúcar que Maddy fez?  
Sansa assentiu.  
— Pois é a mesma coisa. Chupe do mesmo jeito. Continue fazendo o que eu lhe ensinei com as mãos. Quero sua boca e sua mão.  
Sansa assentiu novamente.  
Pegou o membro de Petyr novamente entre sua mão. Ele estava pulsando ainda mais e estava tão duro que parecia pedra. Deslizou a mão e só depois colocou a boca.  
A textura do membro do homem era macia e quente. Petyr estava enganado. Chupar o membro dele estava sendo, para Sansa, ainda melhor que chupar os pirulitos de Maddy. Provou-o com a língua e Petyr deu um suspiro fundo. Decidiu colocá-lo um pouco mais fundo na boca, sem nunca parar o deslizar de mão por seu membro.  
Petyr estava ofegante. Seus gemidos estavam mais altos, como se sentisse dor. O homem colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça de Sansa e a empurrou ainda mais contra seu membro. O quadril de Petyr empurrava do outro lado. Com a respiração bem acelerada, Petyr lhe pediu:  
— Tire a mão. Deixe somente a boca e engula tudo.  
“Engolir tudo?”  
Sansa obedeceu e retirou a mão. Sua boca deslizou ainda mais pelo membro de Petyr. As mãos do homem atrás de sua cabeça a forçava a deslizar ainda mais fundo. Mas Sansa não se importava. Ver esse novo Petyr estava lhe deixando excitada. Os gemidos do homem ficaram ainda mais altos. Ele arfava de uma maneira louca, sempre empurrando o quadril.  
Quando um último gemido alto saiu da boca de Petyr, Sansa sentiu o membro dele latejar ainda mais forte e sua boca se encheu com um líquido viscoso.  
“Deixe somente a boca e engula tudo”  
Sansa engoliu tudo. Tinha um gosto salgado, mas não era ruim. O membro de Petyr ainda continuava duro, mas não tanto quanto antes.  
— Pode tirar a boca, minha menina.  
Sansa obedeceu, mas continuou ajoelhada. Petyr a ajudou a se levantar e a sentou em seu colo. O corpo dele estava quente.  
— Assim que se agrada um homem, meu docinho. Mas essa não é a única maneira. Existem várias outras.  
— O senhor irá me ensinar? — A menina soou ansiosa e curiosa.  
Petyr riu de sua pergunta.  
— Eu irei ensiná-la. Sou um bom professor.  
— Ainda devo me casar com Harry?  
Petyr soltou um suspiro exasperado.  
— Sim, Alayne. Todos nós temos um papel a cumprir. E o seu é esse. Por quê? Não quer casar-se nunca?  
Sansa não tinha parado para pensar naquilo. A verdade é que não queria casar-se com Harry. Naquele momento tinha certeza que queria casar-se com Petyr.


	10. A chegada da Fé

— Alayne... você sente falta da sua mãe?

Sansa levantou a cabeça do bordado que estava fazendo para observar melhor lorde Robert. O estado de saúde do menino piorava a cada dia. Era desejo do menino que Sansa passasse todo o tempo que pudesse ao lado de sua cama. A menina pensou bem antes de responder. A verdade é que pensar em sua mãe doía seu coração. A última vez que a tinha visto foi em Winterfell.

“Eu pensava que minha canção iria começar ali... mas não sabia que ela estava terminando.”

A menina sorriu para a criança na sua frente:

— Meu passarinho valente, não se deve ter vergonha em sentir saudade. Quando a gente ama outra pessoa e ela não está ao nosso lado é normal que fiquemos tristes.  
— Assim como você está triste?  
— Por que o passarinho acha que eu estou triste?

O menino lhe fitou com olhos remelentos:  
— É que o senhor Petyr está fora faz cinco dias e eu sei que você o ama.

Sansa sorriu com aquela observação inocente do menino. A verdade é que não sabia o que sentia por Petyr. Eles compartilharam momentos de intimidade e, por vezes, o homem parecia nutrir algo por ela. Mas a menina o achava um homem muito difícil de entender. Por vezes ele era Petyr, doce e cavalheiresco, mas do nada vestia a máscara de Mindinho, dissimulado e perigoso. A menina nunca sabia onde um começava e o outro terminava.  
— Meu passarinho... é normal os filhos amarem os pais, não é mesmo?

O menino não lhe respondeu. Ficou olhando para o teto, pensativo. Essa atitude preocupou Sansa:  
— O que está incomodando meu passarinho?  
— Você não acha estranho, Alayne?  
— O que eu deveria achar estranho?  
— Minha mãe ter tido essa dor de barriga? Ela parecia tão bem... será que eu terei isso também? É por isso que estou morrendo?

Pensar na morte de sua tia acendeu um alerta na cabeça de Sansa.  
“Lorde Robert é uma criança, mas às vezes consegue ver melhor do que muitas pessoas. Pensando bem, quando minha tia me atacou ela estava bem. Petyr me disse que ela tinha retirado a própria vida, mas é claro que espalhamos pelo Vale que uma dor de barriga a levou... Lysa não me parecia a ponto de retirar a sua vida, mas sim a minha!”  
E uma percepção lhe pegou.

“Seria Petyr capaz de matar alguém? Eu já desconfiei dele estar matando Lorde Robert aos poucos... Não! Petyr não seria capaz disso!”  
A menina olhou com compaixão para o menino que estava deitado na cama:  
— Meu passarinho viverá por muitos e muitos anos. Terá filhos e verá todos os seus netos cresceram ao seu redor.  
— Você se casará comigo, Alayne?

Aquela pergunta fez a menina rir:  
— Passarinho, eu sou muito velha para o senhor.  
— Mas eu amo você...  
O tom triste de Robert fez com que lágrimas brotassem nos olhos de Sansa. O menino estava doente. Definhava cada dia mais. Mas se apegava à vida de uma maneira ferrenha.  
“Por que os Deuses haveriam de levar um menino tão pequeno?”

— Meu passarinho... eu também amo você. Somos amigos!  
— Se você fosse minha esposa poderia cuidar de mim, do meu castelo e todas as pessoas iriam amá-la. E nós poderíamos brincar a noite toda e você não deixaria Meistre Collemon colocar aquela coisa pegajosa no meu leite noturno.  
“Meistre Collemon anda colocando o quê no leite de lorde Robert?”  
— Passarinho, o que Meistre Collemon anda colocando no seu leite?  
— Ele diz que não coloca nada, Alayne. Mas eu sei que ele coloca sim. Sinto um gosto doce e meu leite fica pegajoso.  
— Há quantos dias ele coloca isso no seu leite, senhor?

O menino pensou por um momento e respondeu:  
— Desde dois dias antes do baile.  
“Foi nesse período que Lorde Robert piorou...”  
— Falarei com Meistre Collemon. Direi para ele parar de colocar o que quer que seja. Pode ser meu passarinho?  
E o menino lhe deu o primeiro sorriso feliz e sincero do dia:  
— Você faria isso, Alayne?  
A menina pousou o bordado que estava fazendo no braço da poltrona e levantou-se para chegar perto do menino. Pegou a mão de lorde Robert:  
— Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com meu passarinho. Você confia em mim?  
O menino a olhou como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras:  
— Eu confio em você, Alayne. Mas não confio no senhor Petyr. Ele não gosta de mim!  
A colocação de lorde Robert pegou Sansa de surpresa:  
— Por que meu passarinho acha que meu pai não gosta dele?  
— Porque eu vejo o jeito que ele me olha. Ele me odeia e me acha fraco. Mas eu não tenho culpa de ter meus tremores. Eu nunca pedi por isso.  
Uma onda de compaixão encheu o coração de Sansa. A menina sentia pena de Robert.  
“É uma das únicas pessoas vivas da minha família.”  
A menina sentou na beirada da cama de lorde Robert e colocou a cabeça do menino no seu colo:  
— Meu passarinho gostaria que eu contasse a história do cavaleiro alado?  
Os olhos do menino chegaram a brilhar:  
— Sim, Alayne!   
— Então eu irei contar. Mas depois de terminar o senhor deve dormir, já está tarde. Promete?  
— Prometo, Alayne.

_____________________________________________________

Após contar a história do cavaleiro alado, Lorde Robert finalmente dormiu. Sansa estava cansada, pois tinha passado o dia inteiro no quarto com o menino. Estava se encaminhando para a cozinha a fim de comer alguma coisa, quando esbarrou em alguém. A menina já foi logo se desculpando:  
— Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.  
Foi quando Sansa teve a oportunidade de olhar para a pessoa que esbarrou. Tomou um susto, já que ela estava toda coberta, dos pés até a cabeça. Percebeu que era um homem pelo grande porte. Somente os olhos estavam de fora. E os olhos eram o que importava. Eles fitaram Sansa como se a conhecesse de uma vida.   
“Eu também conheço esses olhos... mas não sei se dos meus sonhos ou de minha vida.”  
— Desculpe, mas eu não o conheço. O que o senhor está fazendo no castelo? Irei chamar os guardas.  
Sansa não sabia se o intruso era do bem.  
“Se fosse do bem não estaria todo coberto.”

— Eu perguntarei mais uma vez, se você não me responder eu irei gritar pelos guardas.  
O estranho somente lhe olhava fundo nos olhos, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo. Uma outra voz falou:  
— Desculpe meu companheiro, senhora. Ele fez um voto de silêncio para os Sete. Nós somos da Fé e acabamos de chegar ao seu castelo. És a senhora do local?  
Sansa olhou para o senhor na sua frente. Ele deveria ter uma média de 50 anos. Tinha olhos gentis e se vestia como um septão, numa toga marrom até os pés.  
— Eu sou a filha do senhor Baelish. Esperávamos vocês para amanhã.  
O senhor disse de um modo doce:  
— Desculpe, senhora. Eu sei que não estávamos sendo esperados, mas a senhora sabe como é perigoso o caminho até o Ninho da Águia. Tivemos que fugir de um grupo dos clãs das montanhas. Se meu parceiro, que é um excelente espadachim, não estivesse junto comigo acredito que não conseguiríamos chegar até aqui.  
— Eu irei mandar preparar acomodações para vocês e os convido para jantar comigo.  
O senhor mais velho deu uma olhada sugestiva para o companheiro coberto:

— Eu irei jantar com a senhora. Meu companheiro aprecia mais a solidão.  
— Se você o diz, senhor.  
E o homem misterioso soltou uma fungada, como se estivesse rindo das palavras da menina.  
“Que homem mais grosseiro! Pensei que as pessoas que servissem à Fé fossem um pouco mais educadas.”  
A menina resolver ignorar a fungada do homem. Fez uma reverência para os dois e se retirou em direção às cozinhas, não sem antes ver o homem misterioso balançando a cabeça em reprovação.  
“O que foi que eu fiz para esse homem? Eu nem o conheço e ele já me detesta.”  
_________________________________________________________

Sansa e o senhor septão jantaram trocando poucas palavras. A menina descobriu que seu nome era Merribald e que vinham de Ilha Silenciosa. Quando chegaram as sobremesas o homem quebrou mais uma vez o silêncio:  
— Senhora Alayne, o seu pai irá demorar na sua viagem?  
— Estamos esperando a sua vinda amanhã.  
O septão riu docemente e lhe disse:  
— Você gosta bastante de seu pai, não é mesmo?  
Sansa tentou captar alguma maldade na pergunta, mas o rosto do senhor era muito sincero:

— Eu amo meu pai de todo o coração.  
“E um pouco mais...”  
E o homem misterioso entrou na cozinha em passos fortes. Era a primeira vez que Sansa tinha a oportunidade de analisar o desconhecido. Ele mancava levemente de uma perna, era tão grande quanto Hodor ou Cão de Caça. A menina tentou achar mais algum detalhe nele, mas suas roupas não permitiam ver nada. O velho acompanhou o olhar de Sansa e disse:  
— Alayne, eu ainda não tive tempo de apresentar meu companheiro de viagem. Ele pode parecer um homem bruto, mas, agora, tem um bom coração. Por favor senhor Jory dê seus comprimentos à senhora Alayne.  
O homem grande apenas fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça, o que não deixou o septão satisfeito:  
— Por favor, Jory. A senhora poderá achar que somos pessoas mal educadas. Dê-lhe um comprimento digno de uma dama.

E o homem misterioso encaminhou-se rapidamente até onde a menina estava.  
“O que ele vai fazer?”  
Ajoelhou-se aos pés de Sansa, tomou-lhe a mão que estava em seu colo e levou à sua boca tapada. A menina estava sem palavras, nunca pensou que um homem tão odioso seria capaz de um ato cavalheiresco. Mas foram os olhos que a fitavam que chamaram a atenção de Sansa:  
“Ele tem olhos bonitos... olhos de inverno, acizentados. Mas a expressão neles... eu já a vi em algum lugar”  
Não se contendo, Sansa perguntou:  
— Desculpe, senhor. Mas já nos vimos antes?

Mas foi o Marribald quem respondeu:  
— Senhora, acho muito difícil os dois já terem se visto. Jory sempre esteve conosco em Ilha Silenciosa.  
Sansa sentiu-se envergonhada por ter sido inconveniente. Olhou novamente para o homem, que já tinha se levantado, e lhe disse:  
— Desculpe senhor. Não irei mais incomodá-los. Vou me retirar para meus aposentos.  
— Iremos com a senhora.   
Todos arrastaram as cadeiras e se encaminharam aos quartos. Sansa estava no meio dos dois homens. Ninguém falou nada até chegarem ao corredor dos quartos. Marribald foi o primeiro a despedir-se:  
— Senhora, que os Sete ilumine seus sonhos. — O senhor olhou para Jory — Por favor Jory, acompanhe a senhora Alayne até os aposentos dela. Uma dama deve estar sempre acompanhada nesses tempos escuros.

Sansa não queria ficar sozinha na companhia daquele homem misterioso. Ele a fazia sentir algo esquisito.  
— Senhor Merribald, não tem necessidade de incomodar-se comigo. Eu posso ir sozinha até meu quarto, são só mais alguns corredores.  
— De jeito nenhum, minha senhora. O dever da Fé é defender as mulheres de bom coração. — O senhor disse isso, fez uma reverência e saiu em direção ao seus aposentos.  
Um silêncio incômodo tomou o ar. Jory não tirava os olhos de Sansa.  
“E agora? Nem conversar podemos, ele fez um voto de silêncio...”  
— Senhor Jory, meus aposentos são por ali. — Sansa caminhou na frente do homem, mas rapidamente ele a alcançou, ficando bem ao seu lado.  
“Eu sinto como se já tivesse feito isso outras vezes... mas onde?”

Depois de caminharem mais algum tempo, finalmente chegaram em frente à porta do quarto de Sansa. A menina sabia que deveria ser cortês com o homem:  
— Senhor Jory, eu agradeço que o senhor me trouxe em segurança até meus aposentos. Tenha uma boa noite. — A menina fez uma pequena reverência.  
E Sansa não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir. Jory agarrou seus dois braços, com certa delicadeza para um homem tão grande. E somente a olhou por um longo tempo, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo. A menina não sabia porque não conseguiu fazer nada. Ficaram os dois ali, alheios ao mundo ao redor, somente com os olhos fixos um no outro. A menina levou, como num impulso natural, sua mão direita ao lado esquerdo do rosto do homem. Jory fechou os olhos e ficaram nessa posição até serem surpreendidos:  
— Boa noite, Alayne.  
“Petyr...”


	11. Bilhete Misterioso

E Sansa não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir. Jory agarrou seus dois braços, com certa delicadeza para um homem tão grande. E somente a olhou por um longo tempo, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo. A menina não sabia porque não conseguiu fazer nada. Ficaram os dois ali, alheios ao mundo ao redor, somente com os olhos fixos um no outro. A menina levou, como num impulso natural, sua mão direita ao lado esquerdo do rosto do homem. Jory fechou os olhos e ficaram nessa posição até serem surpreendidos:

— Boa noite, Alayne.

“Petyr...mas ele só iria chegar amanhã!!”

Sansa tirou a mão do rosto de Jory rapidamente. Este encarou Petyr com olhos frios, mas a expressão no rosto de Petyr estava natural, como se a situação que presenciou fosse corriqueira. Numa voz fraca, a menina falou:

— Boa noite Pe...Pai!

Petyr a encarou com olhos frios como gelo:

— Quem é seu companheiro misterioso, Alayne?

A menina percebeu, pelo tom do homem, que ele não era mais Petyr e sim Mindinho.

— Pai, esse é Jory, um cavaleiro à serviço da Fé. Chegou essa tarde juntamente com Septão Merribald.

— É mesmo Alayne? — Petyr alisou o cavanhaque irônico — Pensei que você o conhecesse há bastante tempo, dado as circunstâncias que a achei...

Sansa corou violentamente com o tom acusador de Petyr. Como a menina não teve palavras para lhe responder, Petyr continuou:

— Senhor Jory, que lugar o senhor e Septão Merribald vieram?

Foi Sansa quem respondeu rapidamente:

— Pai, o senhor Jory e Septão Merribald vieram de um lugar chamado Ilha Silenciosa. O senhor Jory fez um voto de silêncio pela Fé...

— Interessante Alayne. Ilha Silenciosa você disse?

— Sim meu pai. Tenho certeza que é Ilha Silenciosa.

Petyr dirigiu seus olhos cinza-esverdeados carregados de desprezo à Jory:

— Obrigado senhor Jory por acompanhar a minha menina até o quarto. Eu assumirei sua companhia daqui.

Jory pareceu não querer sair do lado de Sansa. Essa atitude fez Petyr levantar as sobrancelhas para ele. Depois de algum tempo, Petyr disse:

— Entre Alayne. Agora! Já irei conversar com você. Feche a porta.

A menina achou por bem obedecer. Arrastou-se lentamente para dentro de seu quarto e fechou a porta sem olhar para nenhum dos homens.

“Pois vou tentar ver ou ouvir alguma coisa!”

A menina abaixou-se rapidamente e colocou um olho na frestinha entre o chão e a porta. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Sentia seu sangue latejar nas veias e seu coração dava pequenas pontadas de aborrecimento.

“Como que Petyr me acha nas situações mais embaraçosas? Primeiro beijando Harry e agora num momento esquisito com esse cavaleiro... como é que eu fiquei nessa situação? Eu sou uma mulher, não posso ficar levando minha mão para o rosto de um homem que eu nunca vi! Petyr...”

A menina não estava conseguindo ouvir nada. Mas viu que Petyr estava bem próximo de Jory.

“Petyr sabe falar sem ser ouvido...”

Viu os pés de Petyr encaminhando-se em direção à porta de seu quarto e rapidamente se levantou do chão. Quando Petyr abriu a porta, a menina conseguiu ouvir algo. O tom de Petyr era ácido:

— Eu sei quem você é.

“Como assim sabe quem ele é? Ele é Jory e está todo coberto!”

A menina alisou a saia do vestido, não queria parecer que esteve bisbilhotando. Petyr entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. A menina nunca tinha o visto tão zangado. Os lábios de Petyr estavam crispados e seus olhos eram duas fendas de gelo:

— E então Alayne... Não tem nada para me contar?

“E o que eu deveria dizer?”

— Fico feliz que o senhor veio mais cedo, meu pai.

Petyr a encarou ferozmente. Sua fúria era palpável. A menina ficou com medo do que ele podia fazer com ela.

“Ele irá me bater?”

— Imagino a sua felicidade em me ver.

— Pai, eu... — Sansa procurou dizer algo para aplacar a fúria de Petyr, mas não achou nada. O homem ainda a encarava com um olhar feroz. Sansa baixou os olhos e ficou olhando para seus pés. Uma vergonha lhe invadiu. Depois de algum tempo Petyr disse:

— Venha aqui, Alayne. Sente-se na cama que iremos conversar.

Sansa sentou-se na cama, e Petyr sentou ao seu lado. O homem pegou a mão direita da menina entre as suas e disse:

— Por que estamos fazendo tudo isso, Alayne? Por que eu irei me casar com Myane e você com Harry?

Sansa pensou bem antes de responder:

— Estamos fazendo isso para vingar quem eu amo?

Petyr encarou a menina longamente, como se a visse pela primeira vez. Depois de um tempo o homem disse:

— É isso que você acha, Alayne? — Petyr baixou o tom de sua voz, deixando-a um pouco mais alto que um sussurro — As coisas não podem ser feitas com desejo de vingança. Toques sutis aqui e ali desencadeiam acontecimentos inesperados e desastrosos. — O homem pensou mais um pouco antes de continuar — Poder é o que queremos. Queremos mostrar que somos maiores do que os outros pensam. Queremos a segurança de um futuro próspero. Você entende isso Alayne? Você entende o quão longe chegamos? Entende que se cairmos agora a nossa queda nos matará? Você quer mais sangue nas suas mãozinhas,quer docinho?

As palavras de Petyr lhe pegaram de surpresa. Sansa não queria que mais pessoas se machucassem por sua causa.

— Eu entendo papai.

Sua resposta fez o homem sorrir, mas sem alcançar os olhos:

— Muito bem, docinho. Estamos jogando o jogo dos tronos e tenha em mente que, quando se joga, ou se ganha ou morre.

Sansa assentiu.

— Muito bem, docinho. Por que eu a encontrei num momento tão íntimo com um cavaleiro tão misterioso?

“E agora? Nem eu sei o que responder...”

— Desculpe pai. Eu não tinha a intenção de ter aquele comportamento. Isso não irá mais de repetir.

Petyr estreitou os olhos para a menina:

— Por que você colocou a mão no rosto de Jory? Você o conhece?

Sansa pensou por um momento. Jory lhe lembrava alguém, mas a menina não sabia dizer quem. Colocar a mão no rosto de Jory pareceu o certo a fazer. Decidiu ser sincera:

— Eu não o conheço, mas ele me lembra alguém... só não sei quem.

Petyr olhou fixamente para a porta do quarto e disse:

— Interessante isso Alayne. Você disse que ele te lembra alguém?

A menina confirmou com a cabeça, o que fez o sorriso de Petyr alargar-se:

— As coisas andam ficando interessantes, Alayne. Algumas coisas nos pegam de supresa, por isso é sempre bom termos cartas nas mangas.

Petyr pegou o rosto da menina entre suas mãos e disse:

— Você disse que ficou feliz que eu voltei mais cedo, Sansa?

A menina sorriu docemente e disse?

— Sim Petyr. Eu fiquei muito feliz que você chegou mais cedo. Ficar aqui sem você é horrível. Tive somente a companhia do passarinho.

— E como está Robert?

A menina disse tristemente:

— Está cada dia pior... definhando!

— É mesmo, Alayne?

A menina percebeu que Petyr não mostrou nenhuma tristeza ou preocupação com o fato. O que fez a menina pensar novamente se Petyr seria capaz de estar matando Robert.

“Ele pode ter esse jeito, mas não seria capaz de matar uma criança!”

Sansa afastou esse pensamento da cabeça e lembrou do que Robert lhe contou:

— Pai, o passarinho me disse que meistre Collemon anda colocando algo em seu leite todas as noites. Algo pegajoso e doce.

— Robert disse isso? Bom, irei conversar com meistre Collemon.

Petyr sorriu sedutor para a menina. Os olhos do homem escureceram e suas mãos foram para as pernas da menina, subindo o vestido dela. Onde a mão de Petyr tocava, a pele de Sansa ficava em chamas.

— Então me mostre, docinho. Me mostre o quando está feliz em me ver...

Sansa beijou Petyr avidamente. A sensação dos lábios do homem nos seus parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo. A boca de Petyr era macia e tinha gosto de hortelã. Petyr agarrou a menina, dominando-a, e a colocando embaixo de seu corpo na cama. O homem aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, para logo depois descer até o pescoço da menina distribuindo pequenas mordidas. Sansa dava pequenos gemidos de prazer. O membro viril de Petyr cutucava-lhe a intimidade.

Petyr parou bruscamente e disse:

— Basta, Alayne. Preciso resolver alguns problemas pendentes...

Sansa fez beicinho e Petyr riu com ternura para a menina. O homem suspirou e disse:

— Ai minha menina... o que eu faço com você? — O homem olhou bem fundo nos olhos azuis de Sansa — O que você faz comigo?

Sansa não sabia o que responder. Petyr continuou:

— Preciso ir, docinho. A chegada da Fé foi repentina.

Sansa tomou coragem para perguntar:

— Ainda está bravo comigo, Petyr?

O homem lhe encarou e sorriu:

— Estou mais bravo comigo, Alayne.

Sansa assentiu.

— Boa noite, Alayne. Com a Fé aqui no Vale serão mais discretos os nossos encontros, não quero olhos postos em nós.

— Não nos veremos assim enquanto eles tiverem aqui?

Petyr riu:

— Duvido que exista uma pessoa que me separará de você.

— Existe Myane... e Harry.

— Eles são descartáveis, mas importantes para a nossa subida. Você quer ficar mais desse jeito comigo?

Sansa disse iluminada:

— Sim! Eu gostaria de ficar assim com você para sempre.

Petyr ficou muito sério com a resposta da menina:

— Preciso realmente ir. Boa noite, Alayne.

O homem se levantou, e sem olhar para trás, saiu pela porta.

“Não me conte como é estar apaixonado

Porque eu já estive e agradeço por estar fora

Fora daquelas correntes, aquelas correntes que te amarram

É por isso que estou aqui para te relembrar

O que você ganha quando se apaixona

Nada além de dor, mentiras e tristeza

Então, pelo menos até amanhã

Eu nunca me apaixonarei novamente"

(I'll never fall in love again - Deacon Blue)

“Eu disse algo de errado? Eu sou uma tola mesmo... um homem como Petyr não iria querer uma menina idiota atrás dele para sempre!”

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Sansa. Pensar em ter uma vida que não fosse compartilhada com Petyr doía seu coração. Chorou bastante, até que o torpor levou sua insônia.

__________________________________

Sansa acordou com um vento entrando pelas cortinas de seu quarto.

“Esqueci de fechar a janela? Mas eu sempre a fecho...”

A menina levantou-se e fechou a janela. Quando estava retornando para a cama, pisou em cima de um papel. Abaixou-se e pegou o pergaminho na mão e o levou para perto da vela que estava acesa na lateral do quarto. Leu o pergaminho:

“Pode pintar seus cabelos de azul, que mesmo assim eu a reconheceria. És ainda o mesmo passarinho bonito numa gaiola dourada, cercada de pessoas ainda mais perigosas que outrora. A diferença é que aqui não tem ninguém para lhe proteger. Você não sabe de muitas coisas Sansa Stark... mas se quiser saber, eu lhe contarei. Encontre-me daqui a dois dias, à meia noite na varanda do seu quarto. Não tente trazer mais ninguém. Eu farejo uma mentira muito melhor do que você!”

Sansa olhou para os lados, a fim de certificar-se que estava sozinha. A letra era feita numa caligrafia desleixada, apressada. A menina nunca a tinha visto na vida. A última frase entrou novamente no seu campo visual:

"Eu farejo uma mentira muito melhor do que você!”

E algo dentro de Sansa estalou, a fazendo arregalar os olhos:

“Ele esteve aqui!!!! Mas como isso é possível?”


	12. Aberração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom... esse será um Pov do Sandor e se passará durante os dois últimos capítulos, mas sob a perspectiva do nosso Cão de Caça.  
> Foi bem difícil escrever sob o ponto de vista do Sandor. Se não estiver legal podem falar, ok?
> 
> Eu quero a opinião de vocês...
> 
> Quero agradecer a Tathiane Rodrigues de Souza, minha linda divosa, que fez dois, DOIS, clipes da minha fic. 
> 
> Links dos clipes:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEyTd7lQpDs  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96eyvbb713c&feature=youtu.be ( meu preferido!!! )

Sandor:

— Jory, você me acompanhará para fora de Ilha Silenciosa. Já está na hora de colocar em prática seus ensinamentos. Você irá com o rosto coberto. Depois dos assassinatos e violações que foram feitos e atribuídos ao Cão de caça, não é seguro mostrar-se.

Sandor olhou com desconfiança para septão Merribald. Já estava na Ilha há alguns meses, fez o voto de silêncio e convivia em harmonia com os outros homens. Mas algo dentro dele ainda vibrava, ansiava por viver. Sair daquele lugar sossegado lhe deixava inquieto. Tinha medo que voltasse a ser o que era antes. Mesmo com receio, Sandor decidiu menear a cabeça positivamente. Septão Merribald continuou com seu tom de voz sereno e calmo:

— Iremos daqui a 5 dias, meu filho. Somente eu e você. Vamos nos dirigir ao Vale do Arryn, um lugar intocado pela guerra. Nosso dever é levar a sabedoria e a fé dos Sete àquele lugar.

Ao ouvir septão Merribald dizer que iriam ao Vale, o coração de Sandor deu um pulo. O home já sabia o motivo:

“Quando capturei a irmã feroz do passarinho quis levá-la ao Vale. E quando propus de levar o passarinho de Porto Real, também queria levá-la ao Vale, para longe da guerra e das mãos de Joffrey. Parece que sempre estou me encaminhando ao Vale, mas nunca lá chego. Será que agora realmente irei?”

O septão deve ter percebido o olhar pensativo de Sandor, pois lhe disse com candura:

— É preciso deixar o que está no passado para trás. Colocar uma pedra e sepultá-lo bem longe do presente. Somente o que fazemos no presente definirá o nosso futuro. Entende isso, Jory?

Sandor assentiu.

— Fico feliz que você concorde, meu filho. Seu coração já viu muito sofrimento e dor. Deixá-los para trás lhe trará felicidade.

Sandor não sabia o que era felicidade. Desde novo foi marcado na alma e no rosto pela maldade de seu irmão. Ainda moço, matava e bebia desenfreado.

“E o que é a felicidade afinal? Quem haverá de ser feliz nesse mundo marcado por guerras, perdições e mortes? Eu fodo a felicidade. Ela nunca me procurou. E quando eu a desejei, ela simplesmente fugiu de mim.”

Sandor levantou os olhos e percebeu que septão Merribald lhe encarava com curiosidade. Mas o que o septão disse, lhe deixou surpreso:

— Eu sei, meu filho. Eu consigo enxergar o cão espreitando em seus olhos. Não o deixe tomar conta. O cão era atormentado por desejos de sangue e mortes. Mate o cão e deixe um novo Sandor nascer. Você entende isso, meu filho?

O homem ficou feliz por ouvir o seu verdadeiro nome. Escolheu o nome Jory, pois era o nome de seu pai, mas Sandor lhe agradava mais. Concordou com septão Merribald mais uma vez, deixando o velho feliz.

— Muito bem Jory. Você está no caminho certo. Gostaria de saber notícias do Vale? Não podemos chegar sem saber onde estamos nos enfiando, não é mesmo?

Sandor somente balançou a cabeça.

— Pois vamos aos fatos, meu filho. O senhor Petyr Baelish governa como protetor do território, depois da morte prematura e um pouco misteriosa de sua esposa Lysa. Ele reconheceu, há alguns meses, uma filha bastarda que todos concordam ser uma moça dotada de grande beleza e doçura. Uma donzela de 14 anos. Robert Arryn também está aos cuidados do senhor Baelish. Tudo que lhe contei nos foi passado pelos septões do Vale.

“Peraí. Petyr tem uma filha bastarda? Mas todos sabem que ele nunca tocou em nenhuma das suas prostitutas, e nunca ninguém soube dele ter com nenhuma mulher. Somente as ensinava a foder, mas nunca as fodia. Do time do Renly e de Loras ele não é, pois eu via muito bem que ele espichava os olhos para o passarinho... estou curioso para saber em quem Mindinho meteu o seu mindinho!”

Merribald lançou um olhar penetrante para Sandor:

— Está mesmo preparado, meu filho?

“Eu não perco isso por nada.”

Sandor assentiu.

— Muito bem Jory. Partiremos daqui há 5 dias. O senhor pode ir.

Sandor saiu dos aposentos do septão e encaminhou-se ao seu quarto na Ilha Silenciosa. Ele não era grande ou luxuoso como o da Fortaleza Vermelha, mas era muito mais agradável.

Mas uma coisa estava incomodando Sandor:

“Como Petyr, o menor dos lordes, conseguiu casar-se com Lysa Arryn? O homem é astuto, e sempre o vi como o mais dissimulado e malvado do conselho de Joffrey. Septão Merribald disse que Lysa morreu de uma maneira misteriosa... não duvido que Petyr a matou. Aquele ali faz qualquer coisa por poder. Tenho pena daquele menino Robert, será o próximo da fila. Sua bastarda não deve ter nada de doce, deve ser odiosa igual ao pai.”

__________________________________________________________

“Foda-se o não poder matar. Como septão Merribald espera sobreviver numa luta se eu não puder matar meu oponente?”

Sandor pensava bravo. Ele e o septão foram atacados a caminho do Vale, por um pequeno grupo dos Clãs das montanhas, mas graças às habilidades de Sandor com a espada, os dois sobreviveram. Septão Merribald não deixou Sandor matar nenhum dos seus oponentes:

— Por favor, Jory. Somos pessoas à serviço da Fé. Não somos mercenários, nem vagabundos. Temos um juramento de proteger os mais fracos. E esses pobres coitados...olhe para eles.

Sandor percebeu que o grupo estava faminto. Suas roupas eram rotas e seus ossos estavam aparentes no corpo.

— Jory. Eles merecem a misericórdia da Mãe.

Septão Merribald foi até os quatro e ofereceu o seu cantil de água. Eles aceitaram sedentos.

— Veja bem Jory. A misericórdia é sempre superior à vingança. Você terá que aprender isso para o seu bem.

O septão lançou um último olhar misericordioso para o bando e disse:

— Acabamos nosso assunto aqui. Vamos Jory?

Sandor assentiu contrariado.

“Por mim o sangue desses desgraçados estaria na ponta da minha espada. Se eu não fosse um bom espadachim, eles teriam nos matado sem nenhuma misericórdia. Foda-se a misericórdia. Por que o septão pensa que eu sou uma pessoa como ele? Eu fiquei no mosteiro depois que ele salvou minha vida. Sou grato por ele. Mas a verdade é que eu não tinha mais nenhum lugar para ir. Eu não tenho ninguém. Joffrey está morto, graças aos Sete e não voltarei para Porto Real. Minha cabeça ficaria numa lança. E meu passarinho... a deram para aquele anão desgraçado! E agora ela está perdida no mundo, sozinha ou tendo alguém a se aproveitar de sua posição. Ela é frágil e gentil... se eu soubesse de um rastro de seu paradeiro, por menor que fosse, eu iria atrás dela e a manteria à salvo... até mesmo de mim!”

Sandor nunca tinha visto o Vale. Quando chegaram foram recebidos pelo cavaleiro do portão. — Um homem de Mindinho. — Foram direcionados para os portões da Lua, pois o cavaleiro explicou que com o inverno chegando ao Ninho, era impossível lá ficar.

“Do que adianta ter um castelo e ser senhor do Vale se quando chega o inverno tem que descer pra ficar no meio da plebe? Não é mais fácil ficar aqui embaixo?”

Sandor já estava entediado com o falatório do cavaleiro do portão. O homem achava que toda aquela cortesia era falsa.

“Cavaleiros... eu cuspo neles!! São todos mentirosos. Já estou ficando irritado de ficar nesse Vale!”

O cavaleiro do portão os levou até a porta principal e os apresentou para os guardas:

— Esses são Septão Merribald e senhor Jory. Eles estão à serviço da Fé. Eram esperados para amanhã, mas chegaram antes. O senhor Baelish pediu para que sejam tratados com muita cortesia. Pediu também para que fossem recepcionados pela senhora Alayne. — Falou o cavaleiro.

Os dois guardas olharam desconfiados para Sandor. Um deles disse:

— O senhor é grande!

Sandor lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo e ódio. Septão disse rapidamente:

— O valor de um homem não se mede pelo seu tamanho, não é mesmo?

Os dois guardas tiveram a dignidade de corar. O outro disse:

— Vamos encaminhá-los à senhora Alayne.

“Por que ele disse o nome da menina com esse tom de idiota? No mínimo deve estar comendo ela! Sendo cria de Mindinho, dá para se esperar qualquer coisa!”

Estavam sendo conduzidos pelo guarda e Sandor deixou-se ficar para trás. Ele queria olhar cada detalhe daquele lugar. Sentiu um cheiro doce... bolo de limão.

“Eram os preferidos do passarinho.”

Sandor estava tão absorto em suas lembranças que esbarrou em alguém. Uma voz de menina disse:

— Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

E Sandor a viu. Seu passarinho. Estava com os cabelos escuros, mas era ela mesma. Os olhos da cor do mar, a pele perfeita como a neve. Linda de morrer. A menina mais perfeita que poderia pisar no mundo.

“Caralho! O que faz o passarinho aqui?”

Ficaram os dois se encarando por um momento. Sandor percebeu que a menina estava assustada e curiosa por ele. Ele queria olhá-la por toda a vida e queria que ela reconhecesse seus olhos.

“Não posso me revelar para ela sem antes saber o que faz aqui.”

A menina lhe disse num sussuro:

— Desculpe, mas eu não o conheço. O que o senhor está fazendo no castelo? Irei chamar os guardas.

“Continua educada, como uma senhora deve ser. Mas tem algo a mais nela... uma força maior que antes ela não possuía. Ele ainda a queria, agora mais do que nunca.”

Ouviu a voz do seu passarinho falar mais alto agora:

— Eu perguntarei mais uma vez, se você não me responder eu irei gritar pelos guardas.

Sandor somente a olhou. Queria que a menina a reconhecesse. Mas foi septão Merribald quem lhe salvou:

— Desculpe meu companheiro, senhora. Ele fez um voto de silêncio para os Sete. Nós somos da Fé e acabamos de chegar ao seu castelo. És a senhora do local?

A menina olhou para Merribald e disse:

— Eu sou a filha do senhor Baelish. Esperávamos vocês para amanhã.

“Filha do Mindinho? Você é Stark demais para ser uma Baelish. Então foi assim que Petyr a apresentou ao Vale? Astuto como é, alguma coisa irá ganhar com o passarinho, mas eu não vou deixar!”

O septão disse de um modo doce:

— Desculpe, senhora. Eu sei que não estávamos sendo esperados, mas a senhora sabe como é perigoso o caminho até o Ninho da Águia. Tivemos que fugir de um grupo dos clãs das montanhas. Se meu parceiro, que é um excelente espadachim, não estivesse junto comigo acredito que não conseguiríamos chegar até aqui.

“E o senhor não me deixou matá-los!”

— Eu irei mandar preparar acomodações para vocês e os convido para jantar comigo.

“Eu realmente quero jantar com você, mas como irei comer sem tirar meu disfarce?”

O senhor mais velho deu uma olhada sugestiva para o companheiro coberto:

— Eu irei jantar com a senhora. Meu companheiro aprecia mais a solidão.

“Eu aprecio muitas coisas, e a solidão não é uma delas..”

— Se você o diz, senhor.

Sandor não pode deixar de fungar.

“Ela ainda é o passarinho educado de Porto Real? Mesmo depois de tudo que passou?”

A menina olhou ofendida para Sandor. Mas sua educação prevaleceu. Fez uma reverência para os dois e se retirou em direção às cozinhas, não sem antes ver Sandor balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

“Como pode ser tão educada? Mas também tão perfeita?”

Quando a menina já estava longe dos dois septão lhe disse:

— E então Jory? Chegou o momento de você quebrar seu voto de silêncio?

Sandor olhou abismado para Merribald:

— Eu sou um septão senhor Jory, não um cego. Eu vi como seus olhos gritavam para aquela menina. Bom, vamos aos nossos aposentos. A menina já mandou alguém para nos mostrar.

—————————————————————————

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, Sandor não tinha outra coisa no pensamento que não fosse Sansa.

“Ela continua perfeita... mas agora é quase uma mulher. Com um corpo perfeito e o rosto de um anjo. Não me admira que aquele guarda idiota esteja apaixonado por ela. Quem pode ficar um minuto do lado dela sem se encantar?”

E uma coisa estalou na cabeça de Sandor:

“Mindinho! Se você encostou um dedo sequer no passarinho... eu juro que arranco o seu pau com minha espada e lhe dou outra cicatriz para se lembrar!”

Pensar em Mindinho irritou Sandor:

“Septão Merribald me quer longe da menina, mas eu irei a cozinha ouvir a conversa dos dois e saber um pouco mais das coisas que estão se passando.”

Sandor encaminhou-se com passos firmes às cozinhas. Quando chegou à porta do lugar ouviu septão Merribald perguntar:

— Você gosta bastante de seu pai, não é mesmo?

A menina respondeu:

— Eu amo meu pai de todo o coração.

A resposta da menina fez Sandor ficar muito irritado. Entrou na cozinha pisando duro. Septão Merribald lhe lançou um olhar astuto e disse:

— Alayne, eu ainda não tive tempo de apresentar meu companheiro de viagem. Ele pode parecer um homem bruto, mas, agora, tem um bom coração. Por favor senhor Jory dê seus comprimentos à senhora Alayne.

Sandor somente acenou a cabeça para a menina:

“Eu não quero chegar perto dela.”

Mas septão Merribald não ficou satisfeito:

— Por favor, Jory. A senhora poderá achar que somos pessoas mal educadas. Dê-lhe um comprimento digno de uma dama.

“Que se foda damas, lordes e cavaleiros. É minha chance de ficar mais perto do passarinho. Eu sei ser cortês quando quero.”

Sandor encaminhou-se à passos largos na direção da menina.

“Ela está assustada comigo. Eu nunca faria mal ao meu passarinho bonito.”

Ajoelhou-se aos pés de Sansa, tomou-lhe a mão que estava em seu colo e levou à sua boca tapada.

“O cheiro dela é tão doce...”

A menina somente olhava nos olhos de Sandor, com uma expressão esquisita. Quando Sansa falou, assustou Sandor:

— Desculpe, senhor. Mas já nos vimos antes?

“Sim... você é meu passarinho bonito. O passarinho que eu só posso olhar e desejar em silêncio, sem nunca realmente ter. Eu sou seu protetor.”

Mas foi o Marribald quem respondeu:

— Senhora, acho muito difícil os dois já terem se visto. Jory sempre esteve conosco em Ilha Silenciosa.

“E as mentiras começaram.”

A menina olhou novamente para Sandor, que já tinha se levantado, e lhe disse:

— Desculpe senhor. Não irei mais incomodá-los. Vou me retirar para meus aposentos.

— Iremos com a senhora.

“Meu passarinho quer fugir...está assustada.”

Todos arrastaram as cadeiras e se encaminharam aos quartos. A menina estava no meio dos dois homens. Ninguém falou nada até chegarem ao corredor dos quartos. Marribald foi o primeiro a despedir-se:

— Senhora, que os Sete ilumine seus sonhos. — O senhor olhou para Jory — Por favor Jory, acompanhe a senhora Alayne até os aposentos dela. Uma dama deve estar sempre acompanhada nesses tempos escuros.

“Como posso acompanhá-la? Se somente o cheiro doce dela me deixa com os Calções estourando?”

A menina falou, educada como sempre:

— Senhor Merribald, não tem necessidade de incomodar-se comigo. Eu posso ir sozinha até meu quarto, são só mais alguns corredores.

Mas Merribald replicou:

— De jeito nenhum, minha senhora. O dever da Fé é defender as mulheres de bom coração. — O senhor disse isso, fez uma reverência e saiu em direção ao seus aposentos.

“Desgraçado! Como pode fazer isso comigo e com ela?”

Um silêncio incômodo tomou o ar. Sandor não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sansa.

A menina disse tímida:

— Senhor Jory, meus aposentos são por ali. — A menina caminhou na frente de Sandor, mas ele, como num impulso de outrora, a alcançou, ficando bem ao seu lado.

“Eu fiz isso tantas vezes em Porto Real. Eu poderia mantê-la segura...”

Caminharam um tempo, lado a lado. Sandor sentia uma coisa a apertar seu coração. Estar ao lado do seu passarinho depois de tanto pensar em vê-la estava o deixando tonto. Quando chegaram em frente à uma porta muito bem trabalhada a menina lhe disse educadamente:

— Senhor Jory, eu agradeço que o senhor me trouxe em segurança até meus aposentos. Tenha uma boa noite. — A menina fez uma pequena reverência.

“Ela está aqui... tão perto. Sonhei com ela todos esses dias. Como seria beijar sua boca e possuir esse corpo perfeito, mas eu sou uma aberração... não os cavaleiros perfeitos que ela sonha. Mas foda-se tudo. Eu quero olhá-la uma última vez antes de ir embora. Ela parece feliz aqui... não quero estragar a sua vida.”

Sandor agarrou os dois braços magros da menina, com certa delicadeza. O homem queria encostar na pele perfeita da menina. Sentir a textura e a temperatura do seu corpo. O homem olhou bem fundo dentro dos olhos de Sansa. Cinzentos encarando o azul cor do mar. Ficaram daquele jeito por um longo tempo.

“Ela é a única coisa que eu sempre quis, mas que nunca vou ter... Ela é um lady e eu sou somente um cão sem dono.”

Ficaram os dois ali, alheios ao mundo ao redor, somente com os olhos fixos um no outro. A menina levou sua mão direita ao lado esquerdo do rosto do homem. Jory fechou os olhos:

“É como se estivesse se repetindo a cena no quarto dela, durante a batalha da Água Negra. Eu pedi para que fugisse comigo, mas somente lhe arranquei uma canção. E ela mesmo assim me tocou no rosto...”

Sandor não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito. Em sua mente se passavam idéias libidinosas e seu membro já estava quase estourando seus calções. Quando o homem decidiu chegar mais perto da menina, uma voz o interrompeu:

— Boa noite, Alayne.

“Ah Mindinho! Como o odeio mais do que tudo nesse mundo! Minha vontade é estripá-lo aqui mesmo!”

Sansa tirou a mão do rosto de Sandor rapidamente. Este encarou Petyr com olhos frios.

“Que ódio que eu tenho de você, Mindinho.”

Numa voz fraca, a menina falou:

— Boa noite Pe...Pai!

Petyr a encarou com olhos frios como gelo:

— Quem é seu companheiro misterioso, Alayne?

Sandor conseguiu captar o ciúmes de Petyr.

— Pai, esse é Jory, um cavaleiro à serviço da Fé. Chegou essa tarde juntamente com Septão Merribald.

— É mesmo Alayne? — Petyr alisou o cavanhaque irônico — Pensei que você o conhecesse há bastante tempo, dado as circunstâncias que a achei...

“Eu soube que você não estava em casa, Mindinho. Astuto como é devia estar espreitando...”

O passarinho corou violentamente com o tom acusador de Petyr. Mindinho continuou, com seu tom dissimulado:

— Senhor Jory, que lugar o senhor e Septão Merribald vieram?

Mas foi a menina quem respondeu rapidamente:

— Pai, o senhor Jory e Septão Merribald vieram de um lugar chamado Ilha Silenciosa. O senhor Jory fez um voto de silêncio pela Fé...

“Ela fala com ele cheia de ternura! Não sabe com quem está lidando!”

— Interessante Alayne. Ilha Silenciosa você disse?

—Simmeu pai. Tenho certeza que é Ilha Silenciosa.

“Ele desconfia! Petyr é esperto, sabe somar dois mais dois.”

Petyr dirigiu seus olhos cinza-esverdeados carregados de desprezo à Sandor:

—Obrigado senhorJory por acompanhar aminhamenina até o quarto. Eu assumirei sua companhia daqui.

“Minha? Eu sei o que está fazendo Mindinho. E sei onde está querendo enfiar o seu mindinho... Se dependesse de mim, você ficaria sem seu pau agora mesmo! Nada me daria mais prazer que o seu sangue na minha espada... não deixarei você com meu passarinho!"

Sandor não saiu do lado da menina Essa atitude fez Petyr levantar as sobrancelhas para ele. Depois de algum tempo, Petyr disse:

— Entre Alayne. Agora! Já irei conversar com você. Feche a porta.

A menina obedeceu rapidamente. Arrastou-se lentamente para dentro de seu quarto efechou a portasem olhar para nenhum deles.

“Obediente como um passarinho... manipulada como só uma menina inocente poderia ser. Ela sabe quem você realmente é Mindinho?”

Petyr lançou um olhar avaliador e astuto para Sandor:

— Interessante o senhor vir de Ilha Silenciosa... não foi ali perto que o Cão de Caça andava assaltando e estuprando mulheres?

“Ele sabe!”

Sandor não podia falar nada, mas colocou a mão no cabo de sua espada.

“ Eu lhe mataria com prazer. Eu vejo o que você faz. Manipula o passarinho como quer. Ela sabe tudo que você fez para os Starks?”

— Fique longe dela, cão. — Falou a última palavra cheia de desprezo e nojo.

Sandor não se deixava enganar pelo tom baixo e tranqüilo de Petyr. Sabia que o homem de olhos cinza-esverdeados à sua frente era um dos mais perigosos de Westeros. Dotado de uma capacidade de convencimento e dissimulação além dos limites, que lhe levaram ao topo. Esse homem estava ameaçando, e Sandor sabia disso. Apertou ainda mais o cabo da espada. Mas um barulho tirou a atenção dos dois. Septão Merribald estava parado ao final do corredor olhando os dois. Petyr não se deu ao trabalho de comprimentá-lo. Virou a costas e abriu a maçaneta do quarto de Sansa. Mas antes disse num tom ácido para Sandor:

— Eu sei quem você é.

“Eu sei que você sabe e estarei esperando o momento do nosso acerto de contas.”

Petyr entrou no quarto da menina. Sandor estava muito irritado:

“Como ele ousa ficar a sós com o passarinho no seu quarto? Eu vou esmurrar essa porta até arrancá-la do lugar. Ele não vai tocar nela!”

— Sandor. Acho que está na hora de me contar o que está acontecendo aqui. Mas não nesse corredor. Vamos ao seu quarto.

O tom de septão Merribald não deixava escolha. Sandor decidiu ir com ele.

“Eu não posso me expor desse jeito. Merribald é mais sábio que eu.”

Seguiu Merribald até os seus aposentos e fechou a porta atrás dele. O septão começou:

— Eu sabia que um dia o passado viria lhe cobrar, mas não sabia que ele viria como uma bela donzela. Acho que já está na hora de seguir seu destino, Sandor. Você quer seguir seu destino ou quer voltar à Ilha Silenciosa e esquecer tudo que aconteceu aqui?

A voz rouca e grave de Sandor ressoou pelo quarto:

— Eu não posso deixar meu passarinho.

Septão Merribald lhe sorriu e disse:

— Pois não a deixe. Mas eu acho que ela não é mais um passarinho. Aquela menina tem uma força dentro dela. Ela é delicada por fora, mas é dotada de uma grande coragem... e ainda temos o seu poderoso pai. — Merribald pensou por um tempo antes de falar — A menina iria com você?

Sandor pensou por um tempo:

“Por que haveria de querer ir comigo? Ela vive bem aqui. Tem conforto e boa comida. Não trocaria tudo isso para viver como uma fugitiva ao meu lado. Alem do mais...”

Sandor se viu respondendo:

— Eu sou uma aberração. Alguém como ela não poderia gostar de mim.

Septão Merribald lhe lançou um olhar astuto e disse:

— É mesmo Jory? Então porque o pai dela se sentiu tão ameaçado por você?

“Quando você esteve aqui antes

Nem pude te olhar nos olhos

Você é como um anjo

Sua pele me faz chorar

Você flutua como pluma

Num mundo perfeito

Eu queria ser especial

Você é tão especial

Mas eu sou uma aberração, um esquisito

Que diabos é que eu estou fazendo aqui

Este não é meu lugar

Não me importa se vai doer

Quero ter o controle (da situação)

Quero um corpo perfeito

Uma alma perfeita

Quero que você perceba

Quando eu não estou por perto

Você é tão especial

Eu queria ser especial

Mas eu sou uma aberração, um esquisito

Que diabos é que eu estou fazendo aqui

Este não é meu lugar

Ela está indo embora de novo

Esta fugindo

Ela se vai, se vai

O que você quiser para te fazer feliz

O que você quiser

Você é tão especial

Eu queria ser especial

Mas eu sou uma aberração, um esquisito

Que diabos é que eu estou fazendo aqui

Este não é meu lugar

Este não é meu lugar”

Creep - Radiohead


	13. Acidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será outro Pov do Sandor e nos mostrará como ele escreveu aquele bilhete para a Sansinha.  
> Terá também, uma nova faceta do nosso Petyr!! *-*
> 
> A Tathi fez mais um vídeo lindo do nosso triângulo Sandor/Sansa/Petyr:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GU94J4SDwnQ&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Está lindo. Se puderem, deem uma olhadinha??!! ;D

Sandor

Após a conversa que Sandor e septão Merribald tiveram, o homem não conseguia tirar da cabeça algo que o septão lhe disse:

“É mesmo Jory? Então porque o pai dela se sentiu tão ameaçado por você?”

Sandor teve certeza que o septão estava louco:

“Merribald me disse aquilo somente para me fazer sentir bem. Não preciso que mintam para mim. Já me vi no espelho e não gostei nada do que vi. Petyr não é um Jaime Lannister, mas mesmo assim, ainda é muito melhor do que eu.”

Uma irritação estava tomando o corpo do homem, e ele quis voltar aos seus velhos hábitos:

“Que se foda! Eu bem sei a vontade que tenho que tomar um gole de vinho. O vinho me faz pensar melhor.”

O homem levantou-se e decidiu ir pegar um gole da bebida antes de dormir. Enquanto se encaminhava para as cozinhas, viu-se em frente ao quarto de Sansa:

“Será que Mindinho ainda está aí dentro?”

Uma fúria tomou o corpo do homem. Pensar no que Mindinho estava fazendo sozinho com Sansa atrás daquela porta, o deixava com vontade de matar.

Sandor decidiu encostar o ouvido na porta. Queria tentar conseguir ouvir algo. Um barulho abafado dentro do quarto lhe despertou a atenção. Choro.

“O passarinho está chorando. Continua uma menina tola. Será que com tudo que passou em Porto Real não aprendeu que lágrimas não adiantam de nada?”

O homem apurou ainda mais sua audição. O choro da menina ainda não tinha passado. Ouví-la chorar lhe despertou a lembrança do dia que Joffrey a chamou para responder pelos crimes de seu irmão.

“Aquele merdinha do Joff era um idiota mesmo. O que a menina tinha a ver com a incompetência dos Lannisters em campo de batalha? Tudo que ele queria era maltratá-la, como o monstro que era. Quando aqueles dois nojentos, que se dizem cavaleiros, machucaram Sansa, minha vontade era matá-los em frente à toda a corte. Tentei dizer basta, mas o rei idiota não me ouviu. Bem feito que Joffrey morreu agonizando. Do jeito que foi ruim em vida, me admira que não tenha tido uma morte lenta e dolorosa.”

Sandor percebeu que o choro tinha parado.

“Ela deve ter dormido. Em Porto Real, depois que cortaram a cabeça de Ned Stark, lembro que ela chorou até dormir. Eu a espiei. Fui o guarda da sua porta aquele dia. Nunca tinha visto alguém chorar com tanta dor. Era uma menina pequena, mas mesmo assim, aquele foi o primeiro dia que eu a desejei para mim.”

Sandor partiu em direção à cozinha. Como em todos os castelos, as cozinheiras estavam amassando o pão para a manhã seguinte e esquentando vinho com canela e cravo numa grande panela. Quando elas perceberam a presença de Sandor tomaram um susto:

— Senhor, quer algo aqui?

Sandor não podia responder. Ainda iria ficar disfarçado com uma pessoa da Fé. A outra cozinheira o salvou:

— Maddy, ele não pode falar. Fez um voto de silêncio pela Fé.

— É mesmo... O que o senhor querer é só pegar.

Sandor assentiu e pegou uma caneca de ferro que estava em cima da mesa. Levou-a ao vinho que estava fervendo, deixando as cozinheiras boquiabertas:

“Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando. Fodam-se vocês! Um homem, seja da Fé ou não, precisa de vinho para manter-se são e feliz.”

Sandor agradeceu com a cabeça e saiu da cozinha em direção aos seus aposentos.

“Queria saber onde fica o quarto do Mindinho. Será que se eu mostrasse minha espada para ele, o homem ainda me ameaçaria?”

Perdido em pensamentos vingativos, Sandor chegou ao seu modesto quarto. Fechou a fechadura da porta — Por precaução — e começou a retirar suas roupas.

“Essa coisa esquisita que me cobre todo me deixa com calor e parecendo um idiota.”

Arremessou o manto para o outro lado do quarto com raiva. Guardou sua espada com cuidado ao lado de sua cama.

“Se eu precisar dela de noite, está ao meu lado.”

Despiu as botas que estava, jogando-as ao lado da porta. Restava somente sua calça e a camisa simples que usava. A última foi arremessada para junto de seu manto. Sentado na cama, vestindo somente a calça, Sandor sentiu-se livre e lúcido para pensar com clareza:

“Tenho que tomar cuidado. Mindinho não é um idiota como o Joffrey. Ele saberá minhas intenções no momento que me olhar nos olhos. Aquele deve ter parte com o Estranho, pois sabe mais de mexericos e armações que a própria Aranha. Deveria ser ele o mestre dos sussurros. Dos sussurros malvados.”

Perdido em pensamento, algo estalou dentro de Sandor.

“Falando em sussurros, eu estou me lembrando de algo...”

Sandor sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo:

“Pois então senhor Mindinho... te peguei”

O homem soltou uma gargalhada baixa, que mais parecia um rosnado canino:

“Joffrey me contava tudo. Me via com mais estima que seu próprio suposto pai. Ele contou, depois de alguns tragos de vinho, que foi Mindinho que o encorajou a cortar a cabeça de Ned Stark. Para mostrar poder, disse ele. Tentei dissuadi-lo da loucura, mas Joffrey era um completo idiota. Pensava que ser rei lhe dava direito a fazer qualquer coisa. Será que o passarinho lhe amará de todo o coração depois que souber de tudo isso, Mindinho?”

Uma raiva fervilhava dentro de Sandor. O homem achava que Mindinho era um dos grandes responsáveis pelos infortúnios de todos os Starks.

“Se ele não tivesse soprado, do jeito dissimulado que ele faz, coisas nos ouvidos de Joffrey, Ned poderia estar na Muralha e o passarinho em Winterfell?”

Pensar em Mindinho estava lhe trazendo muitas lembranças:

“Já ia me esquecendo... Foi Mindinho, também, quem enganou Ned Stark e colocou uma faca em seu pescoço na sala do trono. Depois disso, os Starks só perderam.”

Sandor colocou-se de pé rapidamente.

“As coisas que me lembrei são importantes e poderiam mostrar para Sansa quem realmente é Mindinho.”

Um calafrio lhe percorreu:

“É também um dos homens mais perigosos de todos os Reinos... Devo tomar cuidado. Ele continua sendo um Lorde e eu um cão abandonado. O passarinho será vigiado de perto agora que sabe quem sou.”

Sandor ficou pensativo, tentando achar um jeito de comunicar-se com Sansa.

“Posso tentar entrar pela sua janela, como as vezes que fiz em Porto Real para vê-la dormir. Os guardas são tão previsíveis e idiotas, que só pensam em vigiar as portas, esquecem que existem janelas!”

O homem começou a tramar e calcular a sua invasão ao quarto da menina:

“O quarto dela fica no final de um corredor, e graças aos Sete, uma janela de ventilação tem ali. Posso me esgueirar para fora e tatear até a sua sacada. Quando estiver dentro do quarto pensarei em algo.”

Sandor calçou suas botas novamente, pegou sua espada e abotoou-a em sua calça.

“Pois vou sem aquele manto idiota. Ele fica engalhando nas coisas e é capaz que eu derrube algo, dái fudeu! Vou sem camisa, esse lugar é quente demais.”

O homem abriu a porta do quarto bem devagarzinho, deixando uma frestinha para espiar o lado de fora. Conseguiu ver que ninguém andava por ali. O castelo todo estava silencioso. Esgueirou-se para fora da porta e caminhou rápido e silencioso como um gato. Quando estava virando a esquina do corredor de Sansa, ouviu uma conversa abafada atrás de uma porta. Apurou os ouvidos para tentar reconhecer a voz.

“Mindinho! Mas o que faz a essa hora fora de sua cama e cochichando?”

Encostou o ouvido na porta, a fim de ouvir a conversa melhor:

— É isso mesmo que eu lhe disse meistre Collemon. Robert reclamou para Alayne que o senhor estava colocando algo pegajoso em seu leite. Não vou admitir ser surpreendido por causa de atos idiotas, entendeu bem?

— Eu entendo, senhor protetor Baelish. Peço desculpas e irei ser mais cuidado em omitir o sono doce.

— Eu espero que sim, meistre. Preciso do menino morto, mas não quero nenhuma suspeita caindo no meu colo. Entendeu ou preciso ser mais claro?

O tom de voz do meistre era cheio de medo:

— O senhor não precisará se preocupar comigo. Peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas, senhor lorde protetor.

— Espero que sim meistre Collemon. Odeio tirar peças dos meus jogos...

Sandor arregalou os olhos:

“Como eu pensei. Mindinho está matando o menino aos poucos para controlar o Vale. Mas quem é o herdeiro do menino? Será algum homem de Petyr?”

Encostou ainda mais o ouvido na porta:

— Tenho outro assunto a tratar com Sor Lothor Brune. Alguns ratos indesejáveis estão querendo se infiltrar no Vale.

— Posso ajudar em algo, senhor Protetor?

Petyr respondeu com petulância:

— O senhor deve se concentrar em matar o menino. Simples assim, mas tenho outra coisa a lhe perguntar. Ainda tenho tempo até Sor Lothor chegar.

Sandor viu ali a sua deixa. Petyr ainda ia demorar-se um tempo, e ele precisava ir até o quarto do passarinho. Caminhou ainda mais silencioso que antes. Dobrou a esquina e viu-se no corredor do quarto da menina. A janela de ventilação, para a felicidade de Sandor, estava aberta. O quarto da menina era o único do corredor, então se permitiu caminhar mais rapidamente. Passou a perna direita pela janela e tomou impulso para subir nela.

“Pelo menos nunca tive medo de altura!”

Sandor olhou para o lado direito e calculou que a janela da menina ficava à uns dois metros de onde estava. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que, como em todos os castelos, uma viga ficava exposta embaixo de todo o peitoril. Colocou com cuidado seus imensos pés na viga.

“Pelo menos é mais largo que as vigas da Fortaleza Vermelha. Quando eu espiava o passarinho dormindo, quase caí muitas vezes.”

Segurando nas pedras que ficavam expostas nas paredes, Sandor encaminhou-se com cuidado até a sacada da menina. Com habilidade e força, pulou para dentro. As cortinas da menina estavam abertas e ele pode vê-la dormindo em sua cama.

“Isso me lembra as várias vezes que a vi dormir...”

Forçou a fechadura da janela e conseguiu abri-la com cuidado. Analisou o ambiente que adentrou. Era mais simples que os aposentos da menina na Fortaleza Vermelha, mas de um modo peculiar, combinava mais com sua dona. Flores estavam postas nos cantos do quarto. Sandor passou a mão na que estava mais próxima:

“Suave e cheirosa.”

Alguns livros estavam empilhados e organizados em cima de uma penteadeira. Um grande espelho tomava uma parede do quarto, com uma moldura ricamente detalhada de pássaros. Sandor sempre soube que o passarinho era organizado com suas coisas.

O homem caminhou com bastante cuidado até a cabeceira da menina. Ela ainda estava com o vestido que a tinha visto:

“Como eu pensei. Ela chorou até adormecer.”

Os cabelos, outrora ruivos, da menina caíam como uma cascata ao redor de seu rosto perfeito. Sandor não ficou feliz quando viu que o passarinho estava com os cabelos castanhos. Lembrou-se de como o tom de vermelho lhe deixava ainda mais bela e austera. O castanho não lhe tirou a beleza, mas lhe conferiu um ar melancólico e mais velho.

Sandor tomou coragem e tocou em uma pequena mecha solta dos cabelos da menina:

“Suave.... mais suave que uma pétala de rosas. Lembro que fazia isso quase todas as noites que a via dormir.”

O homem olhou para o colo da menina, que estava bem desnudo pela posição que estava dormindo. Os seios da menina subiam e desciam de um modo lento.

“Sete infernos... ela já é uma mulher!”

O membro viril de Sandor despertou em seus calções.

“Infernos! Já faz muito tempo que não tomo uma mulher... e vê-la aqui na minha frente tão desprotegida me dá tesão.”

O homem tentou concentrar-se em acordá-la, mas ficou com receio de não conseguir controlar-se perto da menina.

“Eu só queria fodê-la. Cuidá-la e ensiná-la a ser uma mulher.”

O pensamento assustou o homem.

“Preciso sair desse quarto. Preciso me aliviar e pensar com mais clareza. Senão estou fadado a retirar-lhe o seu primeiro sangue de donzela.”

Quando estava caminhando de volta para a janela, viu alguns pergaminhos, pena e tinta numa mesa de canto. Chegou perto e identificou a caligrafia bonita e graciosa da menina.

“Lembro que ela gostava de escrever histórias de donzelas e cavaleiros quando estava em Porto Real. Ela escondia tudo na gaveta de sua penteadeira, mas eu sempre soube que estavam lá. Lembro que na noite que lhe contei sobre minhas queimaduras, foi a primeira vez que fui no quarto dela. Mesmo na Torre da Mão, para quem sabe, é possível escalar. Quando a vi dormir pela primeira vez a achei a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Quando estava saindo do quarto pisei num pergaminho e li a história que ela tinha escrito. Falava de um homem, que não era um cavaleiro, que tinha sido queimado pelo seu irmão. Esse homem lutou honradamente e derrotou o seu algoz. No final ele tinha arrumado uma esposa muito bonita e vários filhos. Foi naquele momento que o passarinho se tornou a minha coisa preferida de todo o mundo.”

O homem pegou um dos pergaminhos e viu que estavam desenhados vários corações nele. Dentro do maior estava escrito Alayne e Petyr.

Uma fúria doentia tomou o corpo de Sandor.

“Ele a seduziu!”

Sandor, tomado pela fúria pegou o pergaminho que estava em branco e começou a escrever um bilhete para a menina:

“Pode pintar seus cabelos de azul, que mesmo assim eu a reconheceria. És ainda o mesmo passarinho bonito numa gaiola dourada, cercada de pessoas ainda mais perigosas que outrora. A diferença é que aqui não tem ninguém para lhe proteger. Você não sabe de muitas coisas Sansa Stark... mas se quiser saber, eu lhe contarei. Encontre-me daqui a dois dias, à meia noite na varanda do seu quarto. Não tente trazer mais ninguém. Eu farejo uma mentira muito melhor do que você!”

Arrependeu-se de ter escrito na hora que terminou.

“Não posso entregar isso para ela. Encontrá-la na varanda? Onde estou com a cabeça? Vou é amassar e queimar isso no meu quarto.”

A respiração da menina ficou diferente. Sandor olhou e percebeu que ela estava prestes a acordar. Saiu de fininho até a varanda e pulou para a viga, a fim de voltar para seu quarto.

Percorreu com grande pressa todo o caminho de volta aos seus aposentos. Entrou em seu quarto e arremessou-se com força em sua cama, sem nem tirar as botas.

“Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Como que eu iria me encontrar com o passarinho na varanda do quarto dela? A primeira coisa que ela vai fazer é contar para Mindinho que um bilhete foi deixado em seu quarto. É melhor eu queimá-lo antes que algum enxerido veja.”

Sandor colocou a mão no bolso da calça e ficou em pânico:

“Como eu sou um idiota! Um idiota fodido! O bilhete... O bilhete ficou lá!”


	14. Desvendando uma Incógnita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É um Pov do Petyr. Mostrará MUITO de suas artimanhas e intenções. Ele se passa em paralelo com a chagada da Fé, num ponto de vista do nosso malvado favorito.
> 
> AVISO: Tem bastante hentai... então, se você se sentir ofendido com conteúdo sexual explícito, não leia. Linguagem chula também está presente em algumas partes. ;D
> 
> Boa leitura! Amo vocês!

PETYR

 

— Senhor Baelish?

Petyr levantou os olhos da carta que estava escrevendo. Desde que se tornou protetor do território, escrevia e lia cartas freqüentemente. “Muitas guerras se vencem com uma pena e alianças poderosas se fazem com ela” pensava o homem.

— Sim? — Petyr prestou atenção na mulher parada na soleira da porta da biblioteca. Teve certeza que nunca a tinha visto. O homem não deixaria passar despercebida uma mulher com aquele tom nas madeixas.

“Eu amei uma donzela bela como o verão, com a luz do sol em seu cabelo

Eu amei uma donzela linda como o outono, com o pôr-do-sol em seus cabelos

Eu amei uma donzela branca como o inverno, com a luz da lua no seu rosto

Eu amei uma donzela fértil como a primavera, com botões de flores em suas madeixas...”

Petyr fechou os olhos. A saudade de uma época inesquecível de sua vida sempre lhe assombrava quando se deparava com tons de cabelos rubros. Seu coração gelado se aquecia por um segundo. Somente um segundo. Ouviu a mulher a lhe chamar novamente:

— Senhor?

— Desculpe querida. Estava divagando, perdido em sua beleza. — Disse num tom sedutor. — Vejo que tem uma carta para mim. Chegue mais perto.

A mulher riu lascivamente. Seus olhos eram duas fendas castanhas que poderiam enganar o mais esperto dos homens, mas não Petyr. Ele era demasiado malicioso para cair nos truques de qualquer mulher. A criada encaminhou-se rebolando até a mesa que Petyr estava sentado. Debruçou-se até deixar seus fartos seios quase à mostra. Riu de uma maneira convidativa e lhe entregou a carta.

“Essa daria uma ótima puta para um dos meus bordéis... será que é virgem? Não... é lasciva demais para ser uma donzela.”

Petyr olhou a cera da carta. Era azul e tinha um falcão.

“Meistre Collemon... algo aconteceu!”

— Obrigada querida. Pode ir agora.

A mulher lhe sorriu mais uma vez e disse:

— Se o senhor precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar. Qualquer coisa mesmo...

Petyr riu com o descaramento da criada.

— Lembrarei disso.

Dando mais um sorriso a mulher se retirou. Petyr quebrou o selo da carta e abriu:

“A Fé chegará um dia antes do esperado. Estão em dois.”

O homem não ficou contente em receber essa notícia. Seus planos teriam que ser ajustados pela chegada iminente da Fé. Precisaria sair de Vila Gaivota pela manhã e deixar alguns assuntos pendentes.

“Aquela chata da Myane irá ficar fazendo drama pela minha ida antecipada. Preciso fazer algo para agradá-la. Ela estando contente, seu pai ficará contente e todos os senhores importantes também o ficarão. Será que aquela mulher tola realmente imagina que um homem como eu gostaria dela de verdade? Ridícula... eu só a agüento pelo poder que me dá.”

Levantou-se de má vontade da sua poltrona. Ele sabia o que iria que ter de fazer para agradar Myane.

“Eu sei agradar uma mulher... quando quero. E que minha tortura comece!”

Silencioso, como Petyr sabia ser, caminhou até ficar de frente à porta do quarto de sua irritante noiva. Sabia que não lhe era permitido visitas íntimas ao quarto de Myane, mas eram essas visitas que surpreendiam e prendiam as mulheres aos seus encantos. Bateu duas vezes e esperou resposta:

— Quem é? — Myane perguntou.

Petyr baixou o tom de voz, deixando-a um pouco mais alta que um sussurro:

— Sou eu Myane. Abra, por favor...

O rosto da mulher apareceu numa fresta da porta:

— Petyr? Por que veio até aqui tão tarde?

O homem deu um sorriso sedutor. Sabia que Myane nunca resistia ao seu charme:

— Myane, não posso ficar aqui no corredor. Se formos pegos...

— Entre Petyr, meu querido.

Ele entrou rapidamente pela porta. Esperou Myane fechá-la enquanto a encarava com luxúria. A mulher usava uma camisola vinho longa de dormir, que dava um belo contraste com sua pele alva e cabelos dourados. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, mas Petyr tinha os pensamentos em outra menina.

— Desculpe vir tão tarde, Myane. Preciso ir embora amanhã bem cedo e tive receio em não te ver antes de ir embora... você sabe que não me perdoaria por não receber meu beijo de despedida da mulher mais bela de Westeros.

O rosto de Myane se iluminou com as palavras de Petyr. Mas a mulher não tinha conhecimento que o homem à sua frente era dissimulado e lhe dizia tais palavras para manipulá-la mais facilmente.

— O senhor acha mesmo? Acha que sou a mulher mais bela de Westeros?

“Não acho nada disso!”

— É claro que sim. — Chegou mais perto dela e lhe tocou o rosto com candura — Qual o homem que ficaria ao seu lado sem desejá-la ardentemente?

Myane corou, mas se deixou levar pelas mentiras do homem. Petyr continuou:

— És a mais bela. Como posso ir embora sem me despedir?

Petyr beijou os lábios de Myane enquanto corria sua mão direita pelo corpo curvilíneo da mulher.

“Ela é bela... mas não é minha donzela do inverno! Preciso agradá-la a fim de conseguir o que quero.”

Sem parar de beijá-la por nenhum instante, Petyr foi empurrando Myane até a cama que estava atrás deles. Deitou-a com delicadeza. A mulher olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos e disse:

— Sabes que não sou mais donzela, não é mesmo Petyr? Meu pai lhe falou quando me propôs casamento... Preferia ter me guardado para você, o homem que amo e que faria qualquer coisa para deixar feliz.

“Tolinha... eu sempre soube que não era virgem! Eu quero a influência que você tem sobre seu pai ao meu favor na corte do Vale. Simples assim!”

— Myane, minha querida. Não me importo se não és donzela. És a minha noiva. A mulher mais bela de Westeros.

— Eu... eu estou pronta para me entregar para você. Sonho com isso desde o dia que te vi pela primeira vez. Lembro que a cor dos seus olhos foi o que me atraiu. A cor e a expressão deles. Expressão de um homem bom e honrado.

“Ai, ai... como as mulheres são idiotas. É só se fazer de romântico e sensível por um minuto que elas caem de amores, sonhando com honra e bondade. Sansa era assim... Porto Real lhe tirou isso. Prefiro minha menina como está hoje.”

— Me achou honrado e bom, Myane? É uma pena os lordes do Vale não acharem o mesmo de mim... Eles me odeiam e fariam qualquer coisa para me prejudicar e separar-me de você, a mulher que amo. A única que amei.

“Mais uma mentira...”

— Petyr. — Myane se sentou e pegou o rosto de Petyr entre suas mãos — Nunca iria deixar nada de ruim acontecer ao meu amor. Prometo-lhe isso! Falarei para meu pai colocar a corte em seu devido lugar, bem sei que todos lhe devem respeito e muito dinheiro também. Confia em mim, meu amor?

“Tão fácil de manipular...”

— Faria isso? Por mim, Myane? — O homem usou a sua voz mais inocente — Lhe daria qualquer coisa se me protegesse daqueles abutres. Sou um homem de origem simplória, nos Dedos não há toda essa falsa cortesia da corte. Sou como um pequeno pássaro, um tejo num ninho de falcões famintos...

A mulher jogou-se em seus braços, se apertando nele:

— Nunca irão lhe fazer mal. Assegurarei isso. Meu pai faz tudo que quero... sou sua única filha, a luz de sua vida.

Petyr sorriu e disse:

— Obrigada. Sabe que confio em você para me manter seguro. O que me leva a pensar em algo para agradá-la — O homem lhe sorriu lascivo — Irei embora amanhã bem cedo...

— Petyr... eu... eu quero que façamos amor. — A voz da mulher era um sussurro.

O homem se fez de surdo. Gostava de torturar belas mulheres:

— Desculpe Myane. Não ouvi o que você me disse...

Myane encarou seus olhos. Dava para perceber que estava reunindo coragem para falar novamente:

— Eu disse que gostaria de pedir algo, já que irá dois dias antes do esperado...

— É mesmo? Qualquer coisa para agradar minha noiva...

Myane decidiu não falar, mas mostrar o que realmente queria. Beijou Petyr com urgência e começou a desabotoar o gibão dele. Esfregava-se ao homem.

“Espertinha... espertinha. Receio que devo fodê-la até levá-la a exaustão. Assim é garantida a minha boa imagem na corte do Vale. Então primeiramente vou ficar no controle...”

O homem agarrou Myane com força jogando-a novamente na cama. Deitou-se em cima dela e começou beijando e dando pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço enquanto usava a mão esquerda para alisar os seios fartos dela. Petyr sabia que era esperado um galanteio de sua parte:

— Tem certeza que quer continuar, Myane? Não quero forçá-la...

— Tenho! Por favor, continue.

Petyr assentiu. Começou a retirar lentamente a camisola da mulher. Começou subindo-a desde a canela, com movimentos curtos, torturantes. A pele alva da mulher arrepiava-se com o toque masculino de Petyr. Quando a camisola chegou na altura do quadril, Petyr beijou cada coxa de Myane. Na coxa direita lambeu num movimento ascendente, até chegar à flor da mulher. Por cima da roupa íntima de seda vinho, beijou e sugou fazendo Myane arfar e se contorcer em agonia:

— Oh! Por favor Petyr... me ame, por favor!

“Isso eu não posso fazer... nunca irei amá-la, mulher idiota!”

— Calma... faço tudo para agradar minha noiva.

Continuou a subir a camisola. Sentia o tecido fino enrolar-se embaixo de suas mãos. A sensação da pele macia da mulher nas palmas de suas mãos estava o deixando excitado.

“Preciso cumprir com meu dever...”

Quando a camisola destapou os seios da mulher, Petyr não se conteve e lambeu delicadamente o esquerdo, sentindo-o enrijecer em sua língua habilidosa. Sugou-o e mordeu-o delicadamente, deixando Myane louca embaixo dele. Ajudou-a a retirar a camisola por seus braços e contemplou o corpo da mulher que estava sob ele. Ela era bonita. Tinha um bom corpo... mas seus cabelos não eram da sua cor favorita. Ela não era sua menina favorita.

“Sansa... irei tomá-la pensando em você. Mal espero em vê-la novamente, minha menina, minha vida...”

— Petyr? Não quer continuar?

“Devo ter ficado pensando em Sansa e esqueci de Myane...”

— Só estava admirando a vista, minha linda.

— E gostou da vista? — Myane tentou soar sedutora, mas para Petyr ela era uma mulher idiota, com sensualidade falsa.

— Eu seria cego se não gostasse... Está pronta?

Myane balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Petyr nem mesmo retirou seu gibão, somente abaixou um pouco a calça e retirou seu membro viril para fora. Quando Myane o viu disse:

— Uau!

— Tudo para você, minha linda.

Petyr ajeitou no meio das pernas de Myane. Sorriu para a mulher, mostrando-se um cavalheiro:

— Irei colocar Myane. Colocarei devagar, se estiver muito forte me diga, está bem?

Myane assentiu.

Petyr começou penetrando com delicadeza. Sentiu a vagina da mulher envolver cada centímetro de seu membro. Deslizava facilmente pela umidade do prazer de Myane.

“Apertada... e eu sem tomar, realmente, uma mulher a um bom tempo. Irei gozar rapidamente. Mas primeiro a farei gritar, como fiz Lysa o fazer antes dela.”

Quando percebeu que seu membro tinha entrado totalmente, apoiou-se em um cotovelo enquanto com a outra beliscava os seios da mulher, deixando louca de prazer.

— Por favor Petyr... mais forte!

“Ah, as mulheres! Querem que sejamos cavalheiros fora da cama e brutos dentro delas!”

Socou com força, ainda beliscando um dos seios da mulher enquanto o outro ia para cima e para baixo na velocidade impressionante que o homem impunha. Petyr sentiu seu membro ser apertado por Myane. Não queria que ela gozasse ainda. O homem sabia que abster uma mulher de seu gozo por um tempo o faria vir de uma maneira animalesca depois. Parou de se movimentar e retirou-se de dentro de Myane. Sentou-se com as pernas esticadas na cabeceira da cama:

— Venha aqui Myane. Irei ensiná-la a cavalgar. Você gosta?

Myane disse num tom assustado:

— Mas o homem não deveria ficar sempre em cima?

“As mulheres mesmo impõem comportamentos machistas...”

— Venha Myane. Posso fazê-la sentir coisas que você nunca sonhou sentir. Quer que eu te mostre?

— Sim.

Petyr pegou Myane pela mão direita, fazendo-a rolar. Ela levantou-se e se posicionou sua entrada no membro de Petyr, mas ele a deteve:

— Assim não Myane. Fique de costas, sente-se em meu colo... você gostará!

Myane virou-se e colocou-se em cima de Petyr. Deslizou devagar, como se estivesse doendo. Petyr ajudou empurrando embaixo.

— Viu, minha linda? Rebola para entrar mais fundo...

— Oh Petyr... vai tão fundo, mas é tão bom.

Rebolando e fazendo um movimento de deslizar, Myane ia e vinha pelo membro do homem. Petyr envolveu sua cintura com força e a ajudava a dar ritmo. Ela deslizava de um lado e Petyr empurrava do outro. Ainda com a mão esquerda na cintura dela, ele apertou com força o seio direito de Myane, fazendo-a arfar e apertar ainda mais seu pênis.

“Ela vai gozar... e eu também! Sansa...”

Myane gemeu em gozo. Seus movimentos ficaram mais lentos e sua vagina era como um elástico apertado no membro de Petyr.

“Gozou... mas irei fazê-la sofrer mais um pouquinho...”

Empurrou as costas de Myane até que ela ficasse de quatro para ele. Quando a mulher viu que ele iria penetrá-la novamente disse:

— Por favor Petyr... eu não agüento mais. Estou sensível.

Petyr fez que nem ouviu.

“Quando eu terminar irá ficar tão feliz que gritará aos quatro ventos que sou o melhor homem do mundo.”

Empurrou ainda mais as costas de Myane para baixo, deixando-a com o rosto no colchão e sua bela bunda empinada para ele. Ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas de Myane e empurrou-se para dentro sem piedade. Segurava os quadris dela com força. Myane arfou no começo, mas depois de pouco tempo rebolava no pênis do homem. Petyr era incansável. Socava com uma força absurda, fazendo os seios de Myane balançarem dolorosos.

— Ah Petyr... pelos Sete. É muito bom.

Petyr diminuiu um pouco o movimento e debruçou-se até alcançar o ouvido direito de Myane:

— Está bom?

— Sim!

— Quer que eu pare?

— Nunca! Por favor, não pare! Dê-me sua semente.

“Isso eu nunca lhe darei!”

Petyr deslizou a mão direita das costas de Myane até sua nuca. Com um movimento rápido ajeitou todo o cabelo de Myane num rabo de cavalo e puxou-o com força enquanto voltava a socar com violência dentro da mulher.

“Estou quase indo, mas primeiro ela...”

Myane gemia alto palavras desconexas. Petyr via, por sua expressão, que estava gostando imensamente de ser tomada dessa forma. Quando deu sua estocada mais funda, viu Myane desfalecer à sua frente num grito agudo de gozo. Retirou-se com rapidez e gozou em cima da bunda empinada da mulher.

“Bom... pelo menos serviu para me esvaziar!”

— Viu minha linda? Eu disse que iria gostar...

— Ah Petyr... nunca deixarei ninguém fazer mal ao meu Petyr!

— Eu espero que sim, meu amor. Lembre-se, sou um pequeno Tejo no meio de famintos falcões.

_______________________________________________

Petyr partiu de Vila Gaivota ainda de madrugada. Deixando para trás uma Myane absurdamente amorosa e chorona:

— Por favor, Petyr. Venha me ver mais vezes?

— Irei vir vê-la o mais rápido que puder. Sabes que é meu amor, não é mesmo?

Myane iluminou-se com essas palavras. Petyr continuou num sussurro que somente ela podia ouvir:

— Conto com você para me proteger dos falcões famintos...

— Eu não irei decepcioná-lo. Nunca!

— Que bom, meu amor.

Petyr beijou a testa de Myane, apertou a mão de seu futuro sogro e montou no cavalo. Acenou uma última vez e conseguiu ver a criada dos cabelos rubros a lhe acenar pela janela.

“Preferia ter tomado a criada do que Myane. Mas sou cumpridor dos meus deveres. Só cheguei até onde estou hoje por não me desviar dos meus objetivos.”

Cavalgou com mais dez cavaleiros. Por ser protetor do Vale, era esperado que ele tivesse uma pequena guarda a segui-lo. Petyr calculava que a Fé chegaria pela noite no Castelo da Lua. Precisava cavalgar com rapidez se quisesse estar presente para recebê-los.

“Minha menina, minha Sansa. Confio em você para enganá-los.”

_____________________________________________________

Petyr chegou ao Castelo da Lua mais tarde que o esperado. Pelas informações passadas por Sor Lothor Brune, que o esperava no portão de entrada, a Fé já tinha chegado.

— Lorde Petyr, vieram em dois. Alayne os recebeu adequadamente e os instalou em quartos decentes. Nesse momento, estão jantando com ela na copa privada.

— Myranda está em casa? Tem algum Royce no castelo?

— Não senhor. Como o senhor previu, os Royces foram todos à festa de casamento de Lyn Corbray.

— Perfeito Lothor. E como são esses dois homens que vieram da Fé?

Petyr percebeu que Soh Lothor ficou incomodado.

— Lorde Petyr. O mais velho parece um típico septão. É velho e gentil, mas o outro é um homem grande demais e muito sinistro. Aposto meus calções como um dia já foi cavaleiro, só pelo modo como se movimenta.

— Interessante... Já o viu antes?

— Aí está o problema, lorde Petyr. O homem anda todo tampado com panos pretos. Somente seus olhos ficam descobertos. Olhos de ira e de morte, eu digo. E para piorar o homem não fala. Fez um voto de silêncio pela Fé.

— Hum... não gosto nada disso. Prefiro que os homens falem livremente, a não ser aqueles que mando arrancar a língua.

Sor Lothor riu.

— Ficará de olhos abertos nesse homem, sor Lothor. Não o quero perto de Alayne.

Lothor assentiu obediente.

— Irei vê-los então. Preciso julgar se são ameaça ou não.

_______________________________________________________

Quando Petyr chegou à copa privada não encontrou ninguém. Um sentimento esquisito apossou-se de seu coração.

“Onde está Sansa?”

Decidiu ir até o quarto da menina. Precisava vê-la acima de qualquer coisa. A saudade de sua menina corroia seu coração. Um sentimento de ciúmes estava se formando no fundo de sua alma.

“Não a quero perto de ninguém. Ela é só minha!”

Andava com passos leves pelos corredores do castelo. Quando entrou tomou o corredor do quarto de Sansa a viu numa situação que fez seu coração inflamar em raiva. A menina estava parada em frente à porta de seu quarto, com a mão no rosto de um homem todo coberto. Pareciam íntimos.

“Calma Petyr... Afogue seu ciúme por um instante...”

— Boa noite, Alayne. — Conseguiu colocar seu tom mais ácido.

Sansa tirou a mão do rosto de Jory rapidamente. Este encarou Petyr com olhos frios, mas a expressão no rosto de Petyr estava natural, como se a situação que presenciou fosse corriqueira. Numa voz fraca, a menina falou:

— Boa noite Pe...Pai!

Petyr a encarou com olhos frios como gelo:

— Quem é seu companheiro misterioso, Alayne?

— Pai, esse é Jory, um cavaleiro à serviço da Fé. Chegou essa tarde juntamente com Septão Merribald.

— É mesmo Alayne? — Petyr alisou o cavanhaque irônico — Pensei que você o conhecesse há bastante tempo, dado as circunstâncias que a achei...

Sansa corou violentamente com o tom acusador de Petyr. Como a menina não teve palavras para lhe responder, Petyr continuou:

— Senhor Jory, que lugar o senhor e Septão Merribald vieram?

Foi Sansa quem respondeu rapidamente:

— Pai, o senhor Jory e Septão Merribald vieram de um lugar chamado Ilha Silenciosa. O senhor Jory fez um voto de silêncio pela Fé...

— Interessante Alayne. Ilha Silenciosa você disse?

— Sim meu pai. Tenho certeza que é Ilha Silenciosa.

Petyr dirigiu seus olhos cinza-esverdeados carregados de desprezo à Jory:

— Obrigado senhor Jory por acompanhar a minha menina até o quarto. Eu assumirei sua companhia daqui.

Jory pareceu não querer sair do lado de Sansa. Essa atitude fez Petyr levantar as sobrancelhas para ele. Depois de algum tempo, Petyr disse:

— Entre Alayne. Agora! Já irei conversar com você. Feche a porta.

-____________________________________________

“Então o Cão de Caça finalmente achou seu passarinho. Pois se ele pensa que será fácil levá-la está enganado. Eu a quero. Ela é minha!”

Petyr fechou os olhos pensando na conversa que teve com Alayne no quarto:

“ — Boa noite, Alayne. Com a Fé aqui no Vale serão mais discretos os nossos encontros, não quero olhos postos em nós.

— Não nos veremos assim enquanto eles tiverem aqui?

Petyr riu:

— Duvido que exista uma pessoa que me separará de você.

— Existe Myane... e Harry.

— Eles são descartáveis, mas importantes para a nossa subida. Você quer ficar mais desse jeito comigo?

Sansa disse iluminada:

— Sim! Eu gostaria de ficar assim com você para sempre.

Petyr ficou muito sério com a resposta da menina:

— Preciso realmente ir. Boa noite, Alayne”

“Sai pela porta como um louco... Sansa deve ter ficado chateada comigo. Mas pensar que sou digno de ser amado... isso faz eu me sentir estranho. Sempre sonhei em ser reconhecido e amado por Cat, mas minha amada morreu numa emboscada que eu sabia que iria acontecer. Eu simplesmente achei que ela não iria às Gêmeas. Morreu sozinha. Eu nunca nem mesmo a tive. Quando sua filha disse que quer ficar comigo para sempre... ela tem os mesmos olhos. Olhos inocentes, da cor do mar. Eu me afogaria naqueles olhos e morreria feliz se pudesse possuí-la somente uma vez. Não sei o que ela me faz...me sinto um tolo por pensar assim.”

Petyr abanou as mãos, como se espantando pensamentos indesejados. Sabia que deveria falar com meistre Collemon. Com Sandor rondando Sansa e Robert reclamando de algo pegajoso em seu leite, o meistre deveria ser instruído para dançar conforme o jogo.

_____________________________________________

Petyr bateu na porta do quarto do meistre. Collemon atendeu prontamente e lhe encheu de mesuras:

— Senhor protetor Baelish. Que bom que chegou em boa saúde. Alayne esteve triste todos os dias que esteve fora. Andou tão pálida que tive de lhe dar uma vitamina.

— Espero que não tenha dado para minha filha a mesma “vitamina” que anda dando à Robert.

Collemon ficou pálido com o tom ameaçador de Petyr:

— Senhor Baelish... não entendo o que quer dizer.

— Robert se queixou com Alayne do sono doce que anda colocando em seu leite noturno. Será mesmo que sua incompetência não lhe deixa fazer uma simples tarefa?

— O menino se queixou?

— É isso mesmo que eu lhe disse meistre Collemon. Robert reclamou para Alayne que o senhor estava colocando algo pegajoso em seu leite. Não vou admitir ser surpreendido por causa de atos idiotas, entendeu bem?

Collemon empalideceu com a ameaça velada de Petyr:

— Eu entendo, senhor protetor Baelish. Peço desculpas e irei ser mais cuidado em omitir o sono doce.

Petyr riu. Mas seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos cinza-esverdeados:

— Eu espero que sim, meistre. Preciso do menino morto, mas não quero nenhuma suspeita caindo no meu colo. Entendeu ou preciso ser mais claro?

O tom de voz do meistre era cheio de medo:

— O senhor não precisará se preocupar comigo. Peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas, senhor lorde protetor.

— Espero que sim meistre Collemon. Odeio tirar peças dos meus jogos...

Collemon conseguiu ficar ainda mais pálido. Petyr percebeu que o homem o temia bastante.

“Isso é bom. Eu o tiro da jogada com um só movimento.”

Petyr continuou:

— Tenho outro assunto a tratar com Sor Lothor Brune. Alguns ratos indesejáveis estão querendo se infiltrar no Vale.

— Posso ajudar em algo, senhor Protetor?

Petyr respondeu com petulância:

— O senhor deve se concentrar em matar o menino. Simples assim, mas tenho outra coisa a lhe perguntar. Ainda tenho tempo até Sor Lothor chegar.

— Tudo que o senhor protetor quiser.

— Deverá ficar de olho aberto com o septão e o companheiro que chegaram. Quero saber de tudo de anormal que eles fizerem. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Coloque seus ratos para trabalhar. Quero os movimentos de todos os dois sendo acompanhados de perto. Entendeu?

— Sim, senhor protetor. Irei acordar meus informantes agora mesmo.

— Não! Acorde-os pela manhã. Primeiro tenho que falar com Sor Lothor Brune. Amanhã seus informantes deverão ser posicionados.

Meistre Collemon assentiu. Petyr continuou:

— Preciso que saia por um instante. Preciso falar com Sor Lothor a sós.

— Claro, senhor protetor. Pode usar meus aposentos o quanto quiser.

Collemon saiu fazendo uma reverência.

“Não confio nada nesse daí. Qualquer meistre que mate de bom grado seu lorde protegido merece atenção especial. Se não dançar a minha música... sairá do jogo ainda mais cedo”

Uma batida na porta o despertou de seus pensamentos:

— Quem é?

— Sou eu, senhor Baelish.

Petyr abriu a porta para Sor Lothor e o mandou entrar com um aceno.

— O senhor queria falar comigo?

— Sim Lothor. Temos ratos em nosso castelo. Você tinha razão quanto ao homem todo coberto. Nunca foi um cavaleiro, mas luta melhor do que a maioria deles.

— Eu sabia, senhor Baelish. O jeito que ele se portava me acusou isso. Vi também que ele está meio que puxando uma das pernas.

— Está mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, ainda continua sendo uma ameaça considerável. Um rato em meu castelo...

— O senhor quer que eu faça algo para... detê-lo?

— Eu gostaria. Mas, não posso me opor com a Fé. A morte dele atrairia muitos olhos e perguntas para o Vale, e você sabe que não quero isso.

— Sim, senhor. Eu poderia ficar de olho nele, se o senhor quiser.

— Eu preciso que fique de olho em Alayne. Ele conhece — Petyr baixou a voz — Sansa.

Sor Lothor arregalou os olhos:

— Então se ele a conhece e dado o seu tamanho... não pode ser! Ele morreu!

— Parece que os mortos tendem a reviver em Westeros. Entende agora porque preciso que fique de olho em Alayne? Ele já sabe quem ela é.

— Mas Alayne está mais velha e seu cabelo... será possível que ele a reconheceria, senhor?

— Ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, estando de qualquer jeito. O cão era enamorado por ela em Porto Real, e pelo que vi nessa noite, ainda continua. O quero longe dela. Não quero um dedo nojento dele sequer a encostá-la.

— A manterei sob vigilância, senhor Baelish. Serei seus olhos. Lhe contarei qualquer coisa suspeita que lhe acontecer. A manterei longe dele.

— Assim espero. Agradeço Lothor. Por isso, lhe darei 300 dragões de ouro a mais.

Sor Lothor riu muito feliz.

— Obrigada, senhor Baelish. Devo começar a vigiá-la agora mesmo?

— Não. Começará amanhã pela manhã. Eu irei ver se está tudo certo com ela agora.

— O senhor não quer que eu vá com o senhor? Cão de caça é perigoso. E se ele resolver atacá-lo?

Petyr riu com a preocupação de Lothor:

— Sor Lothor. Quantas vezes eu venci sua espada?

Lothor riu:

— Venceu-me todas as vezes. O senhor é muito bom com uma faca, senhor Baelish. Mortífero e ágil como uma pantera.

— Então!

— Irei retirar-me, senhor Baelish.

— Obrigada Lothor.

Sor Lothor lhe fez uma reverência e saiu.

“Preciso vê-la. Não confio no cão perto dela. Eu o mataria com prazer, mas não posso!”

Petyr saiu do quarto e encaminhou-se até a porta da menina. Aguçou a audição, mas nada ouviu.

“Ela deve estar dormindo... vou entrar para vê-la. Tenho a cópia de sua chave.”

O quarto estava do mesmo jeito de quando o deixou. Sansa estava acordada. Pelos olhos inchados, Petyr sabia que esteve chorando.

— Minha menina?

Sansa não lhe respondeu. Petyr sabia que devia estar brava pela sua atitude de antes.

— Minha menina... me desculpe?

Chegou mais perto dela. Abraçou-a por trás fungando em seu pescoço. Sansa não resistiu e falou bem fraquinho:

— Oi...

— Oi, meu docinho. Você me desculpa?

Sansa balançou a cabeça concordando.

Petyr pegou suas mãos entre as dele, sentando-se ao seu lado:

— Por que está acordada? Teve um pesadelo?

— Não... acordei com frio.

— É mesmo? Então irei esquentá-la.

Petyr a abraçou com força. No começo a menina não retribuiu, mas se entregou e retribuiu o abraço se apertando no homem.

— Ainda está chateada comigo?

— Um pouco...

— Tentarei não chateá-la mais.

— Por que toda a vez que lhe digo que quero que fiquemos juntos o senhor foge?

Petyr sentiu-se esbofeteado. Sansa tinha um hábito de fazer algumas perguntas embaraçosas:

— Eu não fujo, minha menina.

Sansa se debateu até se ver livre dos braços de Petyr. Com lágrimas nos olhos disse para um Petyr assustado:

— Não gosto quando o senhor me deixa. Eu já perdi todos... não quero perdê-lo também.

Petyr levantou o queixo de Sansa até ficarem com os olhos da mesma altura:

— Não irei deixá-la. Nunca! Me arrisquei para retirá-la de Porto Real. Cuidarei de você, minha menina. Ninguém lhe fará mal. Eu não deixarei.

— O senhor nunca mentiu para mim, não é mesmo?

“Só quando preciso... como agora.”

— Eu não minto para você. Omito algumas coisas para não preocupá-la. Nunca lhe faria mal.

“Nunca faria mesmo.”

— Eu sei que não. Eu... eu te amo Petyr.

Petyr sentiu seu coração acelerar-se. Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios. Seu coração estava quente e suas pernas ficaram bambas como geléia. Ouvir sua menina dizer que o amava foi o seu momento preferido de sua vida, superando o dia que Cat lhe deu um selinho enquanto brincavam de Príncipe das Libélulas. Petyr não sabia o que responder:

— Eu... — Riu com amor e abraçou Sansa bem forte — Minha menina!

Beijou-a na boca com amor e urgência. Beijá-la era sua coisa preferida no mundo. Myane nunca iria ter sua afeição, pois ela estava toda depositada na menina que suspirava a cada vez que sua língua adentrava na boca. O homem desceu as duas mãos até a bunda de Sansa, apertando-a em cada lado com uma mão.

“Macia... gostosa!”

Sentiu a menina estremecer com seu toque. Queria tomá-la ali mesmo. Retirar seu sangue de donzela, fazê-la gritar seu nome até gozar em exaustão. Mas não podia. A primeira estocada deveria ser de Harry.

“Mas todas as outras serão minhas.”

Deitou a menina na cama. Sansa ficou parada esperando ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir. Petyr retirou o gibão ficando somente com a calça. Os olhos de Sansa brilhavam em adoração.

“Ela disse que me ama!”

— E então? O que minha menina quer fazer?

Sansa falou envergonhada:

— O senhor sabe o que quero fazer...

— Sei, minha menina? Preciso que me fale... não sou adivinho!

Sansa riu e disse:

— Quero fazer aquilo que fizemos no outro dia...

— Hum... gostou?

— Sim!

— Então...

Petyr puxou com força a parte da frente do vestido da menina. Os botões voaram por toda a volta. Sansa arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

— Você sabe que é minha, não é Sansa?

— Sou...

— Iria me contar qualquer coisa de anormal que acontecer?

A menina não respondeu prontamente. Mas no final disse:

— Irei lhe contar.

Petyr não conseguiu farejar nenhuma mentira. Estava deslumbrado demais com o modo como os seios de Sansa eram perfeitos e como a sua boca era vermelha igual a um morango. Retirou o vestido, que agora eram trapos, do corpo da menina. Sabia que nunca se cansaria de olhá-la. Rosto de anjo, corpo de pecado. A combinação perfeita.

— Vire-se. Agarre-se na cabeceira da cama. Não largue enquanto eu não mandar. Entendeu?

Sansa assentiu e virou-se de bruço. Deixando somente a bunda perfeita para cima. Agarrou a cabeceira da cama com força, ansiosa.

— Bom... o que eu irei fazer com a minha menina? Devo puni-la pelo comportamento de hoje?

— Não, senhor.

Petyr desferiu um tapa na parte direita da bunda da menina. Ela gritou se agarrando com força à cabeceira.

— Desculpe senhor. Nunca mais farei isso. Prometo!

Petyr deitou o corpo sobre as costas da menina. Sabia que seu membro rígido deveria estar cutucando sua bunda, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

“Eu poderia tê-la sem encostar em sua virgindade... mas não quero assustá-la.” (safado! =O)

— Promete mesmo, minha menina?

— Prometo.

— Assim é melhor.

Petyr levantou-se e disse:

— Levante mais essa linda bundinha para mim. Apóie-se sobre os joelhos e os cotovelos.

Obediente, a menina ficou na posição que lhe foi ordenada. Petyr passava a mão na carne macia de Sansa. Seu toque era forte, dando pequenos apertões:

— Se você pudesse se ver agora... és a menina mais linda que conheci. Perfeição é o teu nome. — Beijou cada lado da bunda de Sansa fazendo a pele sensível dela se arrepiar — Quer gozar, minha menina?

Sansa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas Petyr não ficou contente com a resposta. Deu-lhe um tapa forte no lado direito:

— Quando faço uma pergunta, quero uma resposta!

— Sim, eu quero senhor.

— Boa menina. — Onde o tapa foi desferido, Petyr fez uma massagem suave. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas da menina.

“Pelos Deuses... estou tão perto de desvirginá-la. É só um empurrão e ficaria no paraíso. Ela está molhada, seria fácil... Não! Eu nunca me deixo levar pelos sentimentos, foco, foco!”

Petyr deslizou a mão direita suavemente pelas costas da menina, fazendo-a arquear ainda mais. Com a esquerda apertava o seio perfeito de Sansa, dando um pequeno beliscão no final. A menina gemia baixinho.

— Eu sei que você gosta... Sansa.

— Eu gosto, senhor.

Petyr riu minimamente:

— Eu também gosto. Vou fazer uma coisa diferente hoje. Quer tentar?

— Tudo que o senhor quiser...

Petyr gargalhou:

— Minha menina... se eu fizesse tudo que quero com você a deixaria sem andar por uns bons dias.

Petyr sentiu-a enrijecer. Mas a acalmou:

— Confia em mim? Sabe que não vou machucá-la, mas dar-lhe um prazer sem igual. Você quer isso?

— Quero, senhor.

Petyr beijou suas costas bem levemente, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Desceu a mão direita das costas de Sansa até sua flor molhada. Massageou-a ali, causando gemidos altos e um rebolado da menina:

— Sansa...Sansa. Se rebolar assim para mim novamente eu não conseguiria me controlar...

A menina rebolou ainda mais. Os movimentos de sua pele alva eram como facas no coração do homem.

— Então você quer jogar, Alayne? — Petyr enclinou-se até colar a boca no ouvido dela — Pois saiba que eu jogo muito bem...

Petyr abaixou a calça. Seu membro, já rígido, caiu pesadamente. Uma dor gostosa estava tomando o corpo do homem. Um fogo que necessitava ser apagado. Ver a menina à sua frente o deixava maluco.

— Vamos ao jogo então.

Petyr afagou a bunda da menina com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado. Num movimento rápido, afastou-as. Colocou seu membro entre elas, mas não penetrando. Começou um movimento de vai e vem, como uma massagem.

“Só um pouquinho mais baixo e a penetraria sem comprometer sua castidade... mas não irei assustá-la. Ainda!”

Enquanto se movimentava entre as pernas de Sansa, levou sua mão direita até a flor da menina. Com um movimento suave de dedos a massageou. Quanto mais aumentava os movimentos, mais a menina rebolava em seu membro.

“Eu irei gozar logo. Nem preciso penetrá-la para sentir prazer...”

Com o dedo médio massageou o ponto mais sensível do corpo da menina. Esta soltou um pequeno grito, sendo abafado mordendo o próprio punho. Petyr era incansável. Movimentava-se num vai e vem violento enquanto explorava com o dedo toda a feminilidade de Sansa. A menina rebolava num ritmo frenético. Estava perto de gozar. Num movimento certeiro, Petyr a fez arfar e contorcer-se toda.

“Ela gozou... e como não jogar com seu prazer?”

Num jato quente e forte, Petyr derramou sua semente nas costas da menina. Com a palma da mão empurrou suas costas até deixá-la novamente deitada. Saiu de cima da menina e disse:

— Não se mexa muito, minha linda. Irei pegar um pano para limpá-la, está bem?

— Sim — A voz dela era baixinha, cansada.

Petyr pegou um pano que estava dentro de uma bacia com água. Torceu-o e se deparou com um papel bem dobradinho escondido entre os livros de Sansa.

“Mas o que é isso?”

Um alerta acendeu na mente de Petyr. Olhou para a menina que estava na cama, constatando que não estava o olhando, pegou o bilhete meticulosamente dobrado e apertou entre as mãos.

“Vou colocar no bolso da minha calça. Não deve ser nada, mas gostaria de saber o que Sansa quis esconder com tanto esmero.”

Com o pano numa mão, pegou a calça que estava no chão e jogou o bilhete dentro do bolso. Aproveitou e a vestiu. Caminhou até a cama e limpou a sua semente das costas da menina.

— Pronto. Está limpa novamente. Pode se virar.

Sonolenta, Sansa ficou de frente para Petyr.

“Deuses... ela é perfeita!”

— Vai ficar aqui comigo, Petyr?

Os olhos azuis e inocentes da menina lhe suplicavam.

— Não posso minha menina. O que diriam se amanhã me verem saindo do seu quarto?

— És meu pai... pode estar no meu quarto a qualquer hora.

Petyr riu da inocência da menina:

— Alayne, minha querida. Nem tudo é tão fácil.

Plantou um beijo casto nos lábios da menina e disse:

— Preciso ir. Ainda tenho mais algumas coisas para fazer antes de me deitar e você já está com sono...

Sansa deu um suspiro sonolento e fechou os olhos. Num minuto estava dormindo.

“Ela é perfeita dormindo. Poderia assisti-la dormir a vida inteira.”

Vestiu seu gibão e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com a chave.

“Não quero ninguém espreitando em seu quarto de madrugada.”

Antes de ir para seus aposentos, Petyr sentiu o bilhete a pesar-lhe no bolso. Decidiu lê-lo ali mesmo no corredor, em frente a uma vela que queimava. Desdobrou-o com cuidado e não reconheceu a caligrafia feia:

“Pode pintar seus cabelos de azul, que mesmo assim eu a reconheceria. És ainda o mesmo passarinho bonito numa gaiola dourada, cercada de pessoas ainda mais perigosas que outrora. A diferença é que aqui não tem ninguém para lhe proteger. Você não sabe de muitas coisas Sansa Stark... mas se quiser saber, eu lhe contarei. Encontre-me daqui a dois dias, à meia noite na varanda do seu quarto. Não tente trazer mais ninguém. Eu farejo uma mentira muito melhor do que você!”

Uma fúria tomou o corpo de Petyr. Saber que o cão já tinha encostado em sua menina o dava vontade de cortar sua garganta até vê-lo sufocar em seu próprio sangue.

“Desgraçado! Deve ter ter passado o bilhete para ela quando eu os surpreendi. Você irá encontrá-la cão, mas verá algumas coisas...”

O homem gargalhou de um jeito sombrio. Com os olhos cinza-erverdeados queimando e as sombras a tomar metade de seu rosto, era uma visão assustadora na madrugada.

“Sansa... doce Sansa. Quis esconder de mim isso? Eu não a culpo... Sandor pode ser bem assustador quando quer, mas eu sei ser muito mais. Está decidido. A casarei com Harry o mais rápido possível. Seu pobre noivo tomado pelo vinho que gosta tanto de beber poderia somente desferir o primeiro golpe para tirar-lhe a virgindade, me deixando todos os outros. Os clãs das Montanhas andam tão ferozes ultimamente, e quem é o cavaleiro mais feroz do Vale, senão nosso jovem falcão? Idiota e sedento de glória liderará o ataque para levar a paz do rei às montanhas. Mas há tantos perigos numa guerra. Tanta confusão... uma flecha pode atingi-lo fatalmente. Uma pena, uma pena. Deixará um bela viúva. Enquanto isso nosso pequeno Robert perecerá com o sono doce. E quem iria ficar como herdeiro do Vale, senão sua única prima viva, uma Stark/Tully perdida? Não terá um só cavaleiro do Vale que não colocaria as espadas aos pés da Rainha do Norte. Porto Real se destruindo com a ajuda de um conselho de idiotas e um rei menino... Stannis sendo enterrado em neve prestes a lutar com Boltons mentirosos e sonhando que está sendo financiado pelo Banco de Braavos... mas mal sabe ele que EU sou o banco de Braavos. Meu avô era um dos seus sócios. Eu sou seu sócio. Eu não fazia os dragões aparecerem para o Rei Robert. Eu sou os dragões de ouro. Tudo está dançando conforme a minha música. Sansa será minha no final das contas. Fiz tudo isso para tê-la, para mostrar que um homem que todos pensam ser pequeno e indefeso será a maior perdição...”

Petyr gargalhou mais uma vez e entrou no seu quarto. Precisava descansar. Dali a dois dias iria dar um pequeno show no quarto de Sansa. Ele gostava de ser assistido.


End file.
